Les Abysses - Celle qui nous lie
by Ebauche-Fictive
Summary: Une nouvelle et dernière année s'annonce à Poudlard pour nos héros, mais difficile de s'y retrouver parmi tous ces nouveaux... et cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui semble rappeler Hermione. Au sein des maisons des amitiés naissent et se défont sous cette paix nouvelle. Mais le restera-t-elle bien longtemps? Mais pour l'instant nos héros ont des ASPICs à obtenir!
1. Une journée à Poudlard

**Ça y est, c'est le moment décisif, où je soumet mon chapitre aux juges de la fanfiction... Je plaisante! (à moitié) Mais il s'agit bel et bien de ma toute première fanfiction, soyez indulgents mais laissez moi quand même vos commentaires (s'il vous plait?), toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre! Ça me permettra de comprendre où est ce que je dois m'améliorer. Pour ceux qui me relisent vous constaterez quelques petits changements dans ce chapitre et ceux à venir, mais ça n'aura aucune incidence sur le cours de la fanfic, j'ai juste changé certaines choses qui ne me convenaient plus. Rassurez vous les chapitres s'allongeront au cours du temps (question longueur ou encore question contenu/qualité). Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes qui ont pu m'échapper et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages respectifs sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling.**

* * *

Quelque part au sein de l'immense château, une cloche sonna.

– Vous pouvez sortir de cours et pensez à me faire les 60 cm de parchemins que je vous ai demandé ! le professeur paraissait encore plus soulagé que ses élèves d'en avoir fini.

En ce début d'année la classe se vida lentement. Les cours avaient repris mais le château était toujours sous une sorte d'hébétement, la plus part des élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard pour ne pas rester chez eux ; ou encore sur ordre de leur parents qui eux-mêmes avaient beaucoup à faire.

– Décidément Granger ne changera jamais, toujours à cirer les bottes des professeurs ! le jeune homme avait dit cela en rangeant ses affaires, suivant la concernée du regard. Cette dernière, à peine la cloche sonnée s'était ruée au bureau du professeur afin de lui demander des informations complémentaires sur son cours.

– On aurait pu penser qu'après les « récents évènements », elle se calmerait sur les cours cette année.

– Pansy, s'il-te-plait ne commence pas à commérer si tôt le matin, attend au moins onze heures, coupa Blaise Zabini en lui offrant un sourire moqueur. Si tu veux que l'on te considère autrement, reprit-il, il va falloir que tu changes ces… manières.

Il semblait hésitant quant au terme à employer. Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire, mais loin d'en avoir fini elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

– Je te signale que c'est Drago qui a commencé ! ce dernier lui rendit un regard noir et elle se tut, ayant la ferme intention de les bouder pour le reste de la journée.

Comme bien souvent depuis ce début d'année, Drago Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées.

– Hé mec, encore dans tes pensées ? lui demanda Blaise, tu ne voudrais pas nous dire comment ça se passe avec ton p-, tenta-t-il avant de se voir interrompre.

– Lâche-moi Zabini, se butta un Drago qui était résolu à ignorer ses questions.

– Mais, tu ne sais même pas de-, continua le métis n'ayant pas le temps de terminer qu'il se faisait à nouveau interrompre.

– Oh que oui je sais ce dont toi et tout le monde ici voulez que je parle. Et c'est non, le sujet est clos. Le ton qu'il avait employé lança un froid et dans un silence mortuaire, le petit groupe se dirigea vers son dernier cours de la matinée.

La plus part des gens ayant assisté à la guerre savaient que Malefoy senior avait joué un certain rôle dans la montée en puissance du Lord noir, seulement l'heure était venue de rendre des comptes maintenant que la guerre était finie. Le monde sorcier avait assisté à un nombre important d'arrestation de partisans affirmés ou d'autres encore dont on suspectait l'appartenance aux rangs des mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy avait été appelé à comparaitre devant le magenmagot et depuis rares étaient les informations à son sujet qui fuitaient. Drago quant à lui évitait le sujet dès que ses amis tentaient un pas en sa direction.

~~O~O~O~~

A la fin des cours, alors qu'il se rendait à ses appartements, le pas trainant, Drago réfléchissait déjà au moyen le plus efficace de s'avancer sur le nombre non négligeable de devoirs qu'il avait à rendre bientôt. L'avantage d'être préfet était qu'au moins il serait au calme, se disait-il, si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il doive partager ses appartements avec Seltz.

Aaliyah Seltz était une nouvelle venue à poudlard. Elle sortait de Beauxbâtons ; sa grand-mère avec qui elle vivait, avait été appelée ici à ce que l'on disait. Peu commode d'arriver pour sa dernière année. Mais tout comme elle, quelques dizaines –si ce n'est plus– d'autres sorciers avaient débarqué après la guerre pour aider à remettre sur pied, ce qu'il était advenu du Royaume sorcier. Et bien sûr avec eux leur marmaille, pour ceux qui en avaient. Et c'est donc poudlard qui se retrouvait surpeuplé.

Honnêtement il y en aurait tant à redire selon Drago. Où donc étaient-ils tous lorsque leur aide aurait été plus utile ? Nulle-part, le monde entier reposait sur les épaules de saint Potter (encore de la gloire pour cet imbécile) et quand « le plus dur » avait été fait ; voilà que débarquaient des sorciers des quatre coins du monde venu aider. Il aurait été tenté de les dépeindre tel des hypocrites, mais qui était-il pour juger ? Sa propre famille avait, jusqu'au dernier moment appartenu au camp adverse et en bon Serpentard, il ne pouvait que comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles chacun avait tenté de protéger ses intérêts. Après tout, ce qu'il se passait dans un autre pays ne devrait pas en concerner un autre n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était que l'avis de Drago et il se garderait bien de le faire partager. C'est fou ce à quoi pouvait vaquer notre esprit lorsque l'on marchait.

Il accélérait le pas et ne vit pas celle qui fonçait sur lui à toute allure.

– On ne vous apprend donc pas l'étiquette à vous autres. Il avait adopté son air blasé, mais se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vue venir.

– On ne vous apprend donc pas la courtoisie à vous autres ? répliqua une Aaliyah Seltz le nez fourré dans un tas de parchemins, elle le dépassa, ne lui prêtant déjà plus attention.

– Hmph. Je t'en prie… il y a erreur sur la personne, il adopta un air suffisant, mais son homologue étant déjà bien loin ne le vit pas.

Il suivit des yeux sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Il était presque ahurissant de constater à quel point elle et Granger se ressemblaient physiquement. Aussi, elles étaient plutôt douées dans pas mal de matières, même si Granger était celle qui l'emportait haut la main. Le problème avec Granger c'est qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle parle, qu'elle la ramène, mais Seltz elle, était plutôt du genre taciturne.

Enfin arrivé à l'appartement, il donna le mot de passe et dépassa ce singulier tableau qui leur faisait office de porte pour monter à sa chambre et y déposer ses affaires.

~~O~O~O~~

« _Par Salazar, ce travail prend plus de temps que prévu... même prendre de l'avance ne sert pas à grand-chose si l'on n'y comprend rien. Il va falloir que j'aille me documenter_ » pensa-t-il.

Il prenait une pause dans son travail, allongé sur son lit, lorsqu'il crut entendre du bruit dans la chambre de Seltz. Resté un moment immobile, il s'avança silencieusement en direction de sa porte. Étrange, d'habitude elle ne se faisait même pas entendre, si jamais elle le voyait l'espionner...

~~O~O~O~~

Aaliyah n'avait de cesse de se répéter de se calmer, de ne pas laisser sa souffrance prendre le dessus, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment adéquat. Mais malgré ses efforts elle n'y parvint pas ; cette nuit encore elle avait revu ses parents. Maudissant ce jour où elle avait assisté à leur mort. Elle se maudissait d'avantage d'avoir été impuissante, au lieu de les aider elle était restée là, comme pétrifiée.

Les larmes trop retenues jusqu'alors coulèrent, dévoilant son chagrin. Elle avait été témoin de la disparition de ses parents et depuis lors, rares étaient les nuits où ne se rejouait pas cette scène dans ses rêves. Elle avait dû arrêter les potions de sommeil sans rêve au bout d'un moment, car le médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle craignait qu'elle n'y développe une dépendance, ce qui dans son cas aurait été désastreux.

– Je vous promets que je vous vengerais.

Elle avait beau se répéter cette phrase intérieurement, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'évoquait à voix haute, heureusement qu'elle était seule. Elle voulait les venger de toute son âme, mais elle n'était que trop consciente de son impuissance : elle n'avait pas le niveau et ne savait même pas contre _qui_ elle se battrait. Elle comptait livrer bataille à un ennemi encore invisible, encore inconnu.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre non loin de la porte. Cessant tout geste, elle se leva et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, saisissant au passage sa baguette. D'un geste vif elle ouvrit la porte… pour y voir Malefoy tomber.

– Malefoy ? resta-t-elle dubitative, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? mais elle ne tarda pas à comprendre la situation et son regard passa de l'incompréhension à une colère sourde.

– Tu m'espionnais !? siffla-t-elle, sur le point de céder à la colère. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir écouté aux portes, elle leva sa baguette vers lui.

– Non attend ! dit le blond, il avait répondu par réflexe mais de toute évidence il était en tors. Il sembla un instant perdu.

– Parle ! cria Aaliyah.

Il parut s'éveiller et se leva en prenant un air menaçant. Dans le genre de situation où l'on avait tort et surtout lorsqu'on avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre, le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de retourner la situation à son avantage. Et Drago Malefoy ne connaissait que la peur, alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Aaliyah sentis son sang se glacer dans ses veines à mesure qu'il parcourait la distance qui les séparait. Elle pressentait que cela allait mal se finir.

– Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi sage que tu le montres, observa-t-il à voix basse, trop conscient qu'il aurait l'air plus menaçant.

La jeune fille décida de jouer à son petit jeu.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, chuchota-t-elle dangereusement. Visiblement Drago n'apprécia pas qu'elle se moque de lui en l'imitant.

Un éclair malveillant lui traversa le regard et il eut un sourire en coin n'ayant rien à voir avec la situation. Il avança rapidement et la saisit à la gorge, la plaquant au mur, la surprise lui faisant lâcher sa baguette.

– Depuis que tu as débarqué de ta minable école de sorcellerie…

La jeune fille n'avait jamais su se taire, et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser enfoncer son ancienne école de la sorte.

– Beauxbâtons n'est pas une minable école-, il resserra de plus belle son emprise autour de son cou l'empêchant de continuer et reprit.

– Ta maison t'a bien choisi. Ces Gryffondor ne savent jamais quand il faut se taire. La prochaine fois que tu t'avise de m'interrompre… il laissa en suspens la fin de sa phrase car lui-même ne savait pas jusqu'où irait son petit jeu d'intimidation.

Aaliyah recommença à s'agiter, dans l'espoir de se dégager. Elle agrippa ses deux mains autour de celle qui lui meurtrissait le cou et lutta de toutes ses forces. Comme on arrache une sucette à un enfant, c'est sans aucun mal que de sa main valide Drago lui saisit l'une des mains et la plaqua elle aussi au mur. Poussant son petit manège plus loin afin de lui montrer _qui_ jouait avec qui, il se rapprocha encore d'elle et mit sa tête au creux de son cou où quelques cheveux bruns s'égaraient. Il prit une longue inspiration.

La jeune fille cessa tout mouvement, tremblant maintenant comme une feuille. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa gorge, rapprocha son visage du siens et lui souffla dans l'oreille, s'amusant surement de la situation. Elle avait essayé de se montrer plus téméraire qu'elle ne l'était vraiment et cela lui servirait de leçon.

– Malefoy dégage… tu m'étouffes! couina-t-elle, rappelant au jeune homme un animal apeuré. Il était si proche d'elle, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son besoin de distance, n'ayant jamais aimé la proximité.

– C'est bien mon intention, répondit le blond enserrant encore plus son emprise. Elle commença à suffoquer alors que le Serpentard la regardait sans vraiment la voir, un souvenir lui était revenu. Ses forces la quittaient alors elle arrêta de lutter, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Un instant les yeux dans le vague, le blond reprit ses esprits et la relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé, elle se heurta brutalement à sa commode en retombant au sol.

Le jeune homme observa d'un air horrifié la main avec laquelle il l'avait tenue et quitta précipitamment la pièce, ne la voyant pas perdre connaissance.


	2. Tu dois être maudite!

**Bonjour! Comment vous allez? Je poste ce chapitre pour célébrer la fin des examens et l'entrée en vacances, enfin! Je préviens d'avance que le titre résume parfaitement ce chapitre! ;) Essayez de laisser une review si jamais ça vous à plus ou qu'au contraire vous avez détesté (quoi et pourquoi, paragraphe argumenté avec intro, développement et conclusion! Je plaisante... Déposez vos couteaux!) Je vous laisse donc découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Update: comme pour le chapitre précédent j'ai aussi retouché celui-ci.**

 **Swangranger: Wow merci, ta review m'a fait trop plaisir! (Ma toute première review ^^) J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir!**

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire originelle et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

* * *

Désarmée, c'était certainement le terme qu'Aaliyah aurait choisi pour se décrire en cet instant. Elle venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance et Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps elle était allongée sur le sol froid. Un horrible mal de crâne commençait à se faire ressentir. Toujours au sol, elle se redressa et s'adossa contre la commode près d'elle. Se remémorant les évènements passés, elle pâlit à l'idée que son homologue ait pu entendre des choses qu'il ne devait pas… des choses que personne ne devrait découvrir. Elle se promit alors de faire son possible pour n'en parler à personne. C'était son histoire et ce serait à elle d'y mettre un terme.

~~O~O~O~~

Plus les minutes passaient et plus la jeune fille ressentait la sensation d'avoir été souillée. Drago Malefoy était un horrible personnage, il l'avait presque étouffée alors qu'il ne se connaissait qu'à peine. Nous n'étions qu'en septembre et ils avaient déjà eu un problème de cette envergure. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, n'ayant même pas besoin de la désarmer vu qu'elle l'avait déjà fait elle-même en lâchant sa baguette, pire qu'un première année. Comment diable est-ce qu'elle espérait partir en guerre alors même que son homologue avait failli la tuer à l'intérieur même de sa chambre.

« _Je suis si faible…_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler, seule. Qui d'autre à part Malefoy pourrait la voir ou ne serait-ce que l'entendre ? Et ce dernier devait avoir autre chose à faire après l'avoir humiliée de la sorte. Ressentant des picotements au niveau du dos, elle se décida à bouger afin de voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle tenta de se relever, ce qui n'était apparemment pas de l'avis de son dos, où une vertèbre craqua. La douleur était atroce, sauter de la tour d'astronomie aurait fait moins mal, mais il lui fallait absolument se lever. Outrepassant la douleur, comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas faible, elle tenta de se redresser.

Faible. Ce mot semblait avoir été créé pour la définir. Elle avait pressenti la chute, car la pièce s'était soudain mise à tourner et à s'agrandir sous ses yeux. Elle s'allongea donc de plein gré, espérant éviter un autre trou noir.

– Fait chier.

~~O~O~O~~

Le temps paraissait si long allongée là, elle était comme vidée de ses forces, étendue là comme une pauvre chose, mais se refusant à appeler à l'aide par fierté. En même temps ce ne serait pas Malefoy qui se déplacerait pour l'aider, après lui avoir lui-même infligé ce calvaire. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que son dos lui faisait si mal ? Elle se souvint alors du moment où Malefoy l'avait lâchée, son dos avait dû cogner contre le meuble d'à côté.

« _J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette position, mais je commence à avoir mal aux fesses. »_

 _._

 _._

 _« … jeune Seltz, unique rescapée de ce malheureux accident... »_

 _« Qui a parlé ? Malefoy c'est toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es resté levé uniquement pour venir te moquer ?! »_

 _« Non, […] n'est pas Malefoy, […] ne me connais pas mon enfant, pas encore... »_ elle senti un froid de détraqueur l'envelopper.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui avait pourtant eu l'air si réel… mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère plus, elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de mauvais rêves. Gryffondor l'avait choisi et il était temps de s'en montrer digne, se redonna-t-elle du courage.

– Tu dois te prendre en main Aaliyah! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas attendre que la mort vienne à mon chevet, si tu ne peux pas appeler à l'aide, tu peux toujours avancer !

Elle se retourna et commença à ramper, couchée sur le ventre, avançant doucement mais surement.

« _C'est tellement ironique de se retrouver dans cette situation. On dirait un de ces clichés moldu »_ pensa-t-elle.

La bougie qui éclairait la pièce avait rendu son dernier souffle quelques heures plus tôt et force de tâter le sol, elle finit par retrouver sa baguette mais se sentait incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Heureusement sa porte n'était pas fermée, elle l'ouvrit et continua son entreprise, il lui fallait se rendre à la salle de bain sans attirer l'attention de Malefoy.

Elle se posa tout près du lavabo et ouvrit l'eau. Celle-ci était glaciale en cette nuit d'automne et cela ferait du bien à son corps endoloris. Elle s'aspergea plusieurs jets d'eau fraiche sur le corps et bût un bon coup. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que si elle buvait autant d'eau c'était parce que ses ancêtres avaient « _fréquentés_ des _êtres_ de l'eau ». Son arrière-grand-mère en était une descendante directe, par conséquent tous avaient une forme propre à chacun de ressentir ces effets. Rien que d'imaginer que l'un de ses Xième arrières grands-parents avait copulé avec une de ces créatures tout sauf amicale, elle en avait des frissons, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de l'eau ?

Elle se mit à penser que si son frère avait pu voir le jour, il aurait eu une voix magnifique. En revanche tous ce qu'elle obtenait c'était cette soif d'eau intarissable et autres désagréments.

– Rien ne me réussit, chuchota-t-elle de peur de se faire entendre

Certes, ses cheveux étaient plus beau qu'il y a deux ans –rien que l'adolescence ne pouvait apporter, sa voix s'était adoucie selon les dires de ses amis mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à en faire était de pouvoir produire des hurlements stridents –les plus aigus qu'elle n'ait jamais fait– lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Mais les effets les plus apparents et certainement les plus désagréables, étaient de ressentir des effets de dessèchement si puissant qu'elle aurait pu jurer que sa peau commençait à se craqueler comme un vase d'argile que l'on aurait laissé trop longtemps au soleil. C'était très désagréable, et elle s'en passerait bien.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, elle se fit couler un bain ni trop froid ni trop chaud, le mieux selon elle.

Ce bain était merveilleux, elle aurait pu y passer toute sa vie. Les savons devaient avoir été ensorcelés car au fil du temps, la mousse ne diminua pas d'un iota. Mais une légère douleur au niveau de son cou la sortit de ses rêveries. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à l'horrible marque que ça allait laisser. Pour l'instant il lui fallait limiter les dégâts. A l'aide de sa baguette elle invoqua un sort lui permettant de rafraîchir l'eau présente autour de son cou. Attendre, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

~~O~O~O~~

Elle papillonna un instant des yeux et jura en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

– Oh non, je n'y crois pas ! Je me suis endormie ! Bravo Lyah t'es la meilleure !

Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des effets de l'eau. Maintenant, se fit-elle la réflexion, sa peau était plus ridée que celle de sa grand-mère. Heureusement, cela partirait une fois sèche. Elle se leva d'un bond et se heurta contre le rebord de la baignoire, se rattrapant de justesse avant de déraper, évitant de finir la soirée morte noyée par tant d'idiotie.

– Ça m'apprendra à dormir

Maintenant il fallait se sécher mais pas l'ombre d'une seule serviette dans la pièce. _« Quelle organisation dans cette école ! »_ se dit-elle, il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à McGonagall. Comme le répétait souvent sa grand-mère : on ne peut être mieux servis que par sois même.

– Accio serviette de bain !

Après deux longues minutes d'attente, elle dû se résoudre à faire autre chose, visiblement ces satanées serviettes s'étaient faites la malle. Ce château avait de sérieux problèmes.

– Accio peignoir

En à peine dix secondes le peignoir qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa chambre surgit. Il y avait donc bien un problème avec les serviettes ! Soudain une question l'effleura : « _Quelle heure est-il ?_ » Il devait surement être plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle enfila son peignoir, mais malheureusement ça ne remplaçait en rien une serviette : l'eau lui ruisselait de partout.

~~O~O~O~~

Un bruit de grincement la ramena à la réalité et la question de l'heure l'inquiéta soudain. Il lui fallait se rendre à sa chambre. S'il y avait quelqu'un à affronter, ce n'était surement pas en peignoir qu'elle allait le faire. De plus, elle détestait cette sensation d'avoir le peignoir collé à peau humide. Si jamais Malefoy la voyait ainsi, sa fierté en prendrait un coup. L'idée même qu'il ait entrevu ses faiblesses la répugnait. Elle saisit sa baguette, faisant abstraction de la douleur pointant dans sa jambe –maudissant la baignoire– et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tourna lentement la poignée, presque qu'exagérément et traversa le couloir menant à sa chambre, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la salle commune. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas malin d'avoir placé les chambres et la salle de bain à l'étage, là où l'on était à la vue de tous, la salle commune se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, le tout relié par un escalier.

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, le spectacle était flagrant : il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, le feu de cheminé semblait éteint depuis des lustres, elle avait vraiment dû perdre beaucoup de temps. Elle s'autorisa à relâcher sa vigilance.

– Merlin, ce que j'ai mal à la jambe !

En boitant légèrement, elle avança rapidement vers sa chambre, ruisselante d'eau. À peine avait-elle remarqué cela, qu'elle se senti glisser. Tentant en dernier recours de se raccrocher au balcon, elle ne fit que s'y heurter, avortant sa dernière tentative. Elle avait l'impression de voir sa chute au ralenti, maintenant elle allait dégringoler du haut des escaliers.

« _Bien joué Aaliyah! Tu dois être maudite !_ » soudain, une voix emplit toute la pièce :

– Levicorpus !


	3. Cette fille était fascinante

**Bonjour/bonsoir! Vous avez passé de bonne vacances? Mais c'est bientôt fini *bouhou*. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Swangranger: Eh oui mystère! La suite nous le dira, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. :)**

 **LylaStandgard: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire que je n'ai absolument pas mal pris je précise, ça m'a aidé au contraire, c'est vrai, ce sont des choses que je ne remarque pas forcément en écrivant, mais maintenant que tu me l'as dit je ferai attention, je suis en train de relire tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour voir ce qui pourrait ne pas aller.**

 **Update: chapitre modifié (très légèrement (cf. intro chapitre 1 où j'explique tout)).**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK. Rowling.**

* * *

Le temps d'une demi-seconde Aaliyah remercia toutes les divinités de lui avoir envoyé un sauveur avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Malefoy et regretta tout de suite ses dernières pensées. Il allait encore lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Arrêter sa chute par un sort la maintenant en l'air par la cheville, quoi de plus cocasse ! Il maintint le sort et la déplaça vers lui, au bas de l'escalier.

– Liberacorpus, prononça-t-il d'une voix trainante, et l'enchantement se rompit.

La jeune fille atterrit au sol, se heurtant les genoux et les poignets qu'elle avait avancé pour amortir la chute, d'un geste réflexe. Le jeune homme la fixait et elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air bête, complètement sonnée à même le sol. Peu à peu elle reprit contenance et se rendit compte de la situation : elle était _seulement_ en peignoir. Elle se remit rapidement en position assise sous l'œil observateur de son homologue. Cramoisie de honte elle resserra son peignoir sur elle. Drago lui jeta un regard vide et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans même lui adresser la parole.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, se relevant, elle prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Il était vraiment bizarre ce serpentard, difficile à cerner, se dit-elle en revêtant son pyjama. Elle s'affala sur son lit et laissa son esprit déambuler.

Après une très longue guerre, heureusement gagné par le bon camp, la vie reprenait son cours. L'école avait débuté depuis bientôt un mois et cette septième année s'annonçait mal. Le rôle de préfet en chef qu'elle s'était vue attribuer ne lui convenait pas tout à fait, selon elle. De plus, Malefoy était son homologue. Aaliyah s'était toujours faite sa propre opinion à propos des gens qu'elle rencontrait mais il fallait avouer que les dires d'Hermione se confirmaient : Malefoy n'avait pas l'air du genre aimable.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle essaya de s'endormir, chose improbable vu son état d'agitation. Elle se releva donc et reparti vers la salle de bain où l'infirmière avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire ajouter une petite armoire pharmacomagique en cas de petits soucis. Les potions n'étaient pas nombreuses car rien ne valait une consultation chez Madame Pomfresh, mais cela ferait toujours l'affaire en attendant le lendemain. Elle prit une fiole et la vida d'un trait, ressentant avec soulagement la douleur diminuer.

Maintenant que le calme était revenu, elle se dit que s'avancer dans ses devoirs ne lui ferait pas de mal puisqu'elle avait déjà perdu sa nuit de sommeil. Elle emporta donc quelques manuels dont celui d'histoire de la magie, d'arithmancie et quelques autres qui pourraient servir.

~~O~O~O~~

Une clarté sur son visage la dérangeait depuis un moment mais elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et poussa un juron lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était encore endormie. Heureusement elle avait presque fini, plus qu'un demi-parchemin à remplir et elle aurait tout bon. _« Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai dû perdre un temps fou à dormir. »_ Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers, des bribes de son aventure d'hier soir lui revenait. Elle entra dans sa chambre, cherchant son réveil du regard, quand son ventre gargouilla. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir l'heure qu'il était: treize heure vingt-deux ! L'heure du déjeuner était passée, elle espérait tout de même qu'il y ait des retardataires et qu'il dure toujours. Sa faim était telle qu'elle aurait pu se contenter des restes. « _Misère… j'ai les cheveux en bataille ! Tan-pis, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout_ ».

Elle redescendit rapidement les marches, attrapa ses robes de sorcière et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : ses affaires avaient disparues.

Sur la table ou jadis étaient empilé ses parchemins, il n'y avait plus rien. Des milliers de questions fusaient à dans son cerveau, elle se rapprocha de la table pour mieux comprendre et observa attentivement le bois lisse pendant quelques instants, comme s'il pouvait avoir réponse à ses questions. Elle décida qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner dans sa chambre pour voir si par miracle ses affaires y étaient. Effectivement, elles y étaient constata-t-elle avec surprise. Ses parchemins et ses livres reposaient sur sa table de chevet comme s'ils avaient toujours été là.

Elle connaissait un petit plaisantin qui rirait moins lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec lui, était-ce comme ça que l'on tentait de se faire pardonner d'avoir presque étouffé quelqu'un à Serpentard ? En lui jouant un mauvais tour ? Tout de suite elle retourna à la salle commune ayant ferme intention de découvrir où il s'était dissimulé pour son tour de passe-passe, il se devait d'être à proximité pour effectuer un tel sort.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table un repas apparut, la faisant alors sursauter. Il y avait un mot accompagnant le tout : « Pour Miss Seltz. » trois petits mots, sans aucune signature… « _La personne qui a fait cela a toute ma reconnaissance !_ » son estomac avait désormais pris le contrôle, elle ne s'interrogea pas plus et pris place à la table.

Le repas dégageait une si bonne odeur, il y avait une délicieuse salade, accompagnée d'un faisant soigneusement rôti, des pommes de terre dorées à souhait, à cela s'y ajoutait une généreuse part de tarte aux citrouilles, une part de tarte aux fruits rouges, une part de tarte à la mélasse, du jus de citrouille bien frais, de l'eau bien sûr, du pain fourré à la confiture de citrouille, des petits gâteaux et des biscuits à la cannelle.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait regardé tous ces bons petits plats apparaître, les uns après les autres. « _J'ai dû prendre au moins deux kilos rien qu'en les regardants_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Ce pourrait-il vraiment que tout cela soit pour moi ? Oui… après tous, c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit_ ». Elle se servit donc, non sans avoir dissimulé son immense joie et commença à déguster, replissant son estomac avide de nourriture.

~~O~O~O~~

« _J'ai dû passer au moins une heure à manger ces mets délicieux. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tout engloutir. Je me fais penser à Ron dans ces moments-là_ »

Il fallait dire que depuis hier midi elle n'avait rien mangé, ce qui équivalait presqu'à une journée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Cet après-midi était bien frais, même si la cause la plus probable était qu'elle ne portait qu'un short. Elle se réchauffa un peu, puis l'idée du parchemin lui revint en tête. « _Je n'ai pas fini_ _d'écrire mon devoir_ ». Elle monta chercher son matériel et redescendit une énième fois, s'installa sur la table –qui entre temps était redevenue bureau– et s'attela à la tâche. Les chambres des préfets étaient équipées de bureaux mais Malefoy comme elle, semblaient préférer travailler dans la salle commune, plus près du feu surement.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait terminé.

Un bain. Il lui fallait prendre un bain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé précédemment. Il lui faudrait juste faire plus attention se dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. On était samedi, et après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, une petite entrave au règlement vestimentaire ne serait rien.

En sortant du bain, face au miroir, elle découvrit avec horreur la marque qu'avait laissée les mains de Malefoy sur elle. Un énorme bleu recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son cou, et l'on pouvait aisément reconnaitre les contours des doigts qu'avait laissés sa main. Elle se désola de ne connaitre aucun sort de camouflage. « _Merlin qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!_ » tant-pis de toute façon elle mettrait une écharpe. Relevant les yeux de son cou, elle aperçut l'énorme bosse qui trônait fièrement sur son visage : on aurait dit qu'un deuxième front lui avait poussé. Heureusement, pour ça, étant de nature maladroite, elle emportait toujours son baume miracle avec elle.

Aujourd'hui elle voulait profiter de ce beau temps, elle délaissa donc ses robes de sorcière au profit de sa cape. Elle pris soin d'emporter son insigne de préfet en chef et se dirigea vers le parc. En chemin elle croisa toute la bande : Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Celle-ci fut la première à l'apercevoir.

– Aaliyah ! On t'a cherché ce matin, dit-elle en s'approchant.

– Hermione… et vous aussi je vous en prie appelez-moi Lyah c'est plus facile ! Désolé ce matin je... j'étais en train de dormir, s'excusa-t-elle.

– D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave 'Li-yah' enchaina rapidement Ron en insistant sur la fin de son prénom, t'as raison, c'est beaucoup plus facile que de dire [aa-li-yah] et puis je pense que-, Il se fit interrompre par sa sœur, lui mettant un coup de coude bien placé, provoquant un fou rire général qui eut le don d'effacer la gêne qui s'était installé entre eux dès son intervention.

– Merci Ginny, dit sarcastiquement le rouquin en se frottant les côtes.

Ron faisait sa tête d'enfant boudeur, ce qui était vraiment comique et Harry se retenait de rire devant son ami.

– Nous allons à Pré-au-lard, tu veux venir ? proposa celui-ci

– Oh, c'est très gentil merci mais je dois finir quelque chose, peut être une autre fois.

Ginny semblait l'observer attentivement, elle regardait son écharpe plus précisément et son malaise augmenta.

– Tu as froid par ce temps ? On ne te voit presque pas sous cette énorme écharpe… Il n'a pas l'air de faire si froid pourtant, continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

Aaliyah s'empourpra, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû mettre autant d'efforts à cacher cette marque, maintenant il fallait qu'elle invente un mensonge.

– O-Oui, j'ai laissé ma fenêtre ouverte cette nuit, j'ai dû prendre froid alors j'essaie... de ne pas tomber malade –je veux dire _plus_ malade, se corrigea-t-elle maladroitement.

Cela ne semblait pas avoir convaincu la rouquine mais elle lui fit un petit sourire.

– Tu feras plus attention à l'avenir

– Promis !

Elle prit la direction du lac.

Celui-ci était tout simplement magnifique, ce devait être la quatrième fois qu'elle y venait mais elle se voyait toujours autant émerveillée. Le calme y régnait, il y avait quelques élèves, des Poufsouffle, se dit-elle en voyant leurs écharpes jaune. Elle aperçut Luna, une Serdaigle de son âge qui était amie avec Harry, Ginny, Hermione et les autres, qui observait elle aussi le lac. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes l'air commença finalement à se rafraîchir et les quelques élèves qui étaient présents non loin d'elles s'en allèrent peu à peu, les laissant seules.

– Il n'aurait pas dû te faire ça, lança une Luna qui s'était rapprochée en fixant son cou.

– Pardon ? répondit Aaliyah un peu méfiante, en reculant d'un pas. _« Comment diable était-elle au courant ? »_

Mais la Serdaigle s'éloignait déjà en direction du château. Aaliyah portait son écharpe et pourtant, elle avait su déceler ce qui n'allait pas. Puis Luna revint vers elle d'un pas rapide, un air concerné marquant son visage.

– Tu devrais faire attention, tu es entourée par de nombreuses Joncheruines, elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Cette fille était fascinante.

~~O~O~O~~

Après avoir longtemps observé le lac afin voir si elle arrivait à y déceler quelque chose, alors qu'elle rentait au château, Aaliyah croisa sur sa route Hermione et Ginny déjà de retour de leur sortie. Une question la préoccupait depuis leur rencontre.

– Dites-moi, est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez fait porter le déjeuner ce midi ?

– Oui, répondit Hermione. Avec Ginny on te cherchait partout –sans te trouver bien sur– et puis on a commencé à s'inquiéter tu comprends ? On ne t'a pas vu au dîner d'hier soir non plus alors…

– Et c'est là que Malefoy nous a dit que tu dormais, coupa Ginny. Charmant, grimaça-t-elle. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… ou peut-être qu'on avait l'air assez désespérées à te chercher… pourquoi tu dormais si tard le matin d'ailleurs? La nuit a été courte ? Où longue, ça dépend des points de vue…

Elle disait cela avec un sourire en coin qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, alors je me suis avancé dans mes cours.

– Tiens, on croirait entendre Hermione ! Toujours à vouloir s'avancer dans ses cours, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Oui donc, repris Hermione après une œillade sévère pour son amie, on a demandé aux elfes de maison s'ils voudraient bien te monter un repas.

– Oh, hé bien merci beaucoup, leurs dit-elle d'un air reconnaissant, j'avais vraiment peur de rater le déjeuner

– T'inquiète ! C'est tout à fait normal. Nous on va au lac, tu nous accompagnes ?

– J'en sors justement, se désola-t-elle, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Elles se sourirent toutes deux.

Arrivée au tableau elle commença à se débarrasser de son écharpe, donna le mot de passe et entra à la hâte, se percutant violemment contre Malefoy qui arrivait en sens inverse.

– Fais attention ! s'énerva-t-il en reculant, on dirait que tu t'es découvert une passion pour me rentrer dedans.

Elle avait lâché son écharpe et s'empressa de la ramasser. Il perçu le mouvement et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son cou qu'elle tentait vainement de camoufler. Le blond saisit son poignet afin de stopper son mouvement et lui pointa sa baguette dessus, elle recula par réflexe et buta contre le tableau dans son dos.

– Tu devrais cacher ça, lui suggéra-t-il d'une voix ne laissant transpercer aucune émotion. Il posa sa baguette sur sa gorge et l'instant d'après elle ressentait un froid lui enserrer le cou. Des doigts glacés semblaient se déplacer sur son cou de la même manière que son homologue l'avait précédemment fait. Une fois le sort terminé il rangea sa baguette et la dépassa sans un regard alors qu'elle recommençait à respirer normalement.

« _Il vaudrait mieux que je l'évite un moment, cette situation devient bizarre_ » pensa-t-elle.

~~O~O~O~~

Cela allait bientôt faire deux semaines que la jeune fille se démenait pour ne croiser Malefoy que très brièvement, elle l'évitait le plus possible, ils faisaient leurs rondes dans un silence de mort. Le pire était sans doute les matins où elle arrivait en retard à presque chaque cours à cause de lui. Il avait remarqué son petit manège et prenait alors tout son temps dans la salle de bain, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps pour elle, elle passait donc en coup de vent à la Grande Salle et devait s'attarder encore plus afin de manger si elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'effondrer en plein cours.

Ce matin-là, elle avait débarqué avec un teint de cadavre au cours de potion et Slughorn avait insisté pour qu'on la conduise à l'infirmerie. C'est donc naturellement qu'il avait désigné l'autre préfet en chef pour l'accompagner. Seulement elle ne se dirigeait pas vers l'infirmerie mais vers les toilettes de Mimi-geignarde. Elle était persuadée que Malefoy s'en était rendu compte, mais lui, ne disait rien. Arrivée, elle le laissa devant les portes et entra dans la pièce. Mimi n'était pas là, heureusement, car elle lui aurait surement fait toute une scène, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu l'avait plus amusée que surprise, mais depuis la situation avait changé.

Elle avalait quelques gorgées d'eau quand le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds, son homologue apparut derrière elle, la rattrapant in extremis. Eut un violent sursaut en se rendant compte qu'il était juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

– T'as vraiment du culot de te pointer derrière moi par surprise comme ça ! s'indigna-elle

– J'ai entendu du bruit, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air indifférent

« _Tu m'étonnes que t'as entendu du bruit, j'étais dans la pièce. Voyeur ouais!_ » pensa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais à travers le miroir.

Toujours posté dans son dos, le blond aussi la fixait intensément à travers le miroir, pas du tout affecté par son énervement. C'était vraiment gênant, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien lui montrer.

Elle finit de boire et s'aspergea le visage, reprenant passablement des couleurs. Ils repartirent dans ce même silence en sens inverse. De retour en cours, à peine s'était-elle assise qu'un cinquième année toquait à la porte.

– Le professeur McGonagall demande les deux préfets en chef dans son bureau

Cette phrase était sans appel, le professeur de potion ne put qu'accepter. Aaliyah se leva sous les regards de toute la classe, rangea ses affaires et sorti de la salle suivie de près par Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que la directrice pouvait bien avoir à leur dire ?

* * *

 **Petite précision: Les phrases en _italique_ et encadrées de «guillemets» sont en fait des pensées ou des choses se passant dans la tête des personnages.**


	4. Une Cause

**Disclaimer: Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas. ;)**

* * *

Enfin arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, les deux préfets se toisèrent. Chacun d'eux appréhendait, se disant que l'autre avait rendu compte d'un de leurs actes à la directrice. Mais le plus tourmenté était sans doute Drago. Seltz n'aurait pas vendu la mèche concernant leur petite altercation d'il y a quelques temps, se dit-il. Elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'il ébruite le si peu qu'il avait entendu. Selon lui il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette sainte-ni-touche de Granger qui avait fait part à Seltz des tourments qu'elle avait subis, et ensemble elles voulaient se venger de lui. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Sinon McGonagall n'aurait pas pris la peine de les convoquer tous les deux, et lorsque celle-ci s'éclaircit la voix, il émergea de ses songes.

– Si je vous ai convié ici, c'est pour vous rappeler vos devoirs de préfets.

Drago et Aaliyah étaient pendus à ses lèvres comme si leur vie en dépendait, la directrice crut alors qu'ils étaient impatients d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à leur dire et se surpris même à esquisser un sourire, elle poursuivit :

– … de ce fait il est de mon devoir de vous informer que vous aurez à préparer les décorations du château pour halloween

Les préfets en chefs poussèrent de concert un large soupir et se fusillèrent des yeux en s'en rendant compte. Visiblement cela n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, c'est donc pourquoi la directrice repris plus sèchement.

– Vous devrez organiser tous cela ensemble, néanmoins vous pourrez demander l'aide d'un ou deux autres préfets des différentes maisons.

Aaliyah n'y connaissant pas grand-chose se permit de demander plus d'informations

– Et comment sommes-nous sensés organiser ça ? elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal formuler sa question. Elle s'adressait tout de même à la directrice…

– Eh bien miss Seltz dois-je vous rappeler que pour ce travail vous êtes deux ? Monsieur Malefoy se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer la procédure, j'en suis certaine, fit-elle avec un regard sévère pour ce dernier.

– Oui mais, insista-elle en vain.

– Il n'y a pas de mais, vous avez quartier libre concernant l'élaboration des choses et vos professeurs restent à votre disposition s'il y a des sorts que vous ne métrisez pas encore. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus, elle fit un léger sourire concernant plus Aaliyah que Drago. Sourire qu'elle perdit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent l'énorme pile de documents qui l'attendait sur le bureau.

Au fond, tout au fond de lui Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Seltz serait obligée de lui adresser la parole autre que pour faire du sarcasme, les rondes dans un silence gênant commençaient à lui peser. La gêne était un sentiment dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, cette fille l'embrouillait, depuis leur altercation il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle, il s'était découvert une conscience et pensait que peut-être son petit jeu d'intimidation était allé trop loin. Si l'on faisait abstraction de sa mine de déterrées des matins, où il y était clairement pour quelque chose, elle semblait bien trop pâle. La simple frayeur qu'il lui avait causé ne pouvait certainement pas en être la cause, si ?

~~O~O~O~~

Il assista au reste des cours de la matinée et enfin arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la grande salle et en la traversant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et or et s'assit au milieu de ses amis.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la vieille McGonagall ? lui demanda Blaise qui avait assisté avec le reste de la classe au départ des préfets.

Drago leva les yeux de son assiette et lui répondit d'un ton monocorde

– On doit décorer le château pour halloween

– Quoi ?! s'étouffa presque une Pansy qui semblait s'éveiller

– Ne me fais pas répéter alors que tu as très bien entendu, répliqua le blond en plissant les yeux.

La jeune fille qui somnolait jusqu'alors devant son repas, était maintenant aussi excitée qu'un lutin à l'idée de faire la fête, mais son expression changea vite lorsqu'elle croisa un regard intrigué venant de la table des Poufsouffle face à eux.

– Drago il faut qu'on continue, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

– Oh non ! Pas encore Pansy, vraiment, je commence à me lasser

Elle se rapprocha en murmurant à ses oreilles tout en fixant un point de la grande salle.

– Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause... Implora-t-elle provoquant un bruit moqueur de la part de Blaise.

– Ce n'est pas parce que ça te concerne que la cause est forcément bonne, il avait dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, changeons de sujet avant que ça parte en vrille, vous finissez toujours par vous engueuler là-dessus.

Il récolta un haussement de sourcil moqueur de la part de ses trois amis.

– Quoi ? répondit-il sur la défensive, oui ben c'est une expression comme une autre, ne faites pas ces grands yeux ! J'ai entendu pas mal de gens l'employer.

– On dirait une de ces expressions moldue, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Pansy qui s'attira les regards lourds de sens de ses amis.

Elle avait l'intention de changer pour le mieux, pour elle –et non comme tout bon Serpentard retournant sa veste– mais le processus s'avérait beaucoup plus pénible que ce qu'elle pensait, on ne pouvait pas changer son éducation en trois mois mais elle continuerait dans ce sens. L'air morose, elle se concentra sur son assiette.

Théodore Nott qui n'avait jusque-là que très peu participé à la conversation releva le nez de son bouquin.

– Donc tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour halloween ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

– Justement que comptais vous le demander, la vieille a dit qu'on pouvait se faire aider d'autres préfets.

Pansy continuait de fixer son repas silencieusement mais ne perdait une miette de la conversation.

– Et Seltz dans tout ça ? Elle a son mot à dire quand même en tant que préfète, fit remarquer Théodore

Drago, d'une voix trainante, s'empressa de clore la conversation.

– Je sais Nott, je sais.

Il ne voulait pas évoquer à voix haute le fait que Seltz et lui étaient en froid et encore moins le fait qu'il était plus ou moins responsable de cette situation.

Il avait décidé malgré tout de revenir en septième année afin d'obtenir ses ASPICs comme il se devait, et si possible de garder un profil bas durant toute l'année, cela permettrait peut-être une réintégration en douceur. La situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça entre Serpentard et les autres maisons sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer. Même au sein de la maison ce n'était plus pareil, il avait beau reparler à ses amis, ils étaient tous plus ou moins conscients que le mot amitié ne pouvait pas vraiment les définir après toutes ces années. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Ils se rendaient service au mieux, car rares étaient les Serpentard de leurs année qui étaient revenus à Poudlard. Rares étaient les Serpentard tout court. De tous les nouveaux arrivants, seuls quelques étrangers avaient été répartis chez les verts et argent. Chacun se contentaient de trainer avec les autres de son année et le petit groupe de Drago restait à l'écart. Autant pour les autres que pour eux-mêmes. Le changement était encore trop étrange. Encore trop récent.

~~O~O~O~~

Le soir venu, après le diner, Aaliyah se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre et claqua sa porte d'un coup sec. Nous n'étions qu'un mardi soir de septembre et elle en avait déjà marre se dit Drago qui l'avait vu se diriger vers les étages presque en courant. Ce dernier passa un quart d'heure en compagnie de ses amis dont Pansy qui se collait à lui dès qu'ils étaient en public. Cette situation commençait vraiment à lui déplaire. Enfin il entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea lui aussi dans sa chambre soufflant un bon coup. À Serpentard ils étaient nombreux à se plaindre de cette soi-disant « mauvaise organisation des cours » à croire que les profs les noyaient sous les devoirs afin de leur éviter de penser à autre chose, heureusement, dans leur petit groupe, à part Pansy, ils étaient assez bon en D.C.F.M. Il remplit alors les quelques parchemins qui lui avaient été demandé pour le prochain cours.

Poudlard, était encore en reconstruction, le monde magique britannique tentait vraiment de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Avait eu lieux durant les vacances un sérieux remaniement du personnel, le nouveau ministère veillait au grain. On avait fait venir des quatre coins du globe les sorciers les plus compétents afin d'aider à la restauration du système. Dans la foulée, un nombre incalculable d'arrestations et de procès avaient eu lieu. Il fallait couper le mal à la racine. Lucius Malefoy avait de même été sollicité à répondre de ses actes, enfermé à Azkaban pour une durée « _indéterminée_ », son dossier ayant été mis en attente. Drago savait qu'en général, cela n'aboutissait à rien de bon… et il se trouvait étrange de ne rien ressentir. Il est vrai qu'il avait dit à sa mère qu'il souhaitait désormais suivre sa propre voie, ne plus s'arrêter aux « on dit » et penser par lui-même. Mais un père restait un père malgré tout. Malgré ses mauvais choix.

Il émergea de sa chambre vers vingt-et-une heure, alla prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre et quand il eut finit, commença le rituel suivant son brossage de dents. Il se pencha vers la commode non loin et sortit une boite du second tiroir du bas, elle avait visiblement été rétrécie car lorsqu'il prononça le contre sort celle-ci faisait au moins la largeur du lavabo. Dans cette boite se trouvaient des crèmes et baumes en tout genre –pour les mains, pour le visage, pour le corps–, il y avait aussi son gel pour les cheveux, de l'avant et après rasage, un petit livre comprenant divers sort de shampoing en tous genres, et enfin du parfum. Le temps d'appliquer et de laisser agir tous ces produits, Aaliyah qui patientait devant la porte depuis un quart d'heure commença à faire sentir sont impatience.

– Malefoy ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'attends, et je sais très bien que tu ne prends plus ton bain.

– Ça va, je te rappelle tout de même que tu passes plus de temps que moi là-dedans

– Quoi ! s'indigna cette dernière, mais c'est normal je suis une fille _moi_

– Tu insinues quoi là ? Drago jeta un regard mauvais à son reflet comme s'il s'agissait de Seltz en face de lui. Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre soin de soi, répliqua-t-il plein de verve.

– Prendre soin de soi oui. Mais là ça fait près d'une heure que t'es là-dedans, j'aimerais pendre un bain moi aussi, et de préférence avant la ronde.

« … »

– Malefoy ?

« … »

– Malefoy ?! Répond, ce n'est pas drôle de parler dans le vide, sort de là

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse et s'énerva .

– Malefoy ouvre cette fichue porte ou sinon je te jure que-

– Ça va, ça va entres, je finis de ranger, l'interrompit-il.

La porte de déverrouilla dans un son rugueux.

Aaliyah entra et se posta au milieu de la pièce, les deux mains sur les anches dans une tentative d'imitation de sa grand-mère dans son indignation.

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais me déshabiller avec toi dans les parages ?

– Ce serait tentant, mais si en attendant que j'aie fini de ranger tu te contentais de te brosser les dents ou tes cheveux –qui en ont bien besoin soit dit en passant, pour commencer ? elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne, ce que le Serpentard perçut immédiatement.

– Tu n'y avais pas pensé avoue, il arborait son sourire narquois.

– Bien sûr que oui, mentit-elle, tu me prends pour qui ? elle lui arracha des mains la brosse qu'il lui tendait.

Son commentaire sur ses cheveux ne lui avait absolument pas plu, mais elle avait l'impression depuis un moment, qu'il essayait de la chercher, alors elle ne répondit pas par une insulte.

– C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude le faire après la douche c'est tout.

Soudain elle parut se rendre compte d'une chose et baissa vivement les yeux.

– Kaurais au moins pu ke chécher non ? elle avait parlé avec la brosse entre les dents et Drago eut presque envie de lui rire au visage.

– Je ne parle pas cette langue. Ca y est j'ai fini de ranger, mademoiselle-la-pudique va pouvoir prendre sa douche, dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

– Dégage ! s'offusqua elle en essayant de le chasser de la pièce, pire qu'une fille, autant de produits, si tu avais été moldu tu posséderais autant d'accessoires que chez le coiffeur.

Cette phrase eu le don de lui faire perdre le sourire et il quitta la pièce en l'ignorant superbement alors qu'elle semblait le maudire du regard.

.

Drago avait revêtit son uniforme, il décida alors de partir faire un tour dans les couloirs. Il croisa Pansy et Théo sortant d'on ne savait où, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Drago, s'exclama la première, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit-il en ne s'attardant pas sur le langage qu'elle venait employer.

– On était à la pêche aux infos

– _Pansy_ était à la pêche aux infos, elle m'a juste trainée derrière elle, clarifia Théo alors que Pansy levait discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Drago haussa un sourcil et relâcha les épaules, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce dont il était question.

– Il faut que j'y retourne moi, j'ai une ronde à faire.

Il commençait à partir mais se retourna vers ses amis.

– Que je ne vous reprenne pas à trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pendant ma ronde.

– C'est bon, on rentrait justement, enchaina Théodore, pas vrai Pansy?

– Quoi ! Hum… oui ? elle plia sous son regard insistant. _Bien sûr_ Théo, elle le toisa du regard mais les coins de sa bouche relevés trahissaient son manque de sérieux. Et n'oublie pas de discuter de ce qu'on a dit avec elle, rappela-t-elle à Drago qui leur tournait déjà le dos.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il était de retour devant leur tableau attendant que son homologue daigne enfin sortir.

– Ah quand même ! Tu n'es plus aussi à cheval sur l'heure, remarqua-t-il de sa voix trainante en la voyant refermer le tableau.

– Dois-je te rappeler qui a réduit dans mon temps ? Je ne suis vraiment pas efficace quand il s'agit de faire vite avec si peu de temps, elle rajouta d'un ton hautain, et en plus je _suis_ une…

– Une fille! Je sais, j'avais remarqué, coupa Drago d'un air blasé

– Et si on commençait cette ronde ? reprit la Gryffondor légèrement agacée

– Pourquoi pas. Quoi qu'on aurait pu attendre encore, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, s'amusant intérieurement de la situation.

– Oh ça va, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur alors ne commence pas, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien me sécher les cheveux.

– On se demande à quoi te sert ta baguette, parfois je me demande même si tu ne t'es pas trompée de maison, quoi que, se reprit-il, ils ont bien accepté Londubat à Gryffondor.

Une violente envie de le gifler parcourrait la jeune fille mais les souvenirs encore frais de son impuissance face à lui dans sa propre chambre, l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se contentât d'accélérer rageusement le pas.

Ayant parcouru la moitié du trajet en silence, Aaliyah se décida à évoquer le sujet qui avait refait surface alors qu'elle se repassait en mémoire l'entrevue avec McGonagall.

– Euh... pour le truc avec le château, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire précisément ?

– Tu n'as donc jamais décoré chez toi? C'est pourtant simp-

– Non. Coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec, je n'ai jamais décoré chez moi. Son visage s'était refermé.

– Et bien les deux préfets en chef –nous–, continua Drago comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, préparons tous les détails comme les décorations, le buffet, ou encore le thème sur lequel on décorera le château, on peut aussi recommander aux elfes une particularité pour le buffet, des choses comme ça en somme.

– Ah... ça me plaît assez, et puis le thème est donné puis-ce que c'est halloween.

– J'en connais qui ne seraient pas du même avis que toi, ajouta-t-il plus bas. A ce propos je pense inviter des Serpentard, histoire d'avoir plus d'avis sur la question.

« _Et surtout histoire d'avoir moins de choses à faire_ » pensa-t-il.

– C'est d'accord, j'essaierai d'inviter des Gryffondor alors et-

Un cri provenant d'une salle non loin la stoppa dans sa phrase.

Saisissant leurs baguettes ils se dirigèrent vers sa source du bruit. Ce fut Aaliyah qui pénétra dans la salle la première tandis que Drago scrutait le reste du couloir derrière eux. Il allait la suivre lorsque la porte lui claqua au nez, le laissant dehors tandis que son homologue était prise au piège. Il essaya d'ouvrir et se stoppa lorsque qu'un cri strident retentit dans le couloir.


	5. Limites

**Bonjour à tous et toutes! Comment allez vous? Moi ça va mieux depuis que j'ai moins de choses à faire en cours, le début d'année était assez chargé. Breffons, je tiens à vous remercier _Vous_ qui me suivez ou juste si vous me lisez de façon régulière _ou non_ , ça me fait plaisir de voir que chaque nouveau chapitre se fait lire lui aussi, car je remet constamment en compte mon style d'écriture, et voir que même si on ne me le dit pas toujours , on lit mes chapitres donc merci, vous me motivez!**

 **Ah aussi, j'ai trouvé (je n'avais pas vraiment cherché aussi, il faut le dire) comment répondre personnellement aux reviews (par MP) plutôt qu'ici en début de chapitre, donc maintenant je crois que je vais faire comme ça, si j'en reçois.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse le _(M)_ en début de chapitre représente une bande son qui colle au thème, ça rajoute un peut d'ambiance je trouve, donc SI ça intéresse, il suffis juste d'ouvrir un autre onglet dans votre navigateur et de rechercher sur Youtube ou Soundcloud (je l'utilise plus, vu que sur Ytube les soundtracks ne sont pas toujours disponibles) le nom indiqué. Si vous vous en moquez, ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire sans. On a un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires légaux.**

* * *

 ** _(M): Debris - Gravity (2013)- Movie Soundtrack by Steven Price_**

 _._

Ce cri était à glacer le sang. Qui était donc cette personne ? Ou cette chose ?

De toute évidence, Poudlard était un lieu vraiment très protégé, rien n'aurait pu y pénétrer, et encore moins maintenant. Rien qui ne se cache dans une salle de classe afin d'attaquer les gens, du moins.

Il essaya encore d'enfoncer la porte sans succès. Il aurait pu aller chercher McGonagall, mais celle-ci comme ces autres Gryffondor douteraient surement de son innocence dans cette affaire, il ne savait pas lui-même pas ce qui attendait son homologue de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il ne voulait pas être tenu responsable de ce qui pourrait lui arriver alors qu'elle était en sa compagnie. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Si Seltz devait mourir, il préférait que ce ne soit pas en sa présence. Rebrousser chemin était donc exclu, bien que l'idée lui paraissait encore tentante… et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce que pouvaient penser ces bouffons !

Il voulait tout simplement se prouver à lui-même qu'il en était capable. Peut-être. Capable d'aider, de sauver quelqu'un. Il voulait être fier de lui. Se prouver qu'il ne serait plus ce lâche, celui qui ne savait pas prendre de décision par lui-même. Celui qui obéissait sans broncher. Il prouverait qu'il méritait bien son nom.

Alors il insista, comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait. Il s'obstina et continua de frapper contre le bois. Ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal mais la douleur le poussait à continuer. Il devait l'aider et il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il la sauverait et par la même occasion, on ne le rendrait pas responsable de ce qui lui arriverait s'il ne parvenait pas à la sortir de là.

S'arrêtant un moment pour écouter, il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus rien, plus aucun bruit. Sa respiration s'accéléra, que pouvait-il bien ce passer à l'intérieur ? Alors il l'appela :

– Seltz ?! aucune réponse ne lui parvint

– Seltz, est ce que tu m'entends ? insista-t-il.

~~O~O~O~~

Alors qu'elle entrait, un nuage opaque se forma autour d'elle, lui bloquant la vue. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'entendait plus vraiment de bruit extérieur. En revanche elle pouvait très clairement entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et pomper de plus en plus fort. Sa vision n'était qu'obscurité et froid, elle était comme coupé du monde. Pétrifiée, c'était le mot. Elle était pétrifiée de peur. Soudain elle ressentit une présence. L'air s'était rafraichi et quelque chose de froid lui parcourut le bras. Ce n'était surement pas dans l'esprit d'une caresse. C'était un peu comme lorsque l'on touchait une grenouille ou un être au sang-froid, un contact qui nous laissait une étrange sensation. Une pensée l'effleura : « _Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'œuvre du Druide?_ » elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'un craquement retentit non loin de son emplacement. Elle manquait d'air, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée, il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle. « _Ressaisis toi Lyah, ta grand-mère t'as mieux élevé que ça !_ » ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas ce monstre, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit réel. Poudlard était un lieu insaisissable, jamais il n'aurait pu y pénétrer. De plus rien ne prouvait qu'il soit réel et elle avait tendance à perdre la raison lorsqu'elle paniquait. Ce devait forcément être autre chose.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui est là ?

– …Ti-hihi-hihi ! un rire presque enfantin lui répondit

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qui est là ?

« … »

– Malefoy… Malefoy ou es-tu?!

Peut-être n'entendait-il pas ? Peut-être qu'il était parti chercher la directrice, une idée plus sombre s'insinua : peut-être qu'il avait simplement rebroussé chemin la laissant se débrouiller seule, cette idée semblait le mieux coller à son personnage… Mais elle devait tout de même réessayer.

– Malefoy ? Répond je t'en supplie! sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot

– Je vais te sortir de là, elle parvint à entendre sa réponse, un énorme soulagement l'envahit et elle du réprimer avec effort, le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler.

« _Oh Merlin, il m'a entendu_ » elle se sentit tout de suite mal d'avoir douté de lui. A deux ils arriveraient surement à résoudre cette situation qui la dépassait un peu. Il lui semblait être quelqu'un au caractère froid et réfléchi en toute situation.

~~O~O~O~~

Drago écoutait mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il colla même son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Puis il lui vint une idée. Celle-ci lui semblait folle mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il lança alors un sort en direction de la porte, priant pour qu'il fonctionne

– Sonorus ! Le sort ricocha sur cette dernière et revint vers lui, le frôlant de peu. Il reformula le même sort tout en tentant de maitriser la vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger.

Puis il recolla sa tête contre la porte lorsque l'incantation sembla fonctionner, et c'est là qu'il l'entendit :

« Malefoy ? Répond je t'en supplie »

Elle avait une drôle de voix, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Pris d'il ne savait quel élan, il lança des sort d'isolation dans le couloir afin de ne pas ameuter tout le château et pointa sa baguette en direction de sa gorge en lançant un autre sonorus.

– Je vais te sortir de là

Se frappant la main contre son front il cria

– Mais bien sûr !

 _« J'ai crié? »_ s'interrogea-t-il se rendant compte que le sortilège opérait toujours. Il jura intérieurement et formula le contre sort.

– Sourdinam. Et maintenant Alohomora ! il était bête d'avoir pensé que de simples sorts ne fonctionneraient pas.

Dans un grincement rouillé, la porte se déverrouilla. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Cela aurait évité qu'il se courbature le bras. Il entra, cherchant des yeux son homologue féminin.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Drago sorti sa baguette et murmura un bref lumos afin d'augmenter ses capacités à voir ce qui l'entourait.

Il sentit un objet allant à toute vitesse lui frôler l'épaule pour aller s'écraser contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Et pour Aaliyah ce fut la goute faisant déborder le chaudron. Elle poussa un large cri, s'époumonant à l'appeler, à l'implorer de lui répondre. Réaction typique d'une fille, se dit-il. En temps normal il se serait délecté d'un de ces moments, mais là ils risquaient tous deux leur peau face à celui ou celle qui se cachait derrière cette obscurité.

– Drago ! Dis-moi que tu sais comment nous sortir de là… s'exprima-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Celui-ci pouvait sentir que l'émotion avait pris le dessus, si cela continuait elle ne tarderait pas à pleurer. Et il avait horreur des pleurs. Alors, se retournant pour faire face à l'endroit où il lui semblait l'avoir entendu, il avança.

Il avançait à pas lent mais régulier, ne prenant aucun risque de se faire une quelconque blessure. Car bientôt Serpentard avait aurait ses sélections pour sa nouvelle équipe de quidditch et il tenait à faire ses preuves. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa silhouette, elle était de dos et aussi sournoisement qu'un serpent, il se glissa dans son dos et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. C'était beaucoup trop tentant de la surprendre, danger ou pas.

Aaliyah ne s'y attendait pas du tout sursauta. Elle allait crier lorsque Drago lui posa de force la main sur la bouche, l'intimant au silence. Il se saisit de son bras et la retourna face à lui pour essayer de la calmer.

– Ça va c'est moi, calmes toi, il agita sa baguette devant son visage, et grâce à celle-ci toujours allumée, il put voir qu'elle lui faisait les gros yeux. Sa main lui bloquait toujours la bouche.

– Je te lâche, mais tu restes calme d'accord? elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Un autre objet vint se briser à quelques pas d'où ils se tenaient, provoquant à la jeune fille un couinement apeuré et rompant l'accord qu'elle venait à peine de passer avec son homologue. Drago lui saisit le poignet et se rapprocha d'un air menaçant.

– Tu vas la fermer oui ? siffla-t-il furieusement, À croire que tu ne sais que crier! On est deux ici à se mettre en danger au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, alors tu as deux choix: soit tu la ferme histoire que l'on puisse se concentrer sur le problème et espérer sortir d'ici saint et sauf, soit c'est moi qui te la fait fermer. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas aimer la méthode que j'emploierai. Il avait réussi à paraitre menaçant tout en lui sifflant sa diatribe à voix basse.

N'osant même plus le regarder en face, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard perçant qui la mettrait encore plus mal alaise, même si elle était presque certaine que l'obscurité l'en empêcherait. Il fallait dire que le Serpentard avait employé l'un de ses tons les plus intimidants et le fait d'avoir chuchoté pour ne pas risquer de se faire entendre avait accentué cet effet dont il n'était pas peu fier. Heureusement pour lui, la pénombre le masquait assez.

– On n'y voit rien, avec ce brouillard, remarqua-t-il, d'ailleurs comment est-ce que de la brume pouvait être sombre ? il éloigna vite cette question, ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

– J'ai une idée, annonça la jeune fille peu sûre d'elle, à trois, on fait un lumos maxima. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

Ça lui parut être une bonne idée car il déclara

– Bien. Allons-y, un, deux, trois

– Lumos Maxima ! Prononcèrent-ils de concert, levant maintenant leurs deux baguettes, ils se mirent dos à dos, baguettes solidement tenues, éclairant de leur plus forte lumière la petite salle.

Aaliyah pris la parole.

– Cette chose n'est pas humaine

– J'en ai bien l'impression, marmonna le jeune homme de sa voix trainante

– J'ai eu une sensation bizarre tout à l'heure et je crois que c'était ' _ça_ ' qui m'a touché, elle se frotta inconsciemment le bras.

Drago se souvint alors de ses réflexions précédentes, _« Poudlard était un lieu vraiment très protégé, rien n'aurait pu y pénétrer »_ , ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il parut comprendre ce que son inconscient avait déjà saisi.

– Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il

– Quoi ? le questionna du regard une Aaliyah étonné par cet accès d'émotion

– Forcément, s'il ne peut pas y entrer, il faut qu'il soit déjà là, continua Drago

– Explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas

– Tu as fait remarquer que ça n'est pas humain, mais comme Poudlard est à priori imprenable, la menace viendrait forcément de l'intérieur

La jeune fille sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Donc tu veux dire… qu'on se fait attaquer par quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui est à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi ?

– La question à cette question m'est inconnue, mais pourrai plutôt te dire _quoi_

– Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la Gryffondor, suivant ses pensées

– C'est Peeves. Dit un Drago fier de son petit effet.

– L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, murmura-t-elle en comprenant à quoi ils avaient affaire.

– Exact.

Un énième objet se dirigea droit sur eux cette fois ci, mettant fin à leur conversation. Aaliyah fut plus rapide et prononça un sort

– Diffindo ! l'objet se brisa et le blond suivi d'un _protego_ pour les protéger d'éventuels éclats

~~O~O~O~~

Ce fut le calme pendant quelques secondes où les deux homologues purent reprendre leur souffle, menaçant toujours le vide, de leurs baguettes, guettant une nouvelle attaque.

Puis soudain cet être qu'était Peeves leur apparut et la jeune fille le détailla. Il ressemblait vaguement à un démon ou du moins à ce que les moldus prenaient pour des démons, une sorte de croisement avec un lutin. Il était petit, et il portait une cravate orange et ce qui semblait être un chapeau à clochettes.

– Stupéfix ! Cria la jeune fille, réagissant au quart de tour

Mais cela n'eut pour que pour effet de provoquer le rire de Peeves, le sort ne lui avait rien fait.

– C'est un _esprit_ frappeur, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre ? railla Drago

– Et bien vas-y-toi, Mr-j'ai-réponse-à-tout ! Moi au moins j'essaie, enchérit-elle

Il formula un sort dont Aaliyah ne put saisir les paroles tant il marmonnait tout bas et une étrange brise émana de sa baguette, faisant dresser les poils de sa nuque tant la sensation était révulsante. Mais le sort n'eut pas plus d'effet que le précédent.

– Alors ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de le narguer, elle sentit le jeune homme se crisper dans son dos.

Alors qu'elle levait sa baguette en direction de l'esprit, Drago se lança :

– Confundo !

Il n'y eu d'abord aucune réaction de la part de Peeves. Puis au bout d'un instant qui leur parut durer une éternité, il commença à tourner sur lui-même, comme désorienté. L'instant d'après le brouillard se dissipait et les contours de la pièce réapparaissaient.

– Ça a marché! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras, Malefoy, on est sauvé !

– Tu en doutais ? dit-il narquois, ce qui déclencha le rire d'Aaliyah, consciente du fait qu'il bluffait.

– Et tu arrives toujours à passer les portes ! Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux et le lâcha pour essayer de se calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

– Tu as lancé un _confundo_ … cela n'aurait pas dû marcher tu l'as dis-toi-même, remarqua-t-elle

– C'est exact mais toi aussi tu as lancé un sort en même temps il me semble. Un informulé ?

Le blond observa son air troublé alors qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots.

– Je… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je voulais faire, j'ai levé ma baguette par réflexe et… elle a un peu réagit d'elle-même, le blond haussa un sourcil face à sa remarque.

– C'était forcément un sort informulé. Cela te fait une impression similaire lorsque tu en lance en général ? chercha-t-il à savoir alors que son homologue semblait de plus en plus mal alaise.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais encore lancé ? devina-t-il

– Je ne suis pas comme vous, se braqua elle en lui tournant le dos. Il agrippa son poignet et la fit retourner de force.

– Comme _nous_ ? son ton s'était considérablement refroidit

– Oui, repris la Gryffondor en encrant son regard au sien, je ne suis pas comme _vous_ , réitérât-elle d'un air plus assuré. Je ne me suis pas battue, je n'ai pas fait la guerre, j'étais dans un autre pays, quelque part à l'abri ou ma grand-mère savait que je ne courrai aucun risque. Alors _non_ je ne suis pas comme vous, son timbre se durcit, ma septième année vient juste de commencer et je suis moyenne en sortilège, je ne repasse mon année comme vous autres puisque l'année dernière j'étais en sixième année à Beauxbâtons donc tu m'excuseras de ne pas être au même niveau que la plus part des élèves de six à septième année de cette école. Elle quitta rapidement la pièce alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose.

Alors que le blond marchait d'un pas trainant dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, il aperçut la Gryffondor au loin, appuyé sur un mur près d'une salle de classe, en train de l'attendre. Il esquissa un sourire narquois en l'apercevant. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, elle le rejoint sans un mot et ils continuèrent leur ronde.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils franchirent le tableau menant à leur salle commune. Ils étaient exténués et partirent directement vers leurs chambres respectives. Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux préfets en chef ne dormit paisiblement.

~~O~O~O~~

Un silence timide régnait entre eux en cette matinée fraîche. Aaliyah marchait calmement et Drago trainait des pieds à côté, ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers.

Un millier de questions à propos de l'autre fusaient en leur cerveaux, ils étaient côtes à côtes et pourtant si éloignés.

Aaliyah n'entendit pas Luna la saluer. Hier elle avait appelé Malefoy _« Drago »_. Hier elle s'était élancée dans ses bras… situation assez gênante avec du recul, ses émotions à fleur de peau lui faisaient toujours faire des choses étranges. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Peut-être que leur entente s'améliorerait suite à cela.

Drago non plus ne vit pas ses amis lui faire les gros yeux parce qu'il marchait en compagnie d'une Gryffondor. Il était préoccupé. Hier Seltz l'avait prise dans ses bras. Cela avait été étrange mais pas aussi dérangeant qu'il aurait pu le penser. Hier, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, surement par inattention d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais cela restait étrange venant d'une Gryffondor, il était habitué à d'autres standards. Pire, hier il l'avait sauvé d'une attaque alors qu'il aurait pu rebrousser chemin. Peeves ne lui aurait jamais joué qu'un mauvais tour, rien d'autre. Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Hier une limite avait été franchie, qui sait où cela mènerait...

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? On soulève encore un peu plus de questions... Dites-moi tout!**


	6. Là ou les problèmes s'arrêtent

**Bonjour! Comment ça va depuis le dernier chapitre? J'espère que vous allez bien! A l'heure actuelle je poste depuis le pc d'une amie chez qui je suis en vacances, elle à eut la gentillesse d'accepter (en même temps je lui en aurait voulu sinon! ^^). Pour ceux qui ont cours et qui vont y entrer, ou qui sont déjà en vacances, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la lecture, on a une Hermione qui apparait _-enfin!-_ et qui se fera un peu plus présente dorénavant. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de surprise, il est probable que mon style d'écriture est changé entre ce chapitre et les précédents, ne vous affolez pas (ce n'est pas drôle je sais), j'apprécie un peu plus comment j'écris maintenant, que pour les premier chapitres, même après modifications de ce que je n'aimais plus... et vous? J'espère que ça plaira plus qu'avant. J'en ai fini avec le blabla (Yeah!) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Essayez de me laisser vos avis aussi (s'il-vous-plait?) ça m'aidera.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Les jours avaient filés et le temps de préparer le château pour halloween approchait. Pansy avait longuement supplié Drago pour qu'il la laisse aider à organiser, qu'il avait fini par accepter. Après tout, il y gagnait aussi. Il avait alors menacé Blaise afin que lui aussi soit présent, –Théodore ayant poliment refusé car il devait réviser– pour l'aider à contrôler cette dernière dans ses envies effrénées. Le blond en avait discuté avec Aaliyah et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'elle aussi pourrait inviter des amis lors de leur petite réunion.

Aaliyah de son côté avait de suite tenté d'inviter toute la bande de Gryffondor, mais Harry et Ron avait été catégoriques, rien ne se mettrait entre eux et les préparatifs pour les sélections de quidditch. S'était ensuite enchainé une conversation assez houleuse, car Ginny trouvait qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort envers leur nouvelle amie. Mais les garçons restaient sur leurs positions et n'entendaient rien.

Alors uniquement dans le but de les punir, parfaitement consciente du caractère péril de la chose, Ginny annonça à Aaliyah qu'Hermione et elle, viendraient. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait rien y redire car à cet instant, elle était à la bibliothèque, travaillant sur son devoir de potion.

Le soir venu, Ginny se chargea de prévenir sa meilleure amie de sa décision. Mais elle se doutait bien que cette dernière ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille…

– Hermione il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, demanda-t-elle en préparant le terrain

– Ginny franchement, c'est mal me connaitre, je ne m'emporte jamais sans raison _assez_ valable

– Justement c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu promettes… elle avait pris un air grave

Hermione la regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air, un peu touchée qu'elle fasse autant attention mais en même temps amusée. Ginny n'y comprenant rien, haussa un sourcil d'un air faussement dramatique qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux amies. Se retrouvant à bout de souffle, elles se stoppèrent, ou du moins, tentèrent de le faire.

– D'accord Gin', tu sais que je te fais confiance, la brunette ajouta un clin d'œil à sa phrase

– D'accord, souvient toi que tu as promis, lui rappela-t-elle, donc… je t'ai raconté en retournant de la bibliothèque, que Ron, Harry et moi avions eu une dispute ?

– Oui? l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre d'une œillade

– …c'était à propos de Lyah, enfin pas directement mais suite à ce qu'elle a dit tout a dérapé. Je suis vraiment désolé, tout est allé si vite… menti elle avec affront

– Ginny, viens-en aux faits, ça ne sert à rien de retarder autant la situation, tu ne me ménage pas en faisant ça.

Elle avait parlé sur le ton qu'aurait employé une mère à ses enfants mais il y avait cet air soucieux qui ne la lâchait plus depuis l'instant où Ginny s'était encore excusé. Que pouvait-elle avoir fait d'aussi grave ?

– Bien. Sur un coup de tête… Ron et Harry m'avaient énervée, tu sais bien comment ils sont… je leur ai dit que toi et moi irions… à la réunion qu'organise Lyah pour décider des préparatifs pour Halloween, lâcha-t-elle.

– Bien. Nous irons, je ne vois pas où est le problème, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont réag…

– Dans _leur_ salle commune, coupa Ginny

Les yeux de la brunette rétrécirent, l'idée faisait chemin vers son esprit. Mais Ginny ne pouvait plus attendre et lui dit enfin :

– Il y aura Malefoy et d'autres Serpentard.

Hermione resta interdite, se demandant si c'était une plaisanterie mais quand elle lut dans les yeux de son amie que c'était on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux, céda à la panique.

– Ginny non, tu n'as pas pu me faire ça ? Je n'irais nulle pars ! Dois-je te rappeler qui s'est moqué de moi pas plus tard qu'hier ? » elle empoigna sa baguette d'un mouvement agacé

– Mais tu as promis…

– Je ne me souviens pas avoir prononcé de tels mots, répondit la brunette avec un froncement de sourcils

– Quoi, tu joues sur les mots maintenant ? répondit la rousse, elle reprit : Hermione essaie de me comprendre, en plus Malefoy a accepté sachant que tu serais peut être venue.

– Justement. Il avait une totale confiance en son facteur chance, sachant que je ne viendrai probablement pas sachant qu'ils seraient présents. Et il avait raison, je n'irai nulle part !

Ginny recula de deux pas, en remarquant les gerbes de lumière qui s'échappaient de la baguette de son amie.

Hermione comblât inconsciemment le vide les séparant.

– Tu étais présente non ? ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Harry et lui ont failli en venir aux mains si on ne les avaientt pas séparés, tu t'attends ce que je me présente volontairement chez lui ?!

– Ecoute Mione, la raisonna Ginny, on n'y va pas pour les beaux de Malefoy, on y va pour aider notre préfet en chef.

La brunette quitta la pièce en lui lançant un regard peu amène, bousculant au passage quelques troisièmes années qui rentraient dans la salle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille prendre l'air. Ginny quant à elle, se sentait méprisable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi sa meilleure amie alors que tout était parti d'une mauvaise blague.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Si elle n'allait pas prendre l'air, elle étoufferait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à faire le vide.

« _Inspire, expire, fais le calme, fais le vide autour de toi_ » pensa-t-elle,

Ce genre d'exercices avaient pour but de l'aider mais aujourd'hui, même en puisant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle n'y parvenait pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa réaction était plus qu'excessive. Elle observa un instant les nuages. Le calme refaisait surface, lorsque ses émotions reprirent le dessus.

– Encore à chialer _Granger_ ? elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne sursauta pas. C'était l'une de ces choses que nous laissent la guerre et qu'Hermione se refusait à qualifier 'd' _avantage_ '.

Malefoy. Ce serpent avait l'art d'apparaitre au pire moment. Hermione parut un instant surprise, mais se repris rapidement. Elle n'allait surement pas se laisser aller devant lui, c'est pourquoi elle reprit, cinglante :

– Toujours en train de fouiner, Malefoy ?

Etrangement, celui-ci eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse, mais se reprit bien vite, se cachant sous son masque. Il portait en lui une sorte de fierté qu'elle lui ait répondue de la sorte. Entre ennemis, ils avaient une réputation à tenir.

En arrivant ici, il avait voulu s'éloigner de l'effervescence qui commençait à habiter le château. Et cet endroit était de loin son coin favori de tout Poudlard. Ironique, pensa-t-il. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pleurait. Peut-être était-ce quelque Poufsouffle qui pleurait son amour perdu ? Alors il avait revêtu son masque de froideur, rehaussé d'un sourire moqueur. Il avançait et s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était _elle_.

Elle s'était accoudée au bord, lui tournant le dos. Il s'arrêta dans son action. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il ne l'avait revue, il lui semblait qu'elle avait grandi. Ses éternelles mèches rebelles plissaient sous la force du vent présent au sommet de la tour. Il s'arrêta dans son observation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était agitée de spasmes. Son ennemie était en train de pleurer devant lui. Pas consciemment certes, mais cela le mis tout de même mal à l'aise. Lui, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de situation. Il savait qu'elle pouvait pleurer, –comme le pouvait à peu près tout le monde–, il se doutait qu'elle avait même souvent dû pleurer à cause de ses remarques. Mais la voir dans cette position lui fit perdre de sa superbe à ses yeux.

La guerre avait laissée nombre de marques, certaines plus apparentes que d'autres. Peut-être que Granger en avait été affecté, perdre autant de proches n'avait pas dû la laisser de glace. Il ressentit même un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi souffrir. De cette souffrance qui lui avait été causé par un autre. Il aimait la faire souffrir, d'une certaine façon. Il se surprit à se faire la remarque qu'il n'était surement pas le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre. Pas le seul à posséder ce privilège, de pouvoir faire céder celle qui résistait à tous. C'en était presque sadique.

Après la guerre il avait reconsidéré les choses, il n'était pas réellement contre les nés-moldus, les traitres-à-leur-sang et les autres. Il ne voulait pas leur mort. Mais il ne les aimait pas non plus. Pour plaire à ses ainés il s'était simplement plié et avait accepté les responsabilités qu'on lui incombait. Il avait été conditionné dès sa tendre enfance. Conditionné à détester et à rabaisser ceux que l'on disait lui être inférieur. En même temps, c'était facile de se cacher derrière ce fait. Conditionné. C'est ce qu'il avait été. Mais qu'en lui était venu l'âge de raison, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il s'était incliné. Dire que c'était la faute des autres était bien trop facile, et il en avait fini avec la facilité. Il avait son mot à dire. Il était tout aussi impliqué que ses prédécesseurs.

Alors il n'avait plus cherché à l'insulter dès qu'il la voyait. D'ailleurs il n'insultait plus personne sans aucune raison _assez_ valable, selon lui. Il était maintenant un homme et il reprendrait sa vie en main. Tous les choix n'avaient pas encore étés décidés. Certes il se réservait quelques privilèges, il était un Malefoy après tout. Un Malefoy ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite. Un Malefoy agissait, point.

Et puis cela ne le rendait que d'autant plus impressionnant aux yeux des autres… Ce mode de vie lui convenait. A Poudlard tous étaient conscient qu'il avait changé, mais personne ne savait jusqu'où. Personne ne savait qu'il s'était remis en question, lui, pas ses valeurs. Quoi que les pro-moldus puissent penser, un sang pur restait un sang pur. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont.

Ne tenant plus à la voir ainsi, il parla : « Encore à chialer Granger ? »

C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait rivaliser avec cette fille. La taquiner, la faire sortir de ses gongs, il en raffolait. Bien sûr, cette dernière se releva et fit honneur à sa maison. C'était bien là le courage des Gryffondor, même aux pires moments, ils attaquaient. « Toujours à fouiner, Malefoy ? », elle le gratifia d'un regard noir, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

– Que viens-tu faire ici ? il avait parlé le premier

Hermione n'avait pas envie de lui répondre mais le fit quand même,

– C'est le dernier endroit où Dumbledore était en vie…

Elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux perdre de l'éclat. Elle lui avait servi un pur mensonge, mais elle avait envie de lui faire mal, de lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et elle était quasiment certaine que ça le blesserait. Elle s'avait qu'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait tué, Harry leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Mais lui, ne le savait pas. Elle voulait pour une fois sortir des rangs et avoir le droit de se venger de toutes ses années où il l'avait humilié ou rabaissé plus bas que terre. Les gens disaient qu'il avait changé, après la guerre, ils disaient aussi que les Serpentard, ceux qu'il restait, semblaient moins hostiles. Après la guerre… c'était trop facile. Revenir et prétendre avoir changé alors que vos familles avaient tués maintes autres personnes, prétendument inférieurs, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de parents sorciers.

Drago ravala sa rancœur et continua de parler :

– Je venais souvent ici avant… il sembla se plonger dans de profonds souvenirs et faire abstraction de la présence d'Hermione, il continua, C'est assez étrange mais… d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ici les problèmes s'arrêtaient.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Malefoy était en train de lui parler sans aucune animosité, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes entre eux. Cela semblait trop irréel. Elle refusait d'y croire, certaine qu'il était encore en train de jouer à un de ces jeux afin de l'humilier. Il avait _prétendument_ changé ! Elle ressentait le devoir de partir, de le planter là, mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait envie de découvrir s'il mentait… alors elle l'écouta parler. Jamais elle ne prononça mot ou parole, elle se contenta de l'écouter pendant de courtes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

Il s'était en quelque sorte libéré. En fait il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait parlé, devant elle, se mettant à nu, lui révélant que dans ses moments de faiblesse -eh oui-, il se rendait ici afin de se couper du monde. Si c'était à refaire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui aurai parlé. Il aurai juste passé son chemin, sans aucune attention particulière à son égard. Maintenant il ne savait plus. Il pouvait toujours partir, mais par Salazar, jamais sa fierté ne lui permettrait de s'enfuir de la sorte, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Serpentard avait la réputation d'être lâche, il le concédait. Mais Serpentard avait sa fierté, et la fierté passait avant nombre de choses.

Il était venu pour arrêter de réfléchir, pour s'éloigner du monde, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé c'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de faire. Alors comme Granger, il s'accouda aux remparts et ne dit mot. Cela semblait tellement irréel, lui _et_ Granger.

Hermione aussi trouvait cette situation étrange, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Tant que Malefoy ne l'emmerdait pas. Ils restèrent au calme pendant encore un moment. Tout de même, un espace non négligeable les séparait et Drago faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que Granger s'écartait de plus en plus.

Enfin, vint de moment pour Hermione de partir, elle recula encore, jetant un coup d'œil vers la sortie, ne sachant quoi faire. Attraper ses affaires justes à côté et partir sans se retourner ou tenter autre chose ? Elle amorça un mouvement vers son sac et Malefoy se retourna, mettant fin à ses interrogations muettes.

– Bon, et bien je… tenta-t-elle lorsque Malefoy lui adressa un regard insondable, qui lui fit presque regretter d'être resté au même endroit que lui.

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et quitta la tour plus rouge qu'un coquelicot tant elle était gênée, le pas raide, luttant pour ne pas se retourner, elle continua jusqu'au virage des escaliers, et enfin put se calmer.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas se retourner car elle aurait vu Malefoy la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ visuel.

Cette journée avait été étrange. D'abord avec Seltz qui arborait un large sourire, de toute la matinée il ne l'avait quittée. Elle trimballait sa désagréable bonne humeur autour d'elle. Puis Drago avait croisé Potter et Weaslaid d'une humeur passablement maussade. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le leur faire remarquer. Quant à Weasley fille, elle trainait une tête d'un pied de long, surement qu'elle avait appris que Potter la trompait avec son abruti de frère. Et enfin Granger qui pleurait du haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'était forcément lié. Il était divertissant de les observer. Drago se demandait si c'était la venue prochaine d'Halloween qui leur faisait à tous ce drôle d'effet comme à tant d'autres élèves.

Mais se souvenant de la date qui approchait et que c'était notamment lui qui allait devoir s'en occuper, il perdit tout entrain. Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas trainant, se permettantt un dernier sourire avant de remettre son masque.

Les hostilités allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 _Avouez, qui a remontés les lignes pour vérifier si effectivement Hermione avait « joué sur les mots » ?_

 _Est-ce que certaines choses vous ont déplus ou au contraire y a-t-il des choses que vous avez aimé? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ça j'essaierai de m'améliorer aux prochains chapitres! Je vous dis à très bientôt!_


	7. Mystère et révélations

**Salut à vous et j'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ce n'est pas trop la forme en ce moment mais j'ai réussi à vous poster ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira? Bon, trêve de bavardage je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vais retourner me rouler en boule sous la couette. Un _passionnant_ weekend en perspective! Je m'excuse pour toute faute qui à pu m'échapper et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire jusqu'ici** **? Des persos? (Je peux apporter des précisions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires).**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux que je n'ai pas inventé ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

.

La créature l'observait. Tapie dans son coin, elle suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. A chacun de ses pas elle se rapprochait un peu plus, guettant l'instant où elle pourrait surgir. Elle se délecterait de chaque morceau de ce petit être. Son corps si frêle, elle le broierait sous ses mâchoires. Elle en tremblait déjà d'excitation. Il lui fallait juste attendre. Attendre le moment opportun, celui où personne ne pourrait l'aider. La proie serait alors à sa totale merci…

Aaliyah se réveilla en sursaut, elle était couverte de sueur. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ces affreux cauchemars. D'habitude, il s'agissait souvent de souvenirs de ses défunts parents qui lui revenaient par bribes. Mais ce soir c'était différent, elle s'était sentie comme dans la peau d'un autre. D'ailleurs elle avait encore l'impression de ressentir les effluves qu'elle avait perçu dans son rêve. Une odeur fantôme de sang chaud lui titillait encore les narines. Effrayé, elle se redressa dans son lit, elle avait eut l'impression que cette odeur l'attirait, dans ce rêve. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Ne tenant pas plus que cela à se rendormir, elle jetât un bref coup d'œil au réveil. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures, mais garda les yeux rivés au plafond. Son esprit divagua pendant quelques instants, à moitié entre l'éveil et l'endormissement, elle se laissa aller et pensa à tout et à rien. Puis quand vint l'heure d'aller se préparer pour les cours, elle se leva d'un bond, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Malefoy la devancer aujourd'hui.

~~O~O~O~~

La matinée s'était passée sans accroc et ce n'est que tard dans la journée, quelle aperçut Malefoy. Il était en grande discussion avec Pansy Parkinson, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une dispute. Mais ce qu'elle trouva bizarre c'est que plus loin, Zabini et Nott semblaient les attendre avec un air ennuyé, pas du tout alerté par leur pseudo dispute. Encore plus bizarre, le jeune couple –il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela– se disputait à voix basse alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. On pouvait voir une Pansy Parkinson légèrement électrique, elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de faire des mouvements descriptifs avec les bras. Malefoy quant à lui avait l'air indécis, hésitant à lui répondre.

Cette histoire semblait clairement intéressante. Aaliyah décida donc de se camoufler derrière une armure non loin afin de ne pas en perdre une miette. C'est alors qu'un groupe de cinquième année traversa et le groupe de Serpentard stoppa net ses messes basses, reprenant une attitude d'apparence normale. Lorsque le groupe s'éloigna, Pansy Parkinson jeta un regard sévère sur Malefoy, lui saisit le bras, le forçant à la suivre par la même occasion et alla rejoindre les autres garçons.

Il était clair que cette filature n'avait servi à rien pour la Gryffondor. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne savait comment interpréter les faits. Alors Aaliyah se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus proches voulant éviter de les rencontrer.

Arrivé à l'angle d'une salle de classe, assurée de ne pas se faire repérer, elle s'autorisa un long soupir.

– On peut savoir qu'est ce qui te fait pousser un tel soupir ? la jeune fille sursauta violement

Malefoy et ses amis se trouvaient juste derrière elle. Aaliyah tourna si rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur qu'il était obligé que quelque chose ait craqué dans son cou. Théo fit une grimace.

– Et ce serait en quel honneur ? répondit-elle, fière de sa répartie

– Ce serait un peu normal de ta pars après nous avoir espionné non ? il provoqua alors la surprise de ses camarades qui eux-mêmes ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte.

« _Alors je me suis faite repérer_ » pensa la Gryffondor, écarquillant les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le petit sourire que Malefoy arborait.

– Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas pour cela que je viens te parler, nous devons préparer cette fichue réunion pour Halloween, les choses ont assez trainé comme ça, assura-t-il de son air blasé

– Je suis au courant, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Elle ne supportait plus de voir cet air arrogant sur son visage. Que proposes-tu ?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait coupé, le Serpentard avait imperceptiblement sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là le sale caractère des Gryffondor.

– Je propose qu'on fasse ça vendredi après les cours, comme ça plus tôt on a fini…

– Mieux c'est ! Termina Blaise Zabini qui jusque-là était resté silencieux.

Il lança un regard moqueur pour Drago. Il avait tellement entendu ce dernier parler d'Halloween et du sentiment que cela lui inspirait qu'il connaissait maintenant presque toutes les phrases que ce dernier ne cessait de répéter.

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et observa son homologue d'un regard appuyé. Celle-ci fixait toujours le jeune métisse d'un regard traduisant son incompréhension, lorsque ce dernier la fit sortir de ses pensées.

– Seltz, je crois qu'il attend ta réponse, il fit un léger coup de tête en direction de Malefoy

– Oh ! Oui. J'en parlerai aux autres, et je te dis ça ce soir, répondit elle souriante. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son changement d'humeur, Blaise avait un don pour calmer la situation. Tout comme il pouvait au contraire, de quelques mots, faire dégénérer la situation au point où personne ne sache comment ils en étaient arrivés à se taper dessus.

Cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité des trois autres Serpentard restés en retrait jusqu'alors. Aaliyah fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis vira au rouge lorsqu'elle comprit le double sens de ses mots. Malefoy fusilla ses amis du regard et se dirigeât vers eux avec un air de reproche.

Ceux-ci prétextèrent devoir se rendre quelque pars et prirent la poudre de cheminette. Aux loin, Zabini se retourna hilare et dit :

– Tu nous diras demain matin de quel _genre_ de réponse il s'agissait ! il lui fit un clin d'œil

– Zabini… Grinça Malefoy, il lança un dernier regard à la Gryffondor et parti dans la même direction que les autres Serpentard.

Aaliyah ne savait plus quoi penser de ces mystérieux Serpentard. _« Ils se disputent et l'instant d'après font comme si de rien n'était_ ». Par contre elle trouvait qu'entre eux ils étaient plutôt sympas pour des membres appartenant à une maison tenant la réputation de 'très froide'. Ils ne devaient agir ainsi qu'entre eux alors, car en public, elle n'avait jamais croisé cet air presque jovial sur leurs visages. Une fois de plus comme l'avait renseigné Hermione, ils tenaient à préserver l'honneur et la réputation de leur maison.

N'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

 _« Note personnelle : Hermione ne se trompe jamais »_

~~O~O~O~~

Minerva McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. De sa vie, jamais pareille situation n'avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cela augmenterait considérablement les problèmes qu'ils auraient à gérer. En tant que directrice, elle et son suppléant devraient fournir un travail d'hercule afin que tout soit prêt dans les temps. Le corps enseignant avait déjà du mal à gérer le surplus d'élèves auquel il avait dû faire face à la rentrée… Il fallait dire qu'après la victoire d'Harry, nombre étaient les parents ayant réinsérés leurs enfants aux seins d'écoles, préférant Poudlard car y voyant là une hypothétique occasion que leurs enfants côtoient 'le grand Harry Potter'. Ne pouvant refuser l'éducation à ceux qui en avaient besoin, ils n'avaient pu qu'acquiescer. De plus, parmi eux figuraient aussi les enfants de nombreux sorciers venus aider à cette restauration post-bataille. Les choses étaient allées très vite.

Le professeur venait de recevoir une note du ministère. L'année scolaire avait certes déjà commencé, mais ils avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Maintenant c'était au tour des enseignants de s'y plier. De sa mine pincée, elle attendait le reste des enseignants à qui elle avait envoyé un patronus en spécifiant que la situation était urgente. Dans la pièce, étaient déjà présent les professeurs de vol, d'arithmancie et de sortilège, n'ayant pas cours à l'instant. Pas moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là, soucieux de savoir quelle était cette urgence.

Le professeur de défense qui prit la parole de son air supérieur :

– Quelle est donc cette urgence Minerva ?

La concernée le toisa du regard. Le professeur Supernius n'était qu'un employé du ministère venu en renfort, mais celui-ci se croyait visiblement indispensable et supérieur aux autres enseignants.

– Eh bien, Mr Supernius, dit-elle en omettant volontairement son titre de professeur, elle devait lui rappeler qu'il lui devait le respect. Elle continua, Je viens de recevoir la note que nous attendions du ministère.

Elle fit une courte pause, et cette fois-ci s'adressa à tout le monde

– Je crains qu'il n'y ait des changements drastiques à mettre en place à Poudlard.

– Que voulez dire ? demanda Horace Slughorn, brisant le silence qui s'était installé

Minerva sorti de son tiroir, un parchemin frappé du sceau ministériel qu'elle leur fit passer. Ils pâlirent tous à la vue de ce qui les attendait. Mais si les autres étaient pales, Supernius lui, était livide.

En effet, cette note l'informait entre autre qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine Poudlard se passerait de ses services. Sans plus tarder, la directrice leur demanda de prendre congé, il était bientôt l'heure du diner, il fallait en informer les élèves.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, le diner avait largement commencé, elle annoncerait donc la nouvelle à sa fin. A la table des enseignants, régnait un silence tendu.

~~O~O~O~~

Neville se détourna de la scène et observa ses amis. Harry qui avait remarqué, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– Vous ne trouvez pas les profs bizarres ce soir ?

– Maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Ginny en donnant un coup d'œil dans leur direction, quand Seamus pris la parole

– J'ai entendu des sixièmes années en parler dans un couloir, il parait que les cours qui avaient lieu en fin d'aprèm ont été brusquement suspendus suite à un patronus de McGonagall

– Vous êtes au courant ? demanda un élève aux joues bien rondes, qui avait laissé trainer ses oreilles, en fixant Aaliyah

– Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais d'ailleurs, dit-elle avec une moue

– Eh bien en tant que préfets en chef je pensais que… désolé ! s'excusa l'enfant en rougissant, provoquant un sourire tendre de la part de nombre de filles autour de la table les garçons ayant suivis la scène levaient les yeux au ciel

– Ce n'est pas grave, repris la préfète, je vous tiendrais informé si j'en apprends plus.

Le repas poursuivis dans le calme bruyant de la grande salle. Mais alors que les préfets se levaient pour inciter les autres à faire de même et conduire les plus jeunes aux dortoirs, la directrice se leva et les fit interrompre.

– Veuillez-vous rasseoir je vous prie, dit-elle poliment, vos professeurs et moi-même avons des informations à vous communiquer.

Le calme se fit dans toute la pièce, ne laissant plus que quelques chuchotements apeurés. La directrice put donc reprendre avec la voix amplifiée pour mieux se faire entendre

– Le nouveau ministère et le conseil administratif de Poudlard viennent de nous faire part des nouvelles mesures qu'il est impératif de prendre dans l'enceinte du château.

Tous les Serpentard étaient figés, pendus aux lèvres de la directrice, s'attendant au pire. Elle continua

– Tout d'abord, nous procéderons aux changements de quelques mots de passes

Un Poufsouffle se permit de faire un commentaire que la directrice sembla entendre, elle reprit donc, la mine sévère

– Sachez jeunes gens que nous comptons repartir sur de nouvelles résolutions pour le monde magique et il est hors de question qu'une histoire comme celle ayant eu lieu se répète, tous les sorciers sont égaux et c'est donc pourquoi j'y avais moi-même pensé et _non_ sur _ordre_ du ministère comme vous semblez le penser.

Cette déclaration en ravis plus d'uns dont Hermione qui ne se priva pas d'afficher un sourire pour montrer son soutien.

– Il y aura donc changements des mots de passe des salles communes de Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle les préfets passeront vous les communiquer en temps voulu […]

Des chuchotements retentirent,

 _« –_ Pas étonnant qu'ils aient changé celui de Serpentard, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de _'Sang-pur'_ , mais aussi ceux des autres maisons, je ne m'y attendais pas

– Tu as bien entendu qu'on parlait d'égalité il me semble, c'est un bon début, répondis un autre

– Ouais… silence je crois que des Serpentard nous ont entendu ! _»_ Blaise se détourna de la conversation et se reconcentra sur la directrice.

.

– […] Il y aura des changements d'emploi de temps, vous professeurs sont déjà en train d'y veiller, elle s'interrompit suites aux vagues de protestation des élèves puis continua

– L'administration s'y prend un peu tard certes mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. L'année scolaire ne recommenceras pas, elle se poursuivra avec les nouveaux cours et nous tenterons de rattraper au maximum le retard occasionné par la perte du mois de septembre. C'est pourquoi les derniers cours pourront prendre fin jusqu'à dix-huit heure selon les emplois de temps, ce qui veut dire que vous n'aurez plus deux, mais bien jusqu'à trois cours l'après-midi. Le dîner tiendra lieu à partir de dix-neuf heures. »

Toute la salle affichait une tête de six pieds de long, les préfets compris. Les professeurs ne purent qu'êtres désolés pour leur élèves. Rusard quant à lui, rayonnait. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Peut-être que les chaines qu'il s'évertuait à entretenir lui serviraient cette année, avec tous ces mauvais garnements à Poudlard.

–… En raison de travaux de réhabilitation, ce que nombre d'entre vous ont dû remarquer mais je tiens tout de même à le préciser : il est possible que vous croisiez des sorciers externes à Poudlard. L'accès à certains étages sera aussi réglementé. Il n'y aura pas de cours dispensés dans les salles du deuxième et sixième étage. L'accès aux toilettes et à l'infirmerie étant maintenu, vous serez libres d'y aller. »

– Est-ce que cela signifie que l'on aura moins de cours ? osa tout de même une troisième année, redonnant sourire à certains.

– J'y viens Miss, c'est donc pourquoi les élèves de cinquième année ou moins sont incités à prendre des options ayant lieux en dehors de l'enceinte du château.

Ce fut encore une nouvelle vague de protestation, les élèves se turent à la demande leurs préfets. Le pire était encore à venir, au vu de la mine qu'arboraient certains professeurs.

–… Vous étiez déjà au courant que votre actuel professeur de défense ne resterait pas indéfiniment, un nouveau professeur va donc définitivement prendre sa place, d'autres enseignants viendrons eux aussi spécialement pour le nombre important de premières à quatrièmes années que nous rencontrons cette année.

Cette fois ci il n'y eut aucune réflexion à par des sifflements appréciateurs, les élèves étaient satisfaits de ne plus avoir de cours avec le professeur _'Supernul'_.

–… Concernant les cours en eux-mêmes, le cours d'étude des moldus ne sera plus facultatif, il fera donc partie des options obligatoires à sélectionner selon vos préférences.

Il valait mieux en finir avec les informations à problèmes alors McGonagall finit d'achever l'assemblée avec la plus grosse information. C'est d'une voix sans appel qu'elle informa :

– L'année scolaire prendra fin avec les examens se déroulant l'avant dernière semaine du dernier mois. A l'heure actuelle, nos hiboux ont dus parvenir aux familles des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, afin de les en informer en priorité.

On pouvait nettement ressentir cette aura de déprime qui régnait dans la salle. Ron dont le moral était tombé plus bas que ses chaussettes, espéra :

– Est-ce que c'est terminé ?

La directrice afficha une mine désolée.

– Je crains que non Mr Weasley, mais les informations qui vont suivre devraient vous ravir, j'en suis certaine.

Il y eu un court silence, les élèves se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Constatant que non, on entendit de longs soupirs retomber, les enseignants eux-mêmes se permettant de petits sourires, la directrice reprit donc :

– Il n'y aura pas de modifications concernant le quidditch, la saison commencera normalement en octobre et prendra fin en mai. Il en va de même pour les leçons de transplanage des six et septièmes années étant majeurs.

A l'entente du mot quidditch, plusieurs visages s'étaient réanimés, dont majoritairement ceux des garçons. Les conversations reprirent bon train. S'en suivirent les mots de la fin.

– Après cette guerre et pour cette grosse année qui s'annonce, nous sommes nombreux à encourager la détente, elle s'autorisa un regard pour quelques septièmes années, c'est pourquoi aux grandes occasions il se pourrait qu'il y ait des bals et des sorties à Pré-au-lard précédant ceux-ci, cette idée nous a été soumise par quelques élèves, mais nous débattons encore de la nécessité ou non de ces évènements au sein de l'école.

Des éclats de joie retentirent aux quatre coins de la pièce, la quasi-totalité des filles étaient aux anges. Néanmoins la directrice repris avec un pincement de lèvres.

– Inutile de préciser qu'un comportement exemplaire est de rigueur le cas échéant, tonna la directrice, le dos bien droit. La fin de semaine se déroulera selon vos horaires actuels, les changements prendront effets lundi. Vos préfets passeront dans vos salles communes le matin afin de vous communiquer vos nouveaux mots de passes. Les emplois de temps seront quant à eux distribués durant le petit déjeuner selon le même procédé. Sur ce, jeunes gens, vous pouvez prendre congé.

La directrice s'autorisa elle aussi un soupir. Tout cela n'était plus de son âge.

Les préfets eux, boudaient légèrement. Ils allaient encore avoir du travail, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

* * *

* _Nom spécifiquement inventé_


	8. Une réunion agitée

**Bonjour/bonsoir! Vous allez bien? Moi ça va un peu mieux qu'il y a deux semaines, j'ai même pu écrire un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre (d'ailleurs clin d'œil à mes reviewers Swangranger et 'Guest' qui se reconnaîtra! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et trop inspirée/motivée à écrire, j'étais littéralement survoltée). Merci à 'Guest' d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce qui clochait ou pas dans mes chapitres, je suis contente que la croissance (légère) de la taille des chapitres plaise :D je fais de mon mieux pour ça. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai déjà posté ici. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre sans plus tarder, bonne lecture. :D**

 **Ps: les suggestions de soudntrack sont de retour! (M) ça n'engage personne bien sur, c'est juste que pour certains chapitres (ceux où il y a de l'action pour la plus part, les autres, -comme ici- c'est plus lorsque l'envie m'en prend) je décide de rajouter un bande son (son titre plus précisément) qui colle à l'ambiance du chapitre -ou à une partie du chapitre-.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **(M): I was never going to go to Africa - Abel Korzeniowski (Penny Dreadful)**

.

Pansy Parkinson se réveilla avant ses camarades de chambre, comme à son habitude, ne voulant pas risquer de les croiser. Elle n'en avait pas peur, non. C'est juste que se sentir ouvertement exclue des conversations et de toutes autres choses d'ailleurs, commençait à lui peser plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Au moins avec ses amies d'avant, –même si elle était consciente que leur relations s'apparentaient plus au rapport dominant/dominé qu'à de l'amitié– elle pouvait s'adonner à des commérages et autres frivolités que les filles faisaient entre elles. Tous ces nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard regardaient Serpentard d'un mauvais œil, quoi qu'on ne puisse pas le leur reprocher. Même les Serpentard entre eux se distançaient d'elle et du petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec Blaise, Théo et Drago. C'était du jamais vu dans la maison vert et argent, mais au moins cela ne restait que cela, de la distance. Rares étaient les confits qui en arrivaient aux baguettes et Pansy en remerciait Salazar.

Leur petit groupe s'était formé un peu malgré eux, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà et surtout à cause de cette réclusion forcée. Ni Millicent ni les Greengrass n'étaient revenues à Poudlard cette année, mais Pansy refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait toujours les garçons… même si s'étaient des _garçons_.

La jeune fille se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bain. L'avantage de se lever tôt était qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour elle. Elle apparut bien plus tard dans la salle commune vêtue d'un uniforme impeccable, ses cheveux noirs lui frôlant à peine les épaules. La quiétude fraiche qui régnait à ces heures ci dans les cachots avait toujours quelque chose de très intimiste qui avait le don de la détendre. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et d'un geste nonchalant raviva les flammes qui s'étaient taries il y a de ça des heures. Assise dans un gros fauteuil pointant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac elle se perdit dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que quand elle commença à entendre du bruit autour d'elle. Le château commençait à s'éveiller.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple et retourna aux dortoirs pour chercher ses affaires. Et c'est vêtu de lourdes robes la protégeant du froid, qu'elle s'aventura dans les couloirs glacés du château. Elle perdit pas mal de temps à cause des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et quand elle arriva enfin dans le bureau de la directrice tous les autres élèves étaient déjà présent. Elle aperçut Abbot et un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Granger et son rouquin de copain qu'elle se fit un devoir d'ignorer. De l'autre côté de la pièce étaient présent son homologue Serpentard avec un nom à consonance asiatique dont elle ne se souvenait plus, ainsi que l'une des jumelles Patil accompagnée de ce sixième année qui ne se privait jamais de lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas lorsqu'il la croisait. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de la directrice.

Tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais, elle vint se placer à côté de Drago qui l'ignora royalement –il devait s'être levé du mauvais pied– et de Seltz qu'elle salua vaguement, c'était la seule à lui avoir vraiment esquissé un sourire.

La directrice apparut derrière une pile de dossier comme si elle avait toujours été là et lui adressa un regard courroucé.

– Nous vous attendions miss Parkinson, l'informa-t-elle. Pansy baissa les yeux. Dire qu'elle s'était levée en avance, tout ça pour finir en retard. La directrice éluda l'incident d'un mouvement de baguette.

– Messieurs les préfets, mesdemoiselles, continua-t-elle, vous serez chargés de communiquer aux élèves de vos maisons les nouveaux mots de passe pour accéder aux salles communes, elle fit apparaitre quatre parchemins qui s'envolèrent chacun vers des préfets de maison différentes.

Pansy n'était pas celle qui avait rattrapé le parchemin et elle fut obligée de se rapprocher du Serpentard dont elle avait retrouvé le nom, –Maï, un cinquième année– afin de pouvoir lire le mot de passe par-dessus ses épaules. Le Serdaigle non loin, perçu le mouvement lorsqu'elle lui passa à côté et stoppa sa discussion avec Patil afin de lui adresser un regard noir qu'elle se fit un plaisir de lui renvoyer. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?

Granger qui avait suivi leur petit manège rappela le jeune homme à l'ordre alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de Pansy.

– Brooks ! L'intima-t-elle au calme, elle eut un mouvement de tête vers la directrice qui les observait elle aussi d'une mine pincée. Le concerné eu un regard désolé envers la Gryffondor et retourna à son argumentation silencieuse avec Patil sur le nouveau mot de passe qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Pansy se demandait que faisaient aussi les préfets en chef dans la pièce, lorsque McGonagall s'adressa à eux, en leur remettant un parchemin beaucoup plus grand que ceux qu'avaient reçu les autres préfets. Puis elle s'adressa à tout le monde cette fois-ci

– Veillez bien à ce que tous les élèves de vos maisons soient au courant du changement de mot de passe qui prendra effet dès ce midi. Vos parchemins, ajouta-t-elle d'un air précautionneux, se détruiront d'eux même dans deux heures à compter de votre sortie de ce bureau.

Elle tourna son regard vers Seltz et Drago qui fixait Granger depuis son intervention précédente.

– Les préfets en chefs repasseront dans mon bureau à la fin des cours en ce qui concerne les nouveaux emplois de temps. Seule Pansy remarqua le mouvement d'humeur que Drago tenta de son mieux de réprimer mais elle vit Seltz juste à côté de lui, se distancer d'un pas. Il allait certainement passer la journée à se plaindre, se dit la Serpentard.

La directrice mis sur ce, fin à leur entrevue matinale en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

~~O~O~O~~

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle avaient pris les devants en sortant du bureau. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta admirative de la magie à l'œuvre, qui faisait scintiller le parchemin qu'on leur avait remis, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte. Au sein du château flottait déjà la douce odeur que dégageait le petit déjeuner qui ne tarderait surement pas à être servis. A côté d'elle le ventre de Ron gronda si fort que Pansy Parkinson qui les dépassait pour rattraper Malefoy, se retourna vers eux d'un air ahurit. Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Hermione du se retenir de rire pour ne pas vexer ce dernier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa relation privilégiée avec la nourriture ne changerait jamais.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle chahutant dans les couloirs leur passa devant en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Il s'agissait toujours des mêmes, se dit-elle en reconnaissant une touffe de cheveux auburn au centre du petit groupe. Au même moment elle aperçut le mouvement de Parkinson qui s'agrippa au bras de Malefoy telle un moule à son rocher. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait et continua à marcher. Parkinson et lui avait l'air de se chuchoter des choses. Alors que Ron lui parlait, distraite, son regard s'attarda encore un instant sur le Serpentard qui ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis leur rencontre du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle adressa un sourire à Aaliyah qui s'était retournée dans leur direction en levant les yeux au ciel, se distançant un peu du couple de Serpentard pour les attendre. Hermione retourna son attention vers Ron et ils continuèrent d'avancer en discutant tous trois.

Les deux Serpentard qui marchaient devant eux se séparèrent arrivés aux escaliers et la brune partit en direction des cachots alors que Malefoy faisait volte-face, se retrouvant face à face avec Ron. Tous deux eurent un violent mouvement de recul, le Gryffondor bousculant même les filles justes derrière lui.

– Avoir un Weaslaid d'aussi près n'est pas bon pour espérance de vie, attaqua le blond, le visage dur.

– Ça ne fera jamais qu'un connard de moins sur terre si tu disparais, répliqua Ron plein de verve, en se prêtant au jeu. Hermione se sentit obligé d'intervenir lorsqu'ils amorcèrent un mouvement vers leurs baguettes en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. D'un geste vif elle les éloigna l'un de l'autre d'un sort qui en décoiffa Malefoy tant le mouvement était brusque. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard meurtrier et remis ses cheveux en place d'un geste agacé.

– Allez viens Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine et je te rappelle que tu es sensé montrer l'exemple en tant que préfet. Elle passa un regard vide de toute émotion sur le blond et s'empara du bras de Ron qu'elle traina derrière elle en montant rapidement les escaliers, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Aaliyah qui avait assisté à la scène se retourna vers un Drago qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : que quelqu'un dise ou fasse quelque-chose afin qu'il puisse lui déverser sa colère dessus. Elle s'abstint donc de tout commentaire et le dépassa, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle s'avança donc dans les escaliers, pour se voir rapidement dépasser par le Serpentard qui la bouscula au passage, provoquant un mouvement de robes.

Arrivée au troisième étage, elle se rendit compte que le parchemin qu'elle avait mis dans la poche avant de ses robes avait disparu. Et quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle accéléra le pas, dans l'espoir de rattraper Malefoy, elle n'avait pas encore mémorisé tous les mots de passes.

~~O~O~O~~

En fin d'après-midi, lorsque Pansy voulu se rendre à son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires avant de repartir vers les étages ou elle avait rendez-vous, elle croisa à l'entrée du passage vers la salle commune, un petit groupe de Serpentard qui se lamentait.

– Comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne bon sang, on ne l'a annoncé que ce matin, t'aurais pu t'en souvenir toi au moins ! dit une fille qui devait être en quatrième année

– Oh, c'est bon, je suis sûr que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à sortir et on pourra entrer, dit un autre

– Moi quand je suis repassé voir parce que je ne m'en souvenais plus trop, le parchemin avait déjà disparu…

– Ah, mais t'as une petite idée quand même non ? Moi je crois que c'était Crésa-ou-crisa-quelque-chose… il se fit interrompre par un deuxième année qui avait aperçu Pansy

– Oh, voilà la préfète ! la petite troupe soupira de soulagement en se retournant vers elle. Elle se mêla au groupe et pris place devant la statue.

– Crisalys, dit-elle au mur d'où apparu une porte qui leur ouvrit le passage, c'est le mot de passe, tachez de ne plus l'oublier, leur dit-elle en pénétrant dans la salle.

Effectivement, comme elle l'avait entendu dire, le parchemin que Maï et elle avaient apposé à l'entrée n'était plus là. Elle remonta à son dortoir pour découvrir sur son lit, un majestueux hibou aux plumes mordorés debout sur un magazine auquel elle était censée être abonnée.

– Tu n'es pas là depuis trop longtemps j'espère, pensa-t-elle à voix haute tout en marchant vers sa commode, le hibou darda sur elle son regard acéré et s'ébroua les plumes d'un air mécontent. OK, reprit-elle en écartant les bras, je vois que tu t'es déjà servis dans les friandises, elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit quelque mornilles qu'elle glissa dans la bourse que portait celui-ci.

Elle fit un mouvement vers son magazine mais le hibou ne bougea pas d'un iota, poussant un hululement.

– Quoi encore ? S'impatienta-t-elle, voilà ! C'est pour l'attente. Elle rajouta deux pièces supplémentaires au hibou qui prit soin de récupérer quelques friandises avant de s'en aller. De vrais rapaces ceux-là !

Et puis d'ailleurs comment diable était-il parvenu jusqu'aux cachots ?

La jeune fille s'affala sur son lit, magazine en main et d'un coup de baguette, fit rabattre les lourdes tentures autour de son lit lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle avait le temps de feuilleter quelques pages, le rendez-vous n'était que dans deux heures environ.

~~O~O~O~~

Hermione et Ginny finissaient de monter les escaliers lorsqu'elles aperçurent Blaise Zabini qui semblait lui aussi se diriger au même endroit qu'elles. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui depuis le matin, n'avait cessé de se ronger le contour des ongles en prétextant que la mise en place prochaine des nouveaux emplois de temps et de leur impacts sur les cours la tracassait. Mais au fond d'elle la rouquine se doutait que ce n'était pas _seulement_ cela qui l'affectait, plus on avançait vers la fin de journée et plus l'air pincé qu'elle arborait se faisait apparent, au point que leur dernier professeur de la journée l'avait retenu pendant près d'un quart d'heure afin de savoir si elle se sentait bien, et l'avait lourdement encouragé à se rendre à l'infirmerie malgré son refus.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous trois côte à côte devant le tableau qui leur permettaient d'accéder aux appartements des préfets et les deux Gryffondor se lancèrent un regard désemparé quand elles se rendirent compte qu'aucune d'elles ne connaissait le mot de passe pour entrer. Il allait falloir demander à Zabini ou se résigner à avoir l'air bête en attendant que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Elle amorça un mouvement vers le Serpentard quand celui-ci prit la parole en la devançant.

– Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? un air d'excuse peint sur le visage, il semblait se douter de leurs interrogations silencieuses

– Pas toi ? Demanda une Ginny dubitative, Hermione semblait partager le même avis.

– Super, s'exclama cette dernière d'un air faux, je crois qu'on est parti pour… elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le tableau en face d'eux se déverrouillait.

– Blaise ! Je t'avais dit de… Malefoy s'interrompit de surprise, ne s'attendant surement pas à les trouver tous trois à l'entrée.

Zabini se retourna vers les jeunes filles, un sourire joueur accroché aux lèvres.

– J'aurai peut-être dû vous dire que je les avais prévenus, son sourire s'accentua, dommage que Drago soit arrivé si tôt… on aurait pu s'amuser. En face de lui le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à sa remarque.

Hermione le toisa d'un air réprobateur tandis que Ginny lui lançait un regard noir en comprenant qu'il venait de leur jouer un tour.

– Bon tu nous laisse entrer ou pas ? demanda le Serpentard au blond qui était toujours posté à l'entrée. Ce dernier s'écarta sans un mot et leur laissa l'accès aux appartements.

Le métisse le dépassa et disparu de leur champs de vision. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui leur tenait toujours la porte tandis que Ginny le dévisageait franchement.

– Bon vous comptez entrer ou pas ? S'agaça-t-il en lâchant la porte (le tableau). Il reparti en direction de sa salle commune. Les deux jeunes filles s'adressèrent un nouveau regard

– Je me disais bien que ça semblait louche, il nous tenait la porte, chuchota Ginny en direction de la brune, espérant lui tirer un sourire. Chose faite.

Cette dernière referma la porte et elles partirent toutes deux en direction des voix qui leur parvenaient. Depuis la salle commune probablement. Aaliyah qui descendait les escaliers les accosta.

– Ah, vous voilà ! Je vais me sentir moins seule parmi tous ces garçons

– Dis toujours que je n'existe pas, marmonna une Pansy Parkinson d'un ton détaché, elle tourna un peu brusquement l'une des pages du magazine qu'elle semblait lire, assise dans un fauteuil qui semblait fort confortable

– Ne le prend pas mal, s'excusa la Gryffondor mais toi et Drago êtes ensembles donc c'est différent, selon moi. Je vous considère un peu comme une seule et même entité. Un reniflement dédaigneux de la part des deux concernés lui parvint et elle eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé.

Plus mal alaise que jamais, elle regarda Blaise s'affaler sur le fauteuil, bousculant légèrement Pansy à ses côtés. Cette dernière se distança de lui, prenant soin de lui adresser un regard plein de reproches. Elle entreprit de reprendre sa lecture.

– Oh pitié Pansy, toi et moi savons que tu _adores_ que je sois assis là, près de toi, Blaise avait repris son air joueur et réduit l'espace qu'elle avait instauré entre eux. La Serpentard tourna sèchement une nouvelle page et tenta d'ignorer le jeune homme assis près d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Il se rapprocha d'avantage afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'elle avait en main, Oh… souffla-t-il près de son visage, conscient que ce geste la ferait réagir, c'est encore tôt pour penser à cela non ?

La jeune fille referma brusquement son ouvrage et se tourna vers le métisse, une veine au milieu de son front bâtait furieusement.

– Mais merde, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend à tous aujourd'hui ? Quand est-ce qu'on a décidé que c'était la journée nationale pour emmerder Pansy ? Elle bouscula Blaise à ses côtés, Dégage ! Tu ne comprends pas lorsqu'on te dit non ?

– Hé du calme, tempéra ce dernier, on ne peut même plus plaisanter ? D'habitude tu te prends au jeu.

Dans la pièce les trois Gryffondor ne savaient plus où se mettre. Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré, s'attirant vers lui des regards peu amicaux.

– Elle à croisé sa _Némésis_ dans les couloirs en venant ici, expliqua-t-il à Blaise en ignorant le regard de reproche que la jeune fille lui adressa.

– Ah je comprends mieux maintenant, mon charme ne me faisait donc pas défaut… conclut Blaise.

Hermione qui jusque-là avait observé la scène de loin, découvrant ce côté qu'ils ne montraient pas en public se permit une réflexion qu'elle fit à voix basse envers ses amies.

– Sa _Némésis_ ? Chuchota-t-elle en tentant de comprendre

– Je crois qu'ils parlent d'un sixième année de Serdaigle, lui répondit Aaliyah sur un ton indécis

.

– C'est fou l'emprise que ce Brooks à sur toi, vous ne pouvez pas être dans la même pièce sans vous lancer des insultes, commenta Blaise, confirmant les soupçons d'Hermione sur l'identité de cette _'Némésis'_.

– Cet abruti n'a aucune emprise sur moi, assena la Serpentard en se levant pour lui faire face, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un sixième année! Je te rappelle que si nous n'avions pas repassé notre septième année pour obtenir nos ASPICs en bonne et due forme –pas juste une piètre équivalence– on serait déjà dans l'enseignement supérieur. Il m'insulte dès qu'il me voit, et en tant qu'ainés il nous doit le respect, ne serait-ce que par politesse, alors tu m'excuseras de le remettre à sa place, conclut-elle en déposant brutalement son ouvrage sur son accoudoir et se rassit.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil intéressé vers son magazine, qu'elle avait repris en mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à en voir le titre de l'endroit d'où elle se tenait. Ils étaient assez particuliers ces Serpentard. Elle papillonna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées et entreprit de leur faire remarquer leur présence à tous ici.

– Et si on commençait ce pourquoi on s'est rassemblé ?

– Ouais, surtout que je rate l'entrainement de quidditch pour être ici, enchérit Ginny

– Tu n'es pas préfète toi, observa Blaise, il me semble que c'est ton frère qui devait venir

– Tu non plus tu n'es pas préfet, renvoya la rouquine, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être ici pourquoi est-ce que ça le devrait pour moi ?

– Du calme tigresse, je ne faisais que le remarquer, ce n'était pas un reproche, continua-t-il, la Gryffondor souffla.

– Mon frère a préféré aller en entrainement, donc je me suis proposé.

– Et puis un Weasley peut en remplacer un autre, on ne verra pas différence, ricana Drago. Un long silence suivit son intervention.

La rouquine perdit son sourire et Hermione décida d'intervenir.

– Je ne te permets pas !

– Mais je ne te demandais pas la permission Granger, justement.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas communiquer avec les autres sans les insulter on dirait, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, derrière elle, Pansy ricana à sa phrase, accentuant la mauvaise humeur du blond.

– Les autres sont déjà des ins… il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qui aurait pu finir par faire tourner cette rencontre en bataille rangée, qu'il se fit interrompre par son homologue

– On se calme, si ça pouvait éviter de tourner au bain de sang… on a du travail devant nous, gardez votre énergie pour ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine OK ? Et puis les taches de sang ne vont pas trop avec mon uniforme, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Tu plaisante ! La corrigea Blaise, t'es à Gryffondor, si les couleurs ne vont pas ensemble alors elles n'iront à personne d'autre.

– Façon de parler Blaise. Pansy roula des yeux, bon on commence ? Ça promet d'être long si vous continuez comme ça toutes les cinq secondes, conclut la jeune fille d'un ton impérieux.

Tout le reste de la pièce se retint de lui dire qu'elle était la première à avoir commencé.

~~O~O~O~~

Deux heures et demie et quelques disputes plus tard, le petit groupe se séparait. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à s'entendre sur quelque chose. Hermione avait pensé qu'il serait assez simple de préparer la décoration d'un simple banquet d'Halloween, elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle s'était trompée. De nombreuses fois ils avaient failli en venir aux baguettes car leurs opinions sur telle ou telle façon de faire divergeait. Ginny et elle, s'étaient accordées sur le fait qu'ils devraient plutôt miser sur le côté froid et sombre de l'occasion alors que les Serpentard eux, ne voulaient rien entendre et préféraient plutôt accentuer les couleurs vives présentes en automnes. Malefoy était assis seul dans un fauteuil et les jaugeait un à un de son regard glacé, lorsqu'ils prenaient la parole pour défendre leur idée, sans jamais intervenir ou ne proposer quoi que ce soit. Ce que Parkinson, qui participait activement –le reste du temps elle se murait dans son silence et toisait du regard les Gryffondor présents–, avait fini par lui reprocher. S'en était ensuite suivi une nouvelle dispute que Zabini avait su gérer, mais à partir de ce moment, ils avaient tous sans exception du encaisser les commentaires désobligeant du blond.

Finalement c'était Aaliyah qui avait su trouver un compromis entre les deux partis et ils avaient enfin pu commencer à planifier leurs actions et à se répartir les tâches.

Ginny était restée silencieuse durant la totalité du trajet menant à la tour Gryffondor, elle ne laissait rien paraître mais la brunette savait qu'elle avait eu du mal à faire face à la moquerie que lui avait sorti Malefoy lors de leur rencontre. Arrivé devant le tableau, Hermione donna le mot de passe.

– Grille-langue. Le tableau s'écarta du passage.

– Ah, enfin ! Harry et Ron les attendaient, assis dans un fauteuil défoncé qui bordait la cheminée.

– On a failli partir à votre recherche, vous êtes restées là-bas au moins quatre heures !

– Tu exagères un peu Ron, tempéra la préfète, on a mis moins de trois heures. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à leurs côtés en toussotant face au nuage de poussière qui s'était élevé du fauteuil. Harry le dissipa d'un geste de baguette distrait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny.

– Vous rentrez à peine d'entrainement, remarqua cette dernière en touchant du bout des doigts les cheveux encore humides du brun suite à sa douche.

– On a encore eut droit à un 'briefing spécial Terens' ! Il tenait absolument à nous montrer une autre tactique qu'il a inventé durant la semaine, il nous a fallu plus d'une heure pour lui faire comprendre sans le vexer, qu'il aurait fallu qu'il nous en parle avant l'entrainement –et pas après–, expliqua le survivant.

– Il nous a collé jusqu'à la sortie des vestiaires pour s'excuser –une fois n'était pas suffisant–, rajouta le rouquin. On a fini par lui dire qu'on étudierait tous ses plans au prochain entrainement pour qu'il nous lâche, il nous retenait vraiment par les bras.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et Harry remarqua que Ginny avait l'air ailleurs. Observateur, le Gryffondor la scrutait de ses yeux verts, il s'attarda sur son visage, elle semblait différente. Ron se racla la gorge.

– Fatiguées ?

– Très fatiguées, releva la brunette, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point débattre avec des Serpentard peut devenir épuisant. On dirait qu'ils essaient de nous contredire ne serait-ce que par principe –quoique Zabini, j'avais l'impression que ça l'amusait plus que de raison–.

Ginny grimaça à cette remarque.

– Au moins on a su rester civilisés, conclut-elle. J'étais presque sûre en y allant, qu'on en viendrait à se taper dessus.

– En tout cas j'espère que cette réunion chez la fouine valait la peine de rater un entrainement, Ron adressa un regard à sa sœur.

– Je te rappelle que c'est autant chez Lyah que chez Malefoy, lui rappela Hermione, Il était normal pour des préfets d'aller aider leur préfet en chef, gêné, le rouquin baissa les yeux sous son regard insistant.

Ginny se rapprocha afin d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, le sourire lui revint.

– Il va falloir que je rattrape cet entrainement… marmonna-t-elle.

– T'as intérêt ouais ! lui rappela son frère, c'est Harry le capitaine mais je t'assure que Terens t'en voudra à mort. Harry fit une grimace.

– Alors capitaine, repris la rouquine d'une petite voix, il va falloir que tu me crée un entrainement spécial. Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de son amie mais ne dit rien, elle fit mine de s'intéresser au livre qui reposait sur l'une des tables.

– On rattrapera tout ça au prochain entrainement, tu apprends vite, lui assura le brun en passant une main incertaine dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

– Je veux rattraper avant, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère? se radouci-t-elle, ce sera juste toi et moi puisque je suis la seule à avoir manqué l'entrainement. Harry resserra brièvement ses doigts aux siens, la faisant sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa requête.

– Bon ! Il se fait tard. On va se coucher Harry, Ron l'arracha littéralement aux doigts de sa sœur. Bonne nuit les filles. Il embrassa Hermione et traina son ami jusqu'au dortoir sans lui laisser le temps de dire au-revoir.


	9. Butterflies and hurricanes

**Hello les gens! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délais de post... Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc je publie au jour le jour si on peut dire et là rien de ce que je semblais écrire ne convenait à ce que je voyais dans ma tête (les personnages prennent vie et, on finit par s'éloigner du plan initial et des choses imprévues arrivent, vous le constaterez plus bas ;)). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout et pourquoi pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire vos impressions? J'adore lorsque vous me faites part des vos idées ou des questions qui se posent par rapport à tel ou tel personnage! D'ailleurs je remercie _Swangranger_ ainsi que _AndouilleEtSushi_ pour leurs reviews ensoleillées (parce qu'elles illuminent les journées où les doutes se profilent à l'horizon). On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages et lieux que je n'ai pas créés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

– Et donc Malefoy… ?

– Quoi Malefoy ? Hermione lança un regard agacé autour d'elle, les quelques curieux présents à la tables des Gryffondor retournèrent à leurs occupations. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'est contenté de nous insulter de temps en temps, avec Parkinson qui veillait à ce que la conversation ne tourne qu'autour d'Halloween, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laisser aller.

– … Tu es sure de m'avoir dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé du haut de cette tour d'astronomie la dernière fois ?

Hermione souffla. Ce devait être la dix-millième fois qu'elle se répétait.

– Harry, bien sûr que je t'ai tout dis ! Tu es mon meilleur ami je ne vois pas pourquoi je te cacherai une chose aussi anodine… même si le si peu qu'il ait dit durant cet instant semblait être quelque chose de très personnel. Elle avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille pour faire passer le malaise qui naissait en elle, son meilleur ami avait toujours eu des tendances paranoïaques dès que l'on parlait de Malefoy.

– D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est confié à _moi_ , reprit-elle, alors qu'après il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ce moment au sommet de la tour d'astronomie semble hors du temps.

– Qui était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ? Ron s'installa à côté d'Hermione en lui faisant une bise. Il avait son air renfrogné des matins et se servis rapidement lorsqu'une assiette apparut devant lui.

– Personne, répondit brusquement la jeune fille, les joues légèrement rouges. Harry et moi discutions simplement du fait de se sentir libre et coupé du monde lorsque l'on s'y trouve.

Elle adressa au survivant un regard le dissuadant de dire le contraire et se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. N'était-ce pas elle qui venait d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une chose _si_ anodine, alors pourquoi venait-elle de cacher la vérité à Ron ? Elle se résonna. Ron avait tendance à partir au quart de tour certaines fois et elle n'avait simplement pas voulu en rajouter aux problèmes auxquels ils auraient à faire face en ce début de semaine.

Ginny débarqua un peu plus tard, alors que la Grande Salle commençait à se remplir d'élèves, les yeux rougis de fatigue et s'assis face à son frère. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que les week-ends passent ils aussi vite ? se lamenta-t-elle.

– M'en parle pas, marmonna son frère en croquant dans un muffin.

Autour d'eux les élèves chuchotaient ardemment, l'atmosphère semblait sous tension. D'habitude les lundis matins étaient plutôt calmes, chacun mangeait en silence, se préparant à entamer une nouvelle semaine de cours. Or, ce matin était tout sauf calme. Ginny lança un regard curieux en direction de son amie qui n'avait presque pas touché à son petit déjeuner et s'appliquait à mâchouiller sa lèvre de nervosité. Que se passait-il donc ?

Neville s'installa non loin d'Harry et les salua.

– Vous aussi vous appréhendez de découvrir ce que cette journée nous réserve ? il clarifia sa question à la demande de Ginny. Les nouveaux programmes, précisa-t-il, les nouveaux profs débarquent aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il d'avantage alors qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle en perdit son sourire.

– Oh non…

– Tu l'as dit, ajouta Harry.

Les deux préfets en chefs apparurent à la suite de McGonagall à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils semblaient en grande discussion. La directrice fit apparaitre quatre énormes blocs de feuilles et les ensorcela. Deux blocs lévitèrent jusque devant Aaliyah tandis que deux autres se plaçaient face à Malefoy. Elle leur pointa du doigt les quatre grandes tables et leur dicta des directives auxquelles ils acquiescèrent. Hermione renonça à se mâchouiller la lèvre et s'attaqua à l'ongle de son pouce, tout en les observant de sa position. Les préfets en chefs se séparèrent aux abords des tables et la Gryffondor se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle en cherchant des yeux les préfets.

~~O~O~O~~

Brooks et Patil se levèrent et vinrent naturellement à sa rencontre en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. Aaliyah les salua.

– Les fameux emplois de temps sont enfin arrivés ! plaisanta le jeune homme, un sourire sur son visage épuisé.

– Il faut croire que oui, lui répondit la Gryffondor, avec un sourire poli. Elle sorti sa baguette et fit avancer l'un des blocs qui lévitaient derrière elle en direction des Serdaigle.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux encore sourire ? l'interrogea Padma. Avec Blake on a dû passer le weekend à rassurer tout un tas d'élèves en leur assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis à se faire concernant toutes ces modifications du cursus, elle leva les yeux au ciel. J'étais impatiente d'en finir avec ce weekend !

– Oh, mais moi aussi je n'ai qu'une hâte : c'est d'en finir avec cette journée ! Hermione a vraiment été efficace pour ce qui a été de rassurer les Gryffondor, leur confia-t-elle, même si elle avait l'air aussi soucieuse qu'eux concernant nos futurs programmes.

Ils se tournèrent vers la table des rouges et or où les élèves semblaient moins agités que les autres et croisèrent le regard d'une Hermione qui détourna rapidement le siens après leur avoir adressé un bref sourire.

La préfète en chef repris ses explications.

– Ils sont ensorcelés pour se diriger d'eux-mêmes vers les élèves de l'année en question, vous devrez juste les séparer par année avant, comme ceci : elle prit sa baguette l'approcha du bloc de feuille face à eux.

– Sixièmes années, prononça-t-elle en tapotant doucement le bloc.

Un petit paquet de feuilles se sépara rapidement du reste et vint violemment s'abattre dans les bras du Serdaigle, qui était le sixième année le plus proche. Ce dernier les rattrapa in-extremis, le souffle coupé par le choc.

– Merde, jura la Gryffondor. Pardon ! se corrigea elle, gênée. Je… Je suis désolée Brooks, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu mettre autant de force dans ce sort, elle adressa un regard de reproche à sa baguette comme si elle en était responsable.

– Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura-t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de se répandre en excuses. L'essentiel c'est qu'elles ne soient pas tombées.

– Bien, reprit la préfète en chef. Donc vous aurez sept petits blocs de feuilles correspondants à chaque année une fois que vous aurez procédés. Les feuilles vont léviter au-dessus des tables jusqu'à ce que tout le monde en ai reçu. Je vous conseille d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour lancer la distribution, rajouta-t-elle, ça évitera les chamailleries.

Elle leur laissa le soin de décider du reste entre eux et s'en alla vers la table des Gryffondor afin de répéter l'opération.

~~O~O~O~~

Lorsque Pansy vit Drago s'approcher d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres alors que deux énormes piles de feuilles le suivaient en lévitant, elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il chercha du regard l'autre préfet de Serpentard, assis en bout de table avec ses amis, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le blond se tourna vers Pansy.

– Tiens fait ton travail, lui ordonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il fit léviter l'une des deux piles vers elle. On pouvait y voir l'insigne des Poufsouffle. Pansy lui adressa un regard horrifié.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle en maitrisant le ton qu'elle employait. Je préfère distribuer ceux de Serpentards.

– Ça signifie que ton préfet en chef te demande de faire ton devoir de préfet parce qu'il reconnait tes qualités et te confie cette tache car il sait que tu en es capable, répondit Drago en ignorant soigneusement la seconde partie de sa question, comme s'il avait su d'avance ce qu'elle allait répliquer.

Pendant quelques secondes la Serpentard se sentit flattée avant de comprendre que le blond se servait simplement d'elle.

– Bien essayé, mais il en est hors de question ! se fustigea-t-elle, ça aura l'air trop louche que ce soit _moi_ qui y ailles, demande plutôt à Blaise ou à Mai* tiens ! Elle pointa ce dernier du doigt alors qu'il prenait nonchalamment place près d'eux.

– Mai à déjà autre chose à faire, assena le blond d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à une réplique. Le concerné lui adressa un regard interloqué alors que le blond faisait léviter la seconde pile de feuilles vers lui.

– Ce sont les nouveaux emplois de temps, crut-il bon de prévenir même si les préfets s'en doutaient déjà. Pansy, repris-t-il en la voyant s'affoler, c'est dans ton intérêt que je t'y envoie. C'est toi qui voulais ce qui arrive, alors fait honneur à ta maison. Les Serpentard parviennent toujours à leur fin n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas toujours non, intervint Mai en faisant blêmir Pansy. Drago lui lança un regard menaçant auquel il se contenta de répondre d'un regard placide.

– Ecoute Pansy, s'impatienta le blond, si c'est pour que tu puisses reculer comme une trouillarde alors que tu as déployé toute l'énergie du monde –Morgane m'en soit témoin– à _me_ convaincre de faire partie de ce plan foireux, je te préviens que je te lâche sur ce coup là.

Pansy avait plutôt employé son énergie à le _menacer_ de la rejoindre, mais elle s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. Il aurait été capable de lui lancer un sortilège en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, et la jeune fille ne tenait pas plus que cela à se faire humilier devant témoins.

– Drago… je, commença-t-elle

– Non. Tu n'inventeras pas d'autres excuses, l'interrompit-il alors que Mai semblait largué par le tour que prenait la conversation entre les deux autres Serpentard.

– Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien dis, reprit-il en chuchotant furieusement, mais il va falloir que tu me dises maintenant, si nous jouons à ce jeu pour une bonne raison. Le blond relâcha son bras, qu'il avait empoigné dans un mouvement de colère. La résolution qu'il vit apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui prouva que ses paroles avaient trouvé écho en elle.

Mai se racla la gorge afin de leur rappeler sa présence. Drago leur expliqua ce qu'ils devraient faire et les laissa pour aller rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

– T'exagère, commenta Théo en lui lançant un regard perçant alors que Blaise croquait dans une pomme, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier où des arrestations faisaient encore les gros titres. A peine assis, Drago croisa le regard désapprobateur d'une Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés alors qu'il piochait un muffin parmi ceux du plateau devant lui. Il lui rendit un haussement de sourcil et elle se détourna pour parler à ses amis.

~~O~O~O~~

Mai et Pansy se regardèrent un instant, le blond les avait plantés là, avant de partir s'installer à la place qu'avait quitté la brune. De leur position ils pouvaient voir l'autre préfète en chef qui, au contraire, s'activait à aider les préfets de sa maison dans leur tâche. Le Serpentard se retourna vers Pansy, soupira d'un air résigné et s'éloigna en lui adressant un sourire forcé, dont l'effet fut accentué par ses traits asiatiques. La brune lui offrit en retour, un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Drago leur laissait encore tout le travail.

La Serpentard longea la table et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers celle des Poufsouffle. C'était elle qui avait voulu cette situation, mais pas complètement. Elle avait juste voulu jouer à ce petit jeu qu' _il_ lui avait lancé. Mais en ce moment elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire marche arrière. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir continuer, mais elle avait embarqué ses amis dans cette histoire et y mettre fin maintenant la couvrirait certainement de honte. Le ridicule n'avait jamais tué… si ? D'un autre côté si la situation l'avait simplement amusée en le voyant persévérer, aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus rien de simple. C'était compliqué. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était investie et alors que les choses semblaient vouloir s'intensifier… elle avait peur.

Pansy continua à avancer, refoulant la part en elle qui s'affolait. Elle ne faisait que remplir son devoir de préfet –à la place de Drago–. Aussi elle en voulut un instant au préfet en chef de lui infliger cela, alors que cela faisait clairement partie de son travail à lui, mais elle se rappela de ses paroles et tenta de se persuader qu'il faisait cela pour l'aider. Même si au fond, elle se doutait que Drago saisirait la moindre occasion qui se présenterait à lui pour se délester de son travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures et se força à ne pas inspecter sa tenue, elle n'était que trop consciente des regards qui se posaient sur elle à son passage.

 _« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout ira bien. »_ , se convint-elle.

Elle s'attaqua à fouiller du regard la table des blaireaux alors qu'elle avançait; les préfets ne lui rendaient vraiment pas service en restant assis. Pansy s'avançait vers Abbot, qu'elle avait cru apercevoir au loin lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux auburn lui bloqua la vue. Et avant d'avoir pu dire quidditch, ils se percutèrent violemment. Elle allait faire regretter à cet imbécile de ne pas regarder autour de lui lorsqu'il sortait de table. La brune ouvrit la bouche prête à l'insulter et son visage devint livide lorsqu'elle releva la tête en le reconnaissant. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir une poisse pareille, pensa-t-elle. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui offrit un sourire de vainqueur, alors qu'elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

– Regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois, conseilla-t-il à voix basse en la dépassant.

Le regard de Pansy se durcit. Mais le Poufsouffle n'était déjà plus là pour le voir. La jeune fille s'en voulait énormément. Elle était restée debout comme une idiote, sans lui répondre. Il l'avait surprise alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées et elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Une mine renfrognée sur le visage, elle chercha de nouveau Abbot, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers les préfets de Poufsouffle. Les regards hostiles de nombre d'élèves la suivaient. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

~~O~O~O~~

Trois jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce des nouveaux emplois de temps et le château était toujours dans cette frénésie qui était apparue dès le début des premiers cours de ce nouveau programme. La rencontre avec de nouveaux professeurs n'avait rien arrangé, car la majorité des élèves avaient déjà pris leurs marques avec la façon de faire de leurs anciens enseignants et Hermione savait bien que le contenu pouvait varier d'un professeur à l'autre, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un même cours. Il leur faudrait à nouveau se réajuster et le mois d'octobre semblait filer à une allure folle. Elle sortait tout juste d'un nouveau cours qu'elle avait adoré et avait entrepris d'en débattre avec Ginny, qu'elle avait retrouvée lors de son passage éclair à la tour des Gryffondor ou elle en avait profité pour déposer les affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Ils avaient une demi-heure de creux avant le dernier cours de la journée et les deux amies avaient décidé d'aller patienter à la bibliothèque, point de rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron qui s'étaient attardés dans leur salle commune.

Alors qu'elles descendaient les marches, elles durent ralentir le pas face aux voix qui commençaient à s'élever dans le couloir. Une dispute semblait sur le point de débuter. En bonne préfète, Hermione pris en main la situation et commença à dissiper la foule qui s'amassait autour, en leur ordonnant de retourner en cours. En jouant des épaules, elle fit son chemin vers le centre lorsque Ginny qui la suivait l'arrêta, lui intimant de regarder : de l'endroit où elle se situait, elle arrivait enfin à distinguer une tête blonde fort reconnaissable.

– C'est Malefoy et Parkinson qui se disputent, lui confirma Ginny. C'est un préfet en chef, il peut résoudre son affaire tout seul. Elle commença à tirer la brunette vers l'arrière de la foule.

– Attend, l'arrêta cette dernière. Et si ça dégénère ? Restons en retrait quand même, j'interviendrai au cas où. Ginny accepta.

Les voix de Malefoy et Parkinson devenaient si fortes qu'elles parvinrent à entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

– J'en ai marre ! Tu n'as pas été foutue de le faire et maintenant tu me demandes de continuer ? le blond passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix imbécile ! répliqua la Serpentard d'un air hystérique. Si tu arrêtais de me crier dessus peut-être bien que je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Qui est ce tu traites d'imbécile ? il lui saisit violement le bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant si près que Pansy arrivait à sentir son souffle haché lui effleurer le visage, lorsqu'il murmura.

– C'est fini. J'arrête tout, démerde-toi toute seule à partir de maintenant.

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa.

– T-tu ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle. On avait un accord. J'ai besoin de toi…

– C'est faux, assena Drago. Il allait continuer lorsque quelqu'un se détacha de la foule pour venir vers eux. Le visage du blond se ferma.

– Tu vas la lâcher tout de suite, ordonna le Poufsouffle sur un ton que Drago n'aimait pas.

– Et sinon ? il raffermit son emprise sur Pansy qui couina sous la douleur.

– Drago lâche moi, tu me fais mal. Le blond desserra un peu son empoigne mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il fixait toujours le Poufsouffle en face de lui. Pansy essaya d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

– On ne faisait que discuter, c'est bon. Tu peux nous laiss-

– Non. Pas quand il te fait du mal, lui répondit le jeune homme. Il s'empara du bras que tenait Drago. Pour qui est-ce tu te prends ?

– Je te retourne la question connard !

D'un même mouvement ils sortirent leurs baguettes. La Serpentard au milieu tentait vainement de les stopper lorsque Hermione apparut.

– Expelliarmus ! les baguettes des deux opposants atterrirent dans les mains de la Gryffondor. On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda-t-elle face aux regards noirs qu'ils lui adressèrent. Des septièmes années qui déclenchent une bagarre en plein couloir !

– On ne faisait que discuter, se butta la Serpentard.

– Bien sûr et c'est pour ça qui vous criiez. Vous sortiez aussi vos baguettes par politesse je présume, messieurs? demanda-t-elle sarcastique. Malefoy je ne vais pas t'apprendre qu'en tant que préfet en chef tu dois montrer l'exemple. Ce dernier émit un bruit dédaigneux.

– L'utilisation de sorts dans les couloirs est interdite. Je devrai vous faire récupérer vos baguettes chez la directrice, reprit Hermione alors que Pansy roulait des yeux en se demandant si elle se faisait réellement gronder par la Gryffondor. Mais à cause de vous on va être en retard au cours de potion, rappela-t-elle aux deux Serpentard. Elle considéra du regard les personnes lui faisant face.

– Oh ça va miss-je-sais-tout, l'arrêta Drago de sa voix trainante. Tu vas encore nous réciter le règlement intérieur ou te décider à me rendre ma baguette ?

Hermione ressenti une violente envie de le gifler, le Serpentard dû le remarquer car il fronça les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

– Continue comme ça Malefoy et vous êtes bons pour une retenue. Oui, parfaitement Parkinson, toi et Rief aussi. Ne prend pas cet air effaré, vous étiez à deux doigts de vous battre lorsque je suis intervenue.

Le Poufsouffle serra les poings.

– T'as de la chance que mademoiselle-la-préfète soit intervenue, on ne pourra pas toujours te sauver…

– Tu vas la fermer sale con, siffla le blond. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour te remettre à ta place ! les deux garçons se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

Le Poufsouffle leva le poing alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Hermione les menaça de sa baguette pour les tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre.

– Moins quinze points pour Serpentard et Poufsouffle. L'ambiance se refroidit et les deux opposants semblèrent se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

– Je regrette de moins en moins ma décision te concernant, Pansy. Assena le blond en lançant un regard dégouté au Poufsouffle, qui fronça les sourcils.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dû faire de son mieux pour cacher son affolement. Elle arrêta d'une main le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à protester.

– Rief, tu causes déjà bien assez de problèmes, tout seul. Le concerné passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn et eut la décence de paraître gêné. Je te rends ta baguette pour cette fois et j'espère que tu, que vous, corrigea-t-elle avec un regard pour le blond, ne me ferrez pas regretter ce geste.

Elle se retourna vers les élèves qu'il restait autour d'eux.

– Je croyais vous avoir dit de retourner en cours, allez circulez ! la foule se dissipa en marmonnant. Il ne restait bientôt plus qu'eux. La brunette se dirigea vers son amie, restée en retrait.

– Viens Ginny, dépêchons nous, on va être en retard. Elles accélérèrent le pas.

– Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour rester aussi ! commenta la rouquine. C'est bon je plaisante, pas la peine de me jeter ce regard. On a bien fait de te nommer préfète toi.

* * *

(*) : se prononce [Maï]

 **Alors, qui a des idées concernant ce joyeux désordre? Questionnons-nous donc!**

 **De nouveau emploi de temps, envie d'en savoir plus? Pansy et Drago qui ont un accord, mais lequel? Un autre personnage fait son apparition, qu'en pensez vous? Hermione trop/pas assez stricte? Pour quelle raison se disputaient donc les Serpentard? Le chapitre dans son ensemble?**


	10. Messes basses

**Salut à vous qui me lisez et pensiez peut-être que j'étais morte ou que j'avais laissé tomber cette fanfic. Et bien ce n'est pas du tout le cas! Je vais vous le dire ici (et surement le répéter des centaines de fois encore), je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber, ça me prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je mettrai un point final à cette histoire, je vous le dois autant qu'à moi même =). Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, parce que près de trois mois sans aucune nouvelle c'est quand même... embêtant. C'est juste qu'a l'improviste j'ai eu du monde qui s'est installé chez moi pour une assez longue période et ça en plus des deux sessions de révisions/examens qui ont suivi, ont contribuées à rompre le rythme d'écriture que je commençais à adopter. Comment dire, je ne peux juste pas écrire avec des gens à proximité de moi et mon ordi. Voilà c'est dit, je vous met ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il soulèvera encore plus de questions ;). Les chapitres suivants apaiseront quelque peu cette frustration que j'ai pu installer en énonçant énigme sur énigme. Essayer de me laisser vos avis sur l'histoire jusque-là, ça m'aide beaucoup. Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes qui ont pu échapper à moi, mon correcteur word et mes nombreuses relectures. Vous aussi vous trouvez que je parle/écris beaucoup? Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages et ses lieux sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteure respective JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Street. Horse. Smell. Candle. - Abel Korzeniowki (Penny Dreadful)**

.

J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as totalement fait preuve de partialité sur ce coup-là, Hermione. Quoi ? J'ai raison et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu les coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

– Voir même les renvoyer de Poudlard, ou de les exclure pour quelques temps oui, c'est plus probable, rajouta Ginny pour appuyer son frère.

– Mais voilà, la cloche avait déjà sonné alors tu as abrégé pour ne pas rater le cours, conclut Harry.

– C'est bon, vous avez fini ? s'énerva Hermione. Je vous rappelle que je leur ai quand même retiré quinze points !

– Quinze chacun ? demanda Ron d'un air appréciateur. Non ? il eut un soupir las.

Hermione se renfrogna, les yeux brillants.

– J'aurais voulu vous y voir vous ! J'étais le seul préfet présent. Le préfet en chef et son préfet de Serpentard était déjà bien trop occupés à entamer une bagarre. J'aurai peut-être dû les coller tous ou même les envoyer chez la directrice mais figurez-vous que je réfléchis _moi_ , assena la brunette. Je suis sure qu'ils auraient répliqué quelque chose par rapport au fait que je les punisse exagérément au vu des relations hostiles entres nos maisons et puis la directrice est déjà bien assez occupée sans que les préfets ne lui rajoute du travail. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on se retrouve à participer aux préparations d'Halloween ? Pour _l'aider_. Vous m'imaginez débarquer dans son bureau, alors qu'elle doit surement être débordée avec tous ce qu'il se passe dernièrement, pour l'informer que deux des préfets ont failli à leurs devoirs et qu'en plus l'un des deux est préfet en chef ?! sa voix commençait à monter dans les aigu. Et puis on aurait manqué le cours de potion avancé…

Elle provoqua un sourire chez ses amis.

– Alors oui, je l'avoue : l'idée de manquer le cours m'a _peut-être_ un peu influencée dans ma décision.

Ron sourit devant l'air septique d'Hermione, elle pouvait parfois être d'une mauvaise foi.

– Je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que c'est Malefoy qu'on a nommé préfet en chef, s'interrogea Ginny.

Ron acquiesça.

– Va savoir.

– Sa petite scène de ménage a déjà fait le tour du château. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années ne parlent que d'eux, commenta Harry d'un sourire.

– Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir, remarqua Hermione.

– Eh bien pour une fois qu'on me lâche un peu, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et puis surtout si c'est Malefoy qui devient le nouveau centre d'attention de l'école, son regard trahissait le contentement qu'il éprouvait alors même qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir un visage neutre.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'était une dispute entre lui et Parkinson ? s'intéressa Ginny.

– De ce que vous m'avez raconté, ça en avait beaucoup l'air, conclut Ron. Je veux dire : elle le suit comme son ombre presque partout, ils ont clairement l'air d'un couple, il n'y rien à dire de plus.

– Ca semble assez bizarre vu la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux l'année dernière, remarqua la rouquine.

– Mais quand même, continua Hermione, parmi toutes ces messes bases il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ensemble. On dirait plutôt qu'ils avaient un _« accord »_ ou un pacte comme elle l'a elle-même dit.

– Je suis du même avis que mione, conclut Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve encore à parler de Malefoy et de son toutou ?

– Eh bien, parce qu'ils ont l'air suspicieux Ron, réfléchis un peu parfois !

Ron se crispa et adopta un air pincé.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux moindres mouvements des Serpentard que ça te donne le droit de dire des choses pareilles Hermione. Harry et Ginny s'adressèrent un regard. Hermione répondit en haussant le ton.

– Ron… tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que parfois-

– Chuut ! les interrompirent des élèves à une table voisine tandis que Mrs Pince leur adressait un regard meurtrier, elle allait sûrement les expulser d'un moment à l'autre s'ils continuaient.

Ron se renfrogna et se plongea dans sa dissertation de métamorphose, bien décidé à ne plus parler à la brunette au moins jusqu'au diner.

Harry se stoppa dans sa rédaction. Il s'interrogeait encore sur les agissements de Malefoy et de Parkinson. Que pouvaient-ils bien manigancer cette année ? Voldemort était bien mort, de nombreux sorciers haut placés en avaient attesté publiquement, après maintes recherches de sa trace depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Mais avec des Serpentard, on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Et s'il existait encore une autre relique, un autre horcruxe dont ils n'avaient pas eu connaissance, caché quelque part au sein du château permettant de ramener le lord à la vie ? Parkinson semblait être celle qui avait initié Malefoy à la suivre, cette relation qu'ils entretenaient n'était surement qu'une façade qu'ils maintenaient pour cacher le reste, il aurait peut-être à garder un œil sur elle à l'avenir.

Il revint à lui lorsque Ginny entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

– Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

– Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, avoua-t-il. La jeune fille lui sourit.

– Je te disais que je serais peut être en retard au prochain entrainement, je vais aider Hermione et Lyah à mettre en place les derniers sorts de déco pour Halloween.

– Déjà ?

– Évidement Harry, intervint Hermione, cette fois ce ne seront pas les elfes qui feront tout en une nuit –tu te rends comptes du travail que ça devait leur demander ?–, donc nous devrons nous organiser. Je pense qu'on demandera au professeur Flitwick de poser quelques sort de camouflage par-dessus le tout jusqu'au jour-J. Vous n'aurez qu'à retarder l'entrainement de Quidditch de quelques minutes si Ginny n'est pas encore là, mais je ne pense pas qu'on la retiendra longtemps de toute façon.

– Non-non. Vous commencerez sans moi, elle adressa aux garçons un regard qui ne laissait place à aucune objection. Je ne veux pas mettre l'équipe en retard sur le programme… Au pire je rattraperai encore l'entrainement avec Harry. Le concerné haussa les sourcils lorsque Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil discret.

– T'inquiètes Gin, intervint Ron qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment, Tevens* doit nous faire part de ses nouveaux projets avant la séance, je pense que tu auras largement le temps d'arriver avant qu'il ait fini. Pas besoin de rattraper. Il lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle perdait le sien. Harry se fit le plus discret possible et s'activa sur son devoir.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione revenait avec deux manuels supplémentaires, Ron souffla de désespoir devant les vingt derniers centimètres de parchemin qu'il peinait à remplir. Il adressa un regard envieux à la copie d'Hermione, qui avait déjà écrit dix-sept centimètres de plus que ce qui avait été demandé et qui comptait bien en écrire d'avantage.

– Je n'en peux plus, râlât-il. Il joua avec sa plume un moment, avant de se résoudre à ré-engager la conversation. Les griffonnements frénétiques d'Hermione sur le parchemin menaçaient de lui faire perdre la tête. "Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait _encore_ Supernius comme prof de défense ? plaisanta-t-il.

– Ils ont beau être de la même famille, ils sont comme le jour et la nuit question méthodes d'enseignement, enchérit Ginny.

– Vous croyez que c'est sa fille ? demanda Harry, curieux.

– Sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre quand un élève lui a demandé, répondit le rouquin. En même temps qui voudrait être apparenté à ce type ? Il me ferait presque penser à une version plus âgée de Lockhart parfois, plaisanta-il alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

– N'empêche, elle a l'air assez gentille, ajouta Ginny.

– Tu rigoles Gin ! Elle avait à peine franchi le seuil de la salle de classe, qu'elle nous ordonnait déjà de sortir une copie 'pour _vérifier_ nos connaissances', il émit un bruit dédaigneux. Tu crois qu'on a besoin de ça après avoir combattu contre tu-sais-qui et son armée ?

Hermione releva le nez de sa copie qu'elle inspectait pour la seconde fois.

– Ou peut être qu'elle fait juste partie des gens qui savent que l'on ne plaisante pas avec son éducation, assena-t-elle brutalement. Elle s'expliqua face au lourd silence qui suivit sa remarque. Je veux dire que, ça nous as beaucoup marqué tous ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Voldemort, elle fit une pause douloureuse. Mais malgré tout, le monde continue d'avancer qu'on le veuille ou non… et nos études restent ce qui nous permettra d'accéder au monde adulte plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle veut juste qu'on donne notre maximum ?

– Si tu le dis, dit Ron en faisant tourner sa plume, d'un air peu convaincu. En attendant, des fois, en voyant nos nouveaux emplois de temps, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir saisi cette chance de passer directement auror, que nous offrait le ministère, pas toi Harry ?

– Je dois dire qu'Hermione a su employer les bons arguments pour nous convaincre de rester avec elle, confia le brun.

– Espérons donc que l'on pourra bien voir ce que c'est qu'une année normale en tant qu'étudiants à Poudlard.

– Et puis on se retrouve dans la même année que Ginny maintenant, plaida la brunette, redonnant le sourire à ses amis.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de remplir leurs devoirs respectifs, ils rangèrent leurs affaires en discutant. En sortant de la bibliothèque ils croisèrent le Serdaigle dont Aaliyah leur avait parlé, installé à une table non loin de la leur, en grande discussion avec une petite blonde qui ne devait pas être plus qu'en troisième année et qui les salua chaleureusement alors que son voisin se contentait de leur adresser un signe de tête.

– Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont entendus parler ? s'inquiéta la rouquine une fois arrivée dans le couloir.

– On n'a rien dit de particulier, remarqua Ron en avancant.

– Il parait que Parkinson et lui se détestent cordialement, s'il nous avait entendu-

– Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle mérite de toute façon, coupa Harry. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à aller attaquer des gens, se rattrapa-t-il, aussi Serpentard soient-ils.

– Il a plutôt l'air de ce genre là justement, ajouta Ginny, à première vue du moins. Lyah l'a croisé dans le parc l'autre jour –je crois qu'il voulait lui parler d'un truc de préfet–, mais à sa veste en cuir et sa chemise noire, elle nous a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le reconnaitre de loin. Ça m'a un peu intriguée alors j'ai essayé de l'observer et… J'ai remarqué qu'il se fait assez discret en temps normal, il a l'air d'être un bon préfet et s'entend bien avec pas mal de monde de sa maison.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver un air solitaire ? demanda Ron. Il est toujours seul dans un coin à étudier alors qu'il s'entend _si_ bien avec tout le monde comme tu dis.

– Il a sûrement ses raisons, mais c'est vrai qu'il a parfois cet air sombre qui dissuaderait quiconque de venir lui adresser la parole… remarqua Ginny.

– Ne mettons pas la calèche avant les sombrals quand même, tempéra le survivant. Il n'a encore eu aucun différent avec qui que ce soit de sa maison ou de Gryffondor, s'il y a une chose dont on peut être fier, c'est bien de ne pas juger trop vite les gens qui nous entourent.

– C'est vrai, reconnu Ginny. Changeons de sujet, on se retrouve un peu trop souvent à commérer en public ces derniers temps. Elle scruta des yeux le couloir vide autour d'eux.

~~O~O~O~~

Deux jours plus tard, les rumeurs et les chuchotements au sein du château sur leur passage s'étaient encore atténuées et Drago en remerciait Morgane. Il fut un temps où il adorait être le centre d'attention des sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard car il savait toujours retourner la situation en sa faveur mais les choses avaient changées depuis. Il s'était laissé guider par la rage et ne s'était absolument pas inquiété du fait d'être en public. Il avait bel et bien eu l'intention de dire à Pansy sa façon de penser, alors qu'elle revenait vers lui pour de l'aide, alors-même qu'il venait de lui tendre ce qui semblait être une 'perche en or', selon lui. Et subitement, le diable était apparu alors que l'on parlait de lui ! Ce Poufsouffle devait vraiment se croire au-dessus de tout, pour venir les interrompre de la sorte, alors qu'ils s'expliquaient. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'après coup, Pansy avait refusé de lui adresser la parole, alors qu'il essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la situation.

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'elle refusait de parler au blond alors même qu'elle était celle qui avait lancé la dispute et il était hors de question que Drago soit celui à s'excuser.

La matinée de cours avait été plutôt calme, mais quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, les chuchotements sur son passage semblaient avoir repris. Il s'installa en soufflant, à côté de Blaise à l'opposé de Pansy, et commença à se servir lorsqu'une assiette apparut devant lui. Il croisa un regard vert, à la table des rouges et or, qui avait l'air très amusé de le voir de si mauvaise humeur. Ce qui contribua à augmenter cette dernière.

~~O~O~O~~

– Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Harry ? demanda Ron

– Oh rien, répondit le concerné en se détournant.

Hermione jeta un œil dans la direction où il regardait plus tôt et ne fut pas surprise d'y croiser un Malefoy la toisant, elle et ses amis.

– On dirait que Malefoy ne supporte plus d'attirer autant l'attention ces jours-ci, plaisanta Ron qui avait suivi son regard.

– Il parait qu'il essaie de se faire discret cette année, intervint Dean d'un air écœuré.

– Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas se lancer dans une bagarre au beau milieu des couloirs, répliqua Hermione d'un ton professoral.

Neville les observaient l'air de vouloir dire quelque-chose, elle l'invita à se confier.

– Hannah m'a dit que lors du cours de botanique que les Poufssoufle ont avec Serpentard, commença-t-il, Parkinson s'est mise à la table d'autres Serpentard, alors que d'habitude Malefoy et elle travaillent ensemble.

– Ils ont eu une dispute, c'est tout, je n'en reviens pas que l'on soit encore en train d'en discuter, souffla Ron, alors que Neville avait l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose.

– Hannah m'a aussi dit que… vous savez comment sont les filles ! il s'excusa sous le regard noir que lui adressèrent les filles de la table. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et un des gars de sa classe n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards bizarres.

– Bizarres?.. Quoi ? demanda le rouquin. Maintenant Parkinson aussi à l'air louche? Écoutez les amis, je sais bien qu'il s'agit des pires Serpentard, mais il est peut-être temps de vous poser certaines questions. Enfin, sérieusement je veux bien qu'on parle beaucoup d'eux au sein du château parce qu'ils ont fait un ' _scandale'_ , mais si vous vous y mettez, vous aussi-

– Ronald, le coupa Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment de cela qu'il s'agit. Harry pense qu'ils pourraient être en train de cacher quelque chose.

– Harry pense ? Et toi alors, tu as arrêté de penser par toi-même? il s'arrêta un court instant. A moins que... bien sûr ! réalisa-t-il. Tu penses aussi la même chose n'est-ce pas ?

– Ron je-, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer en vain.

– Depuis que l'école à recommencé, tu as beau parler des cours et du bien que ça nous fera de vivre une année tranquille, tu –non _vous,_ semblez plutôt prêt, Harry et toi, à vous lancer dans une quelconque aventure. Ça vous manque, c'est ça ?

– Ron non, tu vas trop loin là, intervint Harry, si l'histoire nous a prouvé une chose, c'est bien qu'il faut se méfier des gens qui ont l'air louche –et agir tout de suite–.

– Les amis, tempéra Neville, ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs qu'on m'a rapporté, tout le monde cherche un peu à se distraire ces temps-ci, et les Serpentard ne sont qu'un moyen comme un autre d'y arriver. Hannah dit que-

– Attend, coupa Ginny d'un air intéressé, _'Hannah dit'_? Hannah… Abbot ? Sérieusement ?

Neville ne se rendit compte que trop tard que l'attention s'était détourné vers lui.

– H-hum…bafouilla-t-il, quoi ? C'est une fille très… serviable.

– Serviable hein, et Luna dans tout ça, t'en fait quoi ? s'intéressa la rouquine

– Luna va très bien et Hannah n'est qu'une bonne amie, elle s'y connait pas mal en botani-

– Tu ne réponds pas à la question Londubat, remarqua-t-elle, ses yeux rétrécissant.

Il y eut un silence gêné, que rompait seulement les bruits de déglutition d'Aaliyah qui engloutissait son quatrième verre d'eau d'affilée.

– Hou la-la ! s'exclama le rouquin en fixant le verre qu'elle tenait. Tu as une sacrée descente toi ! Ça me surprend encore de te voir presque tous les jours enchainer autant de verres d'eau. Toujours soif on dirait !

La jeune fille rougit de honte, se freinant dans son geste, alors même qu'elle comptait se resservir un autre verre.

– Laisse la tranquille, la défendit Hermione, mieux vaut de l'eau qu'une boisson sucrée, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu peux te resservir Lyah, Ron manquera toujours de tact pour ce genre de choses.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda le concerné. Harry ? Ça n'avait pas l'air déplacé non ? il continua de se plaindre alors que le brun lui répondait d'un haussement d'épaule et que Neville à côté, se faisait tout petit, heureux de ne plus être le sujet de discussion.

.

Quelque-chose à la table des professeurs attira l'attention de Ginny.

– Tiens ce ne serait pas le fauteur de trouble de Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à discuter avec la directrice remarqua-t-elle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des professeurs où deux élèves semblaient discuter avec le professeur McGonagall.

– Fauteur de trouble ? s'intéressa la préfète en chef qui ne semblait pas au courant.

– On te racontera plus tard Lyah, éluda Ginny se rendant compte que d'autres Gryffondor les avaient entendu discuter.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il est allé voir la directrice concernant son altercation avec Malefoy alors même que je n'ai pas jugé utile de la prévenir ? demanda Hermione d'un air anxieux.

– Il faudrait être fou pour aller volontairement reporter son incident à la directrice ! commenta Ron.

– Ou de suffisamment vouloir se venger de quelqu'un, si l'on sait que l'on ne tombera seul, rajouta Harry, rendant Hermione morte d'angoisse.

Elle allait surement ' _tomber_ ', elle aussi, puisque qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Mais que faisait cette petite Serdaigle avec lui ? Ses cheveux blonds lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

Le Poufsouffle semblait plaidoyer un sujet, acquiesçant à grand renfort de coup de tête à ce que disait la directrice, la petite blonde se tenait en retrait et acquiesçait elle aussi de temps en temps. La mine de la directrice devint sévère alors qu'elle se levait de son siège et balayait la Grande Salle des yeux. Hermione s'attendait à les voir s'arrêter sur elle d'un instant à l'autre, mais la directrice hocha la tête se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux élèves sur ses pas.

La fin du déjeuner sonna et ni la directrice ni les deux élèves n'étaient retournés, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque mais au détour d'un couloir, en oublia ses autres tourments : Ron plaisantait avec un groupe de filles de sixième année.

* * *

* Pour éviter la confusion entre la ressemblance du Terens de la fanfic (un pur Gryffondor, 5ème année) et le Terrens de Serpentard de l'histoire originale (à déjà quitté Poudlard), le nom devient maintenant "Tevens". Oui-oui ce nom existe aussi.


	11. Déni

**Hello les gens! C'est la rentrée :'(( ... BREF. Qui à passé de bonnes vacances? Personnellement en rentrant de vacances, j'ai vu le mois d'aout me filer entre les doigts sans que je ne fasse rien exceptionnel à part tomber malade.** **Je vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il y ait de l'action de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas pour rien que le genre de cette fanfic est: _Friendship_ (amitié) puis _Adventure_ , par ordre d'importance... et disons que l'aventure sera au rendez-vous mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour le moment. Vous m'aimez toujours après cet aveux? Comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D**

 **Disclaimer: l'histoire et les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

.

– Hermione attend ! Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque-chose ? le rouquin peinait à rattraper une Hermione qui ne cessait d'augmenter le pas.

– Non. Il ne se passe absolument rien du tout Ronald, ralentit-elle afin de pouvoir l'observer.

– Bien sûr que oui voyons ! s'impatienta-t-il. Tu m'évites depuis près de trois jours, depuis que… tu nous as vus en train de discuter. Est-ce que tu serais… jalouse ? osa-t-il demander, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Absolument pas, se butta-t-elle en reprenant la marche afin de le distancer. Et pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de te faire plaisir… que je sois jalouse ?

Le rouquin éluda sa question d'un geste de la main, tenant à se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

– Mais tu étais là pourtant ! Tu es même restée discuter avec nous, on riait bien tous ensemble, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais une crise ?

– Je ne suis absolument _pas_ jalouse Ronald, je ne te fais pas la tête, c'est juste que j'ai des obligations – _nous_ avons des obligations en tant que préfet et avec les cours je…

– Très bien, coupa un Ron refroidit par les propos de la jeune fille, si tu dis que tout va bien. Il la dépassa en entrant dans la salle commune.

Hermione resta un instant hébétée et le regarda s'en aller vers les dortoirs. Était-il vexé qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse, alors même qu'il venait d'essayer de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune de raison de l'être ? Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête des garçons, car elle sentait la migraine pointer. Ils avaient tellement à faire cette semaine pour tout préparer et Ron semblait toujours si… si léger, à plaisanter avec tout le monde alors qu'elle se sentait crouler sous les obligations.

Elle monta elle aussi vers ses dortoirs, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle, s'y adossa un moment et souffla. Etait-ce le fait d'être en septième année, qui faisait monter la pression d'un cran ou était-ce elle qui prenait les choses beaucoup trop à cœur ? Harry, Ginny, Ron et tous les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'en souffrir autant. Elle avait même entendu Dean confier que retourner à Poudlard était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver après ce par quoi il était passé au cours des mois précédents. Après une montée en puissance du mal et les nombreux affrontements qui avaient suivi, après que certaines familles, certaines personnes se soient faites décimer, après les chasses à l'homme auxquelles les partisans du mal s'étaient livrés… pour ceux qu'il restait, pour ceux qui avaient survécu, ce semblant de normalité et cette impression de sécurité que prodiguait l'école Poudlard représentait quelque chose d'inestimable. Se concentrer sur les études pour les plus jeunes, ou la réhabilitation du monde magique pour ceux plus âgés, leur permettait d'instaurer une barrière entre eux et les évènements douloureux qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle en était la preuve vivante. Hermione supposait d'ailleurs que c'était pourquoi Poudlard avait rouvert, alors même que les réparations de fond n'étaient pas encore terminées.

Un léger gémissement la sorti de ses pensées et elle se tut pour écouter. Tous les rideaux des lits étaient tirés, elle n'aurait su dire d'où ce son provenait… et ce que ses camarades des dortoirs faisaient de leur temps libre ne regardaient qu'elles. Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsque son regard se dirigea naturellement vers le lit qui aurait pu appartenir à Lavande, si elle avait été à Poudlard. Durant la bataille de Poudlard, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour traverser sans encombre le château malgré les batailles se livrant, elle l'avait aperçu, au moment où elle se faisait attaquer par un loup-garou. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle était encore en vie ou ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Lavande Brown et elle n'avaient jamais étés amies, ou encore même proches, mais elle n'aurait souhaité à personne ce sort. La seule chose qu'elle savait, était que les Brown avaient rapidement quitté la Grande Bretagne. Sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver, ailleurs dans le monde, quelqu'un qui saurait les aider.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et sorti son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard, qu'elle fixa un instant. Elle n'allait pas le lire, non. Chaque page de ce livre semblait imprimée dans sa mémoire. L'avoir près d'elle était tout simplement rassurant. La jeune fille caressa la couverture du bout des doigts, relisant encore et encore le titre sans se décider pour autant à l'ouvrir. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle passa la tête hors des rideaux afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais le son semblait provenir de toutes les directions et elle n'allait surement pas se risquer à aller vérifier en découvrant chacun des lits.

– Humm… attend, chuchota une voix masculine.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il y avait vraiment des gens en train de faire… ce qu'ils faisaient, à l'intérieur même du dortoir des filles. Elle avait bien entendu des gémissements tout à l'heure, mais il n'était pas rare que les filles du dortoir en fasse toutes seules, alors qu'elles rêvaient. Seulement ce chuchotement-là prouvait que qui que ce soit, elle n'était pas seule. Elle était partagée entre faire son devoir de préfet et sa pudeur. Sa raison l'emporta et aussi fatiguée était-elle, elle se redressa et fit son sac en vitesse, prenant quelques bouquins. Elle irait à la bibliothèque, ou n'importe où sauf ici. Elle se leva vivement et entrepris d'enfiler rapidement ses chaussures alors que les souffles qu'elles pouvaient entendre s'intensifiaient. Ne pouvaient-ils pas jeter un _Silencio_ comme la plus part des gens ?! En équilibre sur un pied, alors qu'elle mettait son autre chaussure, elle butta contre une malle voisine et jura sous la douleur. Les deux protagonistes semblèrent l'entendre et il y eut un léger silence ou la brunette pouvait les entendre chuchoter :

– On ne devrait pas, semblait dire la voix masculine, si on nous découvre… hésitait-t-il.

– Chut, c'est bon... elle est surement partie, un bruit de baiser retentit. On peut reprendre.

Hermione était plus que jamais décidée à s'en aller le plus discrètement que possible, maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

– Non, chuchota le garçon alors qu'Hermione stoppait tout mouvement de peur de se faire entendre. Ecoute Gin' on ne devrait pas… on va un peu vite tu ne-

– C'est bon je te dis, interrompit la voix féminine, je suis prête. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as un problème avec ça ?

Hermione tilta l'espace d'une seconde, « _Gin »_ ?! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de

– Harry ?! elle resta muette de surprise en découvrant qu'elle s'était exclamée à voix haute. Le mal était fait, elle pouvait autant leur dire sa façon de penser maintenant.

Un silence lourd de gêne s'installa, où ni elle ni le couple ne bougeait, avant d'être rompu par un bruissement de drap. Les rideaux s'écartèrent et elle put découvrir un Harry échevelé et une Ginny dans le même état, qui lui faisaient face. Elle nota qu'ils étaient tous deux habillés. Harry, plus rouge qu'une tomate s'éclairci la gorge et parla.

– Mione, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

– Je ne crois rien, je vois juste. Elle fit un large mouvement de bras pour les désigner et les observa tous deux un instant, avant d'exploser d'un rire qu'elle contenait depuis un moment. Le visage de Ginny devint presque aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Elle tenta de se recoiffer alors qu'Harry tentait de dissimuler sa gêne en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

– Si l'on m'avait dit que je vous trouverai _vous_ en train de… commença la brunette.

– On n'a pas… essaya de la corriger Harry en devenant encore plus rouge. On ne faisait que…

– S'embrasser, conclut Ginny à sa place.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir, s'empressa de rajouter Hermione en faisant les gros yeux. Elle redevint sérieuse. D'ailleurs comment est-ce tu as pu passer les barrières du dortoir ? demanda-t-elle à Harry. Ça n'a pas d'importance ! l'interrompit-elle aussitôt alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Enfin vous auriez au moins pu lancer un _silencio_ sur votre lit!

Elle retourna prendre place sur son lit, en face du leur et se calma. Elle avait mis de côté l'idée de leur faire la morale au moment même où elle avait aperçu leurs visages cramoisis de gêne. Et à y regarder plus près, elle aussi aurait pu utiliser le sort de silence afin de ne pas se faire entendre alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle avait souvent tendance à oublier de se servir de sa baguette pour les petites choses comme ça. Harry s'installa dans une position plus confortable alors qu'Hermione peinait à réprimer un sourire narquois.

– On va dire que rien de cela n'est arrivé. Je n'ai rien vu du tout et nous n'avons pas eu la discussion que nous venons d'avoir. Je tiens à éviter de faire des cauchemars où je vous entends tous les deux, les taquina la jeune fille encore un moment.

– D'accord, déclara le brun en saisissant l'opportunité de se lever du lit. Il enfila ses chaussures aussi vite que s'il avait un loup-garou à ses trousses et sorti de la pièce en faisant un signe de main à Ginny.

 _« Bonjour la solidarité ! »_ pensa cette dernière.

– Attend ! voulu le prévenir Hermione alors que la porte claquait.

– Aaah !

Elles entendirent un bruit de chute. Les escaliers avaient dû se transformer en toboggan. Alors comment avait-il fait pour rentrer ? se demanda la préfète. Elle se retourna pour observer Ginny et son sourire s'intensifia. La rouquine était toujours rouge de honte et lui adressa un sourire à moitié grimacé avant de refermer la tenture de son lit à baldaquin d'un coup sec, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire d'Hermione.

~~O~O~O~~

 _« Absolument pas »_ ! Est-ce qu'elle se rendait au moins compte que ce qu'elle disait pouvait blesser certaines personnes ? pesta-t-il. Mais voilà, Hermione Granger était qui elle était, c'est-à-dire une fille qui ne se gênait pas pour dire les choses comme elle les voyait et tant pis si cela pouvait faire mal. A vrai dire, se radoucit-il, elle n'était pas mauvaise et ne visait jamais à faire sciemment du mal aux autres avec ses mots, s'ils ne le méritaient pas. Ça, il s'en rendait bien compte. C'est juste qu'elle ne mesurait pas l'impact que pouvait avoir ses mots à _elle_ sur les autres, _elle_ toujours meilleure en tout, _elle_ qui n'échouait que rarement. Elle lui reprochait de manquer de tact avec les autres, mais elle aussi ne mesurait pas l'ampleur des choses qu'elle pouvait dire à ses amis. Le rouquin se rappelait encore de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait traité d'imbécile, _« ne_ _soit pas stupide, Ronald »_ et toutes ces fois, il avait laissé couler, n'y prêtant pas plus attention. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça le gênait peut-être un peu, de se faire traiter de la sorte par son amie, par la fille qu'il aimait.

Il s'affala sur son lit et contempla le plafond. De longues minutes avaient passé lorsque Neville et deux autres Gryffondor entrèrent dans les dortoirs.

– Ah tiens, Ron ! À peine levé hein… t'aimes toujours autant dormir, lui lança l'un des arrivants.

– La ferme ! répondit le concerné qui ne chercha même pas à expliquer qu'il était déjà debout depuis bien longtemps.

Neville s'installa à son lit en sortant son manuel de botanique pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient. Il entreprit de feuilleter encore une fois le programme de botanique de cette année.

.

– Nev' tu viens ? lui demanda son ami en récupérant des affaires de sa mâle, on va au parc, il fait assez beau aujourd'hui faut en profiter !

– Hum… allez-y sans moi, je crois que je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque, répondit-il tandis que Ron les observaient depuis son lit.

– Roh… tu y passes presque tout ton temps, viens avec nous ! demanda le deuxième en enfilant sa cape. Toutes les filles sont de sorties à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, on en croisera pas mal qui en reviennent.

– Non, vraiment. Il faut que je révise mon option, je sens qu'on aura un devoir sur table la semaine prochaine et, il ajouta plus bas, je ne tiens pas tant que cela à voir des filles sortant faire les magasins… d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'elles choisissent toutes le même moment pour aller les faires ?

– Comme tu veux Nev, nous on va s'amuser ! ils se tapèrent dans les mains. Salut Harry ! le saluèrent ils, alors qu'ils quittaient le dortoir.

Toujours sur son lit, Ron regarda Neville d'un œil nouveau. Il avait toujours cet air réservé qui le qualifiait si bien, mais il s'était fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis parmi les nouveaux venus à Poudlard. A croire qu'ils voyaient en lui, le potentiel qu'ils avaient, eux, mis des années à percevoir.

Harry s'assit au bout de son lit et retira ses chaussures d'un air pensif.

– Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda Neville d'un air soucieux. Tu es tout rouge, est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant _qui_ était présent dans la pièce.

– Tu deviens encore plus rouge, observa Neville, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh, ça à l'air sérieux.

– Ce n'est rien Neville, ça va passer, répondit le jeune homme.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Je te le dis Neville, ça va.

– Si tu le dis, laissa tomber le Gryffondor.

Ron fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

– Vous savez ce qu'il se passe au château ? demanda le brun à lunettes en essayant de changer de sujet. On dirait que la majorité des élèves sont en effervescence.

– Il parait que toutes les filles vont à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, surement un de ces trucs de mode qui vient de sortir, commenta Ron qui jouait distraitement du pied avec ses tentures.

Neville remplit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Tu sais que l'on est samedi ? lui fit remarquer Harry en lorgnant son sac des yeux.

– Oui, répondit Neville d'un sourire. Je… Je vais simplement préparer mon devoir d'option à la bibliothèque.

– Rappelle moi quelle option c'est déjà ? demanda Ron en se redressant d'un air paniqué.

– _Plantes et sous-espèces végétales magiques_ , répondit-il d'un ton admiratif.

– Pfiou ! souffla le rouquin. On a bien fait de ne pas prendre celle-là Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon courage mon vieux, dit-il alors que Neville repartait.

T'as vraiment l'air tout rouge Harry… t'es bien sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Harry esquiva son regard.

– Tout va bien Ron, je t'assure, le rassura-t-il.

– T'as vu ma sœur ?

Harry avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa.

– Q-quoi ? toussota-t-il en cherchant de l'air.

– Est-ce que tu as croisé ma sœur ce matin ? réexpliqua Ron en articulant comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il parait que toutes les filles partent à Pré-au-lard, je me demandais si elle aussi.

– Ah…non ! s'exclama Harry, reprennant son souffle d'un air rassuré. Je… Je l'ai brièvement croisée ce matin, mentit-il, Hermione l'a rejointe ensuite.

La mine du rouquin devint plus sombre à l'entente du nom de sa copine. Il n'en demanda pas plus à son ami, bien que son discours lui paraissait un peu louche par endroit, le laissa retourner à ses pensées et se recoucha avec la ferme intention de broyer du noir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

 _…aime…sang._

 _…aime…on sang._

Aaliyah remua dans son sommeil et s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses couvertures. Elle n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas l'ombre qui pénétrait dans sa chambre.

– …eltz… veille-toi, parvint elle à entendre du fin fond de son rêve.

Mais que lui racontait donc ce serveur? Alors même qu'elle buvait sa bierraubeurre, parfaitement éveillée.

– Seltz, entendit-elle plus sèchement.

Le visage du serveur se déforma.

– BON SANG ! cria Drago en secouant la jeune fille sans ménagement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, les idées pas totalement en place. Elle croisa un regard gris. Beaucoup trop près de son visage.

– Bon sang, jura encore le blond en la lâchant. Sa phrase créa un écho en elle, elle avait entendu quelque chose de similaire.

 _…aime…on sang._ Elle frissonna en se souvenant et se leva l'air perdue.

– Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

– Bouge-toi, ordonna-t-il sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

– Quoi ?

– Ce que tu peux avoir l'air bête au réveil, la nargua-t-il avec une moue de dégout en apercevant le filet de bave qui avait séché au coin de ses lèvres. On a une ronde à faire, alors tu te bouges !

Elle comprit qu'elle était en retard mais s'indigna de la façon dont il l'avait réveillée.

– T'es malade de secouer comme ça quelqu'un qui dort.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? demanda-t-il en la toisant. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de te réveiller autrement. Et puis qui est-ce qui dort déjà à cette heure-là?

– Sort de ma chambre, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il en avait assez dit.

– Et sinon ? provoqua-t-il, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'elle avait employé.

– Sort. Son ton se fit plus sec.

Drago avança dans sa direction. Voilà comment on était récompensé en se montrant courtois. Il venait la réveiller, et voilà que maintenant elle lui donnait des ordres. Pansy l'avait déjà beaucoup énervé ces derniers temps, et maintenant voici que cette Gryffondor s'y mettait aussi. Il devait peut être lui rafraîchir la mémoire en lui rappelant sa position : à vouloir jouer aux dures, elle risquait de se frotter à plus fort qu'elle. Il sourit en se rappelant leur altercation d'il y a plusieurs semaines. Son sourire se fana. Il avait failli la tuer cette fois là. Il tacherait de ne pas perdre le contrôle à l'avenir.

La jeune fille recula en prenant peur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même horreur qu'à leur dernier conflit. Son souffle s'accéléra, les mots entendus dans son rêve lui revenait en échos qui lui enserraient le cœur et la faisaient frissonner.

 _…aime…on sang._

 _._

 _Sang_.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Elle n'en voyait pas de là où elle se situait, mais elle avait chaud. Tellement chaud.

 _…ne bouge pas._

Elle avait chaud, mais ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle ne devait pas. Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'elle suffoquait.

 _…aime…on sang._

.

Drago avait regardé ses yeux se voiler, alors qu'elle avait commencé à trembler. Lui faisait-il donc si peur ? Il faillit s'en vouloir de la traiter ainsi. Il avait juste voulu passer sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il recula lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Elle le regardait sans le voir, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« _Complètement tarée_ », se dit-il en la voyant bouger les lèvres sans prononcer de son.

Elle tendit la main vers sa commode encore trop loin, comme pour saisir un objet. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide alors le blond la fixa plus attentivement et ne la vit pas réitérer son geste. Sa baguette magique s'envola vers sa main tendue. La jeune fille, hors de ses esprits tourna la tête en direction du mur comme si elle y voyait quelque chose. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur Drago d'un air plus lucide, sa baguette crépitant des étincelles bleues.

– Seltz ! aboya le Serpentard en reculant encore, regardant derrière lui le mur dont il se rapprochait inlassablement.

Il n'aimait pas être à la place de la petite souris. Cela faisait ressortir ses peurs et tous ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Alors il empoigna lui aussi sa baguette et il en jaillit un geyser d'eau qui s'abattit en une pluie froide sur la jeune fille, la mouillant elle et tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours.

Aaliyah sembla sortir de sa transe et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en se rendant compte que sa chambre, son lit et tous ses livres étaient trempés.

– Toi ! elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers le blond. Tu…tu, elle tremblait tant de rage ou de froid peut-être, qu'elle en perdait les mots. Sa baguette serrée dans son poing lançait furieusement des jets de lumières. Elle céda à son envie et lança un sortilège en direction de Drago qui leva sa baguette pour se protéger. Ils se menaçaient maintenant tous deux de leurs baguettes et elle lança un I _ncendio_ qu'il para d'un simple P _rotego_.

– Tu me lance un sort aussi destructeur alors que je n'ai fait que t'aider, cracha-t-il méprisant.

– M'aider ? En nous noyant sous l'eau moi et toutes mes affaires ?! elle lui lança un autre sort qu'il évita d'un bond.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Peut-être devait-il lui aussi, lui lancer un sort ?

– Tu étais en transe ! se défendit-il. Tu as pris ta baguette et tu t'apprêtais à m'attaquer.

La jeune fille hésita. Elle n'en n'avait aucun souvenir, mais elle savait qu'elle avait plus tôt, posé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Or, maintenant elle était au creux de sa main. Elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

– Et le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé, consistait à me balancer un Ag _uamenti_ à la figure! annonça-t-elle, virulente.

– Il y avait ta baguette entre toi et moi alors oui, c'était le seul. Drago lui adressa un sourire narquois, démentant ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

Elle dégagea une mèche humide qui lui collait au visage et le toisa alors que son regard glissait sur elle et ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau. Il s'arrêta sur sa poitrine dont les formes se devinaient aisément.

– Regarde ailleurs ! ordonna-t-elle en le pointant de sa baguette, le faisant sourire.

Ils ne virent pas le tableau accroché au mur s'animer.

– Allons-allons messieurs ! Ce ne sont pas des manières, vous êtes à Poudlard ici, énonça un homme barbu à travers le cadre, faisant sursauter les deux adversaires.

– Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dans cette tenue mon garçon, remarqua le portrait. Aaliyah jeta un coup d'œil au seul garçon de la pièce, dont les vêtements étaient secs. Elle se retourna vers le tableau en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas attraper froid mon garçon, répéta l'homme de sa voix bourrue, en la regardant cette fois.

– Moi ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

– Qui d'autre mon garçon ? demanda le barbu en provoquant un ricanement chez Malefoy, qui abaissa une bonne fois sa baguette. Et toi jeune homme, sèche moi tout ça, ordonna-t-il au blond, en lui clouant le bec. Vous êtes en retard pour votre ronde.

.

.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille prit place à la table des Gryffondor et fixa d'un regard vide l'assiette qui venait d'apparaitre enfance d'elle. La veille, en rentrant de leur ronde, elle avait passé le reste de sa nuit à rechercher la moindre trace d'humidité encore présente dans sa chambre, maudissant son homologue et lui promettant mille morts. Elle avait ensuite essayé de dormir, pour se voir réveiller, tremblante et couverte de sueur, les mots entendus –ou rêvés ?– la veille lui tournant encore et encore à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? Ou avait-elle simplement halluciné ? Ce qui revenait à devenir folle. Elle se souvenait que son médicomage de l'époque lui avait dit qu'il était normal, au vu de son traumatisme, qu'au début, certaines choses la hantent et que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là, lui et son équipe. Pour faire en sorte qu'avec le temps elle se sente mieux. Et elle s'était sentie mieux. Elle avait même finit par tout oublier. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose concernant son enfance. C'est comme si ses souvenirs avaient disparus sans réellement disparaitre. Elle n'y avait plus totalement accès. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle refaisait des crises et revoyait des choses, choses qu'elle se trouvait incapable de qualifier. Les avaient-elles réellement vécues ou était-ce l'œuvre de son cerveau perturbé ?

Elle revint à elle en voyant Hermione à ses côtés, se servir un bol de porridge.

Un premier hululement l'avertit de l'arrivée du courrier matinal. Elle regarda la pièce se remplir de hiboux tous plus ou moins chargés de paquets. Un cri indigné retentit à la table des Serpentard et elle se retourna pour voir.

Pansy Parkinson rageait, son uniforme était recouvert d'éclaboussures blanchâtres. Un hibou aux plumes mordorées venait de lâcher un paquet dans son assiette. Elle cribla l'animal d'insultes en le reconnaissant, tandis qui lui répondait d'un hululement moqueur. Les ricanements de nombres d'élèves retentirent et la Serpentard tenta de garder un air digne, malgré son visage déformé par la haine. Elle récupéra du bout des doigts son paquet, couvert de nourriture. Aaliyah esquissa un sourire, en se détournant de la scène, l'air plus sereine. Elle continua de regarder ses camarades découvrir leur courrier avec joie, ou appréhension pour d'autres.

Un hibou aux plumes grises, qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître voletait depuis un moment au-dessus de la table des rouges et or en cherchant quelqu'un. En découvrant l'enveloppe rouge qu'il transportait, elle se surprit à plaindre le ou la malheureuse qui la recevrait, quand soudain, le hibou la repéra et descendit en piquet vers elle.

Son souffle se coupa sous la surprise. Cette lettre ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.

Hermione lui conseilla de ne pas attendre pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle pouvait exploser si elle attendait trop. Elle le fit en retenant son souffle, d'appréhension.

– Arg ! souffla de rage, la lettre en sa direction, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

 _« Aaliyah Demetrae Seltz ! Petite inconsciente ! »_ elle pouvait s'attendre au pire.

* * *

 **PS:** Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment **prononcer** le prénom **"Aaliyah"** dans l'histoire. Allez y à la française ;) Ron en avait déjà parlé dans les chapitres du début, mais on va simplifier: c'est **[a-li-ya]** pas de éliyah/élaïjah comme en anglais. Dans mon histoire en tout cas. Mais après, appelez la comme vous en avez l'habitude, si ça reste plus facile.


	12. Hall'oween

**Bonjour à vous! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (passez discuter en commentaires, je vous offre un cookie virtuel).**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les paroles ou la chanson mentionnée dans ce chapitre, il s'agit juste de ma traduction, mon interprétation (avec des petites variations pour que ça colle mieux à l'histoire).**

* * *

 _Musique: Heathens – Twenty_ _Ø_ _ne Pil_ _Øts (from Suicide Squad: The Album)_

 _._

 _« … Petite inconsciente !_

 _Il me semblait t'avoir mieux élevée que cela. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne réponds pas à mes hiboux… AS-TU SEULEMENT IDÉE D'A QUEL POINT JE M'INQUIÈTE JEUNE FILLE ?! Nous savons toutes les deux qu'en ce moment je suis certainement occupée avec ce qu'il se passe au ministère, tous ces procès en cours nous prennent pas mal de notre de temps mais… je m'égare, là n'est pas la question. Je t'ai déjà dit et je te répète que tu ne me déranges pas en m'envoyant du courrier, au contraire, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va ma petite fille dans cette nouvelle école… tu sais comment sont ces anglais et leur excentricité ! »_

La préfète en chef récolta des regards de travers de nombre d'élèves à la table des Gryffondor qui avaient entendus la lettre. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise pour se faire oublier, mais son calvaire continua.

 _« Mais voilà que depuis quelques temps tu n'écris plus rien !_ s'insurgea la lettre. _Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ce courrier : AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT IDÉE, JEUNE FILLE, DE CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! »_

La beuglante déversait sa rage de plus en plus fort, sa grand-mère en était même venu à la vouvoyer. Elle allait en prendre pour son grade.

 _« Tu m'avais assuré que tu l'avais pris avec toi en partant ! Et voilà qu'en venant dans la chambre de ma petite fille afin de vérifier que tout est bien en ordre depuis son départ –je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'entre dans ta chambre quand tu n'y es pas mais je ne m'en excuserai pas. Ma foi, il fallait bien que j'y entre pour ranger un peu le capharnaüm que tu y as laissé en te préparant pour ta rentrée… allons donc, je continue de m'égarer !_ _»_

A côté d'elle, Hermione tenta vainement de retenir un gloussement. Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse en se rendant compte de son acte _._

 _«_ _Tu m'as MENTI ! TE RENDS TU SEULEMENT COMPTE D'A QUEL POINT TU METS TA VIE EN DANGER ?! JE VIENS DE RETROUVER ICI MÊME CE QUE TU ME JURE AVOIR PRIS AVEC TOI DEPUIS TON DÉPART ! SI JAMAIS… »_

La voix amplifiée de sa grand-mère se radoucit, laissant entendre un ton inquiet.

 _« Répond au plus vite à mon hibou afin de me donner de tes nouvelles, je m'inquiète. Et sache que si tu ne le fais pas avant ce soir je prendrai les mesures appropriées._

 _Je t'embrasse._ »

Deux jours après l'incident, dans les couloirs, des élèves chuchotaient encore dans son dos dès qu'ils l'apercevaient. Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante incendiaire, elle s'en souvenait comme si elle l'avait reçu le matin même. Ce courrier avait éveillé la curiosité de ses amis, qui lui avaient demandé plus ou moins explicitement de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle avait à chaque fois su éviter de répondre directement à leurs questions, mais elle sentait que ce geste avait lancé en léger froid entre eux. Après tout, ils avaient beau être « le trio d'or », elle ne les connaissait vraiment que depuis peu, même s'ils semblaient avoir rapidement noué de bonnes relations. Mais ce n'était qu'en surface. Aaliyah sentait bien qu'Harry était encore méfiant à son égard et elle-même, de son côté, préférait passer la plus part de son temps libre seule, même si les Gryffondor étaient de bonne compagnie.

Son groupe se rendait en cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ pratique. Elle se mêla à ses camarades et attendit devant la salle. Quelques Poufsouffle commençaient eux aussi à prendre place près d'eux. Elle aimait bien les Poufsouffle, ils étaient de meilleure compagnie que les Serpentard. Elle n'écoutait les conversations autour que d'une oreille, distraite. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre et elle redoutait de recevoir une autre beuglante.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Blake Brooks, le préfet de Serdaigle qui les dépassait en traversant le couloir, d'un pas nonchalant, à la suite de ses camarades de classe. Un Poufsouffle de septième année le bouscula en voulant rejoindre l'attroupement devant la salle de cours de DCFM. Le Serdaigle parût d'abord surpris de le voir mais se reprit rapidement et le fixa, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Aaliyah reconnut Rief à sa couleur de cheveux particulière, c'était un septième année qui partageait DCFM avec Gryffondor. Remarquant qui lui faisait face, il émit un bruit dédaigneux et se détourna. Le visage du Serdaigle se ferma. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le regard de Brooks croisa celui d'Aaliyah qui n'avait rien raté de la scène pourtant discrète. Il lui adressa un regard sombre. Il n'y avait visiblement pas qu'avec Pansy Parkinson qu'il semblait entretenir de mauvaises relations.

~~O~O~O~~

Après avoir lamentablement échoué à un duel contre Neville, au meilleur de sa forme, Aaliyah se posa au sol, dans un coin de la pièce et observa les autres continuer de s'affronter. Hermione semblait donner du fil à retordre à Harry, qui réussissait néanmoins à parer toutes ses attaques. Le brun pivota subitement, se lançant sur la trajectoire du sort qu'Hermione venait de formuler et le bloqua sans peine. Maintenant qu'elle avait une ouverture, il fit mine d'attaquer à gauche et plongea au sol pour lui délivrer le coup de grâce. Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à un sort venant d'en bas, se réceptionna à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, heurtant le mur, que même un sort de _coussinage_ n'avait pas rendu plus doux. Elle souffla sous le coup du choc et releva la tête, un sourire exténué aux lèvres. Harry vint l'aider à se relever. Les deux Gryffondor n'y allaient jamais avec le dos la baguette lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient et Aaliyah leur enviait cette combativité : aucun des deux n'avait voulu s'avouer vaincu. C'était surement l'une des choses qui faisait la différence dans un vrai duel. C'était surement l'une des choses qui _avait_ fait la différence lors de la guerre, se dit-elle.

Parmi ceux encore debout, certains Poufsouffle continuaient de s'affronter, mais la grande majorité de la salle était assise au sol ou sur les tables, qui avaient été repoussées le long des murs afin d'observer les duels « _pour en apprendre d'avantage_ » comme le leur avait conseillé le professeur. La jeune fille repéra le petit groupe qu'elle observait discrètement depuis le début du cours : Alexander Rief et ses amis étaient en grande discussion. La préfète en chef aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ces derniers discutaient aussi activement. La touffe auburn de Rief s'agitait dans tous les sens alors qu'il se lançait dans ce qui semblait être des explications à voix basse, qu'il ponctuait de gestes.

Le petit groupe d'amis essayait de rester discret si jamais ils se faisaient surprendre à rire à voix basse par le professeur de défense, alors qu'ils avaient prétextés s'asseoir pour reprendre leur souffle après de longs duels, ils étaient bons pour la retenue du siècle. Le professeur Supernius ne plaisantait pas avec ses cours. Elle en avait déjà expulsé pour moins que ça.

La pseudo altercation entre le sixième et le septième année ne cessait de se rejouer dans la tête d'Aaliyah. Rief avait l'air sympathique, toujours à plaisanter avec ses amis. Sa nature farceuse lui avait déjà bien des fois values de longues heures de retenues. Pourtant Brooks aussi ne semblait pas bien méchant une fois passé son look de mauvais garçon et l'air sombre qu'il arborait presque en permanence. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre ces deux-là ? Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de juger les livres à leurs couvertures. Après tout, les gens ne nous montraient que ce qu'ils voulaient que l'on voit d'eux même. Elle décida de mettre cette histoire de côté pour l'instant, elle avait mieux à faire que de satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

* * *

.

En revenant des serres, alors que le ciel se teintait de couleurs orangées annonçant la fin du jour, Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ils avaient laissés Ron et Hermione qui ne semblaient communiquer que par monosyllabes (ces derniers assuraient que tout allait bien, lorsqu'on le leur demandait) et s'y étaient rendus ensemble. Cela faisait un moment que Ginny et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés au calme, depuis la rentrée.

Après la guerre, lorsque le royaume sorcier avait dû enterrer tous ceux qui n'avaient pas survécus aux affrontements, les cauchemars d'Harry avaient refait surface. La jeune fille avait alors voulu trouver un moyen pour tenter de lui faire oublier, les lendemains de cauchemars. Elle s'avait toujours, rien qu'en le regardant, lorsqu'il avait eu des cauchemars la veille. Les matins, quand ils se retrouvaient pour petit déjeuner tous ensemble dans la cuisine, alors même que Ron, avec qui il partageait une chambre ne se doutait de rien, elle l'analysait du regard et lui prenait ensuite les mains en un geste réconfortant.

Depuis la mort de Fred, il arrivait souvent à Ginny de partir seule « faire le point » ou se retrouver dans un endroit calme. C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'aider à faire face. Quand elle avait découvert qu'Harry faisaient toujours des cauchemars, elle avait décidé de l'inclure à ses excursions. Ils pouvaient parfois se balader dans les champs avoisinant le nouveau domicile des Weasley, ils marchaient longtemps puis, lorsqu'elle estimait être au bon emplacement, Ginny s'allongeait dans l'herbe afin de profiter du soleil d'été. Quelques fois encore ils transplannaient et se retrouvaient à contempler silencieusement les ruines carbonisées de ce qui avait jadis été le terrier Weasley. Dans ces moments-là, Ginny et lui n'échangeaient aucun mot, ils se contentaient de marcher dans un silence religieux autour de l'édifice jusqu'à ce que la rouquine décide qu'elle en avait assez.

D'autres fois ils montaient simplement au dernier étage, sur la terrasse de la nouvelle maison des Weasley. On la leur avait attribuée le temps qu'ils décident s'ils voulaient ou non reconstruire leur ancienne demeure. Ils s'asseyaient dans ces étranges fauteuils en forme d'œufs qui lévitaient à un mètre au-dessus du sol, comme attachés au plafond par une corde invisible. Face à face, Harry observait Ginny enlever ses chaussures et ramener ses pieds sous elle, se recroqueviller et poser son menton sur ses genoux. Ils se contentaient généralement de se fixer en silence, d'autres fois la rouquine tentait de débriefer Harry sur ses cauchemars, l'incitant à en parler mais lui laissant tout de même le choix de refuser. Harry attendait généralement quelques minutes, qu'ils passaient tous deux à observer les nuages défiler dans l'infinie bleuté du ciel. Puis, lorsqu'il s'en sentait le courage et l'envie, il racontait ce qu'il avait vu, bien qu'il omettait très souvent de mentionner les passages les plus sanglants, ceux qui le perturbaient vraiment. Mais rien que le fait d'en parler avec elle, même s'il ne lui racontait presque rien, l'aidait déjà beaucoup.

Ces moments-là les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais le brun s'était vite rendu compte que Ginny n'évoquait jamais ce qui la poussait _elle_ , à vouloir s'isoler. Il se doutait bien des raisons qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir énoncer à voix haute et s'en voulait un peu plus à chaque fois, d'être aussi maladroit avec ses mots, de ne pas réussir à la faire parler.

Le Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées en sentant Ginny se resserrer contre lui à cause du froid. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils observaient silencieusement le lac depuis la tour.

– Gin… depuis que tu as été à cette réunion chez Malefoy, commença le brun, mais la Gryffondor le coupa d'une main levée.

– Ah non, Harry ! Ne recommence pas avec ça !

– Quoi ? J'essaie juste de savoir-

Ginny se distança de lui, avant de poursuivre :

– Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Ce n'est pas possible cette obsession que tu as avec Malefoy ! D'abord cet interrogatoire avec Hermione et maintenant à moi !

– Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, il haussa le ton en tentant de s'expliquer. Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec ça…

– Pourtant tous ce que je t'entends dire c'est « chez Malefoy ci, chez Malefoy ça »

– Mais enfin vous étiez chez lui ! Chez normal que j'en parle comme cela.

– On était aussi chez Lyah, Harry. Pas que chez Malefoy. Et il y avait aussi Zabini et Parkinson puisqu'on en parle.

Le brun souffla en tentant de garder son calme. Elle essayait peut être de le provoquer pour qu'il en oublie ses résolutions.

– Ginny, c'est juste que tu as l'air différente depuis. Je me demandais si…

– _Je. Vais. Bien_. Bon sang, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter ! se butta la rouquine.

– C'est peut-être ce que tu dis, mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas, Harry hésita avant de reprendre. Tu n'en n'as jamais parlé Ginny…

Les yeux de la rouquine rétrécirent à mesure qu'elle comprenait où Harry voulait vraiment en venir.

– Je n'en n'ai pas besoin Harry, je… c'est passé.

– Tu m'as toi-même dis que je me sentirai mieux si je parlais de mes cauchemars à quelqu'un. Tu pourrais m'en parler, il avança vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait pour lui échapper.

–Harry, s'il te plaît, chuchota la rouquine d'un ton implorant.

– Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, continua-t-il, tu pourrais en parler à Hermione ou à ton frère, vous en avez besoin tous les deux, proposa-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait doux pour ne pas la brusquer.

– NON ! rugit-elle. Comment est-ce que je pourrais en parler avec Ron alors que lui-même en souffre plus que moi ?! Et Hermione, elle… elle, Ginny hésita, ravalant un sanglot.

Harry se rapprocha et attrapa fermement sa main, elle ne pourrait plus s'éloigner de lui maintenant. Il caressait avec son pouce le dos de sa main, d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

– Je suis là moi, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu as fait pour moi

– Non… stop, supplia la rouquine.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage et lui rabattait les cheveux dans les yeux. Elle replaça ses mèches derrière son oreille d'un geste exaspéré.

– Tu te fais du mal, persista Harry, un ton plus bas.

– TAIS-TOI ! explosa la jeune fille. C'est le moldu qui se fout du cracmol ! Ne viens pas me dire ce que je devrais faire ou pas.

Elle tentait d'arracher sa main à son emprise.

– Ginny…

Le trouble se lisait à travers son regard. Harry savait qu'elle avait voulu lui faire mal afin qu'il lui laisse la paix, mais la brulure de ses mots restait en lui. Cependant il ne renonça pas, pas cette fois. Il était résolu à lui dire tous ce qu'il pourrait pour la convaincre.

– Oui, et tu avais raison.

(Non…)

– Si en parler peut sembler douloureux

(Non, tais-toi)

– Ne rien dire l'est encore plus, en fin de compte.

(TAIS-TOI !) … (Lâche-moi…)

– Je veux t'aider Ginny…

En désespoir de cause, Ginny se jeta sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise. Avant qu'il n'en parle... elle arrivait presque à ne plus y penser, à sembler normale. Elle voulait lui transmettre tout son ressentiment à travers son baiser, toute sa détresse. Tandis qu'Harry se laissait faire, elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et les rapprocha, réduisant la distance entre leur deux corps. Elle mit brièvement fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et contempler Harry, les joues légèrement rouges. Ses yeux verts avaient l'air aussi perdu que devait l'être les siens et elle replongea sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre la parole. Leur baiser était tumultueux, il s'opérait entre eux une lutte tacite pour le contrôle. De frustration, elle mordit la lèvre du brun, poussant ce dernier à se séparer d'elle.

– Ca n'arrangera pas les choses Gin, la jeune fille devinait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du baiser. On devrait en parler. Vraiment, reprit-il.

Ginny le lâcha et parti ramasser son sac de cours qu'elle avait posé au sol.

– Je ne veux pas Harry… je ne _peux_ pas, se voix se brisa et elle dévala les escaliers de la tour afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le brun.

Harry soupira en la voyant s'éloigner, décidant de ne pas la poursuivre. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse emmêlée.

Il avait encore échoué.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé dans une ambiance assez tendue. On était maintenant jeudi soir, la veille d'Halloween et Pansy se retrouvait à patienter dans le couloir en attendant le préfet de Poufsouffle. Mai avait décidé de tomber malade un soir de ronde et le règlement leur déconseillait fortement d'effectuer seuls les rondes dans le château. Le préfet de Serpentard lui avait envoyé une note d'excuse depuis l'infirmerie, où il lui affirmait qu'il s'était déjà arrangé avec un autre préfet afin que celui-ci le remplace pour la ronde.

A l'entente de bruits de pas, Pansy se retourna.

– Toi ! s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant le nouvel arrivant, les yeux écarquillés.

Ça devait être une mauvaise blague, parce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, le Serdaigle avec lequel elle s'entendait le moins de tout Poudlard.

– C'est _toi_ qui remplace Mai ?!

Il lui semblait pourtant que sa mauvaise entente avec le préfet de Serdaigle était de notoriété publique. Pansy ne s'était pas attendue à devoir faire sa ronde avec des Gryffondor, ça c'était certain. Elle s'attendait à voir l'un des deux préfets de Poufsouffle ou en dernier recours Padma Patil, la préfète de Serdaigle mais surtout pas Brooks, qui ne devait rêver que de l'égorger au détour d'un couloir.

– Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, rétorqua le brun d'un air maussade. On avance.

Il la dépassa et entreprit de commencer la ronde. Pansy grimaça à son ton, elle détestait recevoir des ordres. Mais elle finit par le suivre, à contre cœur.

Un silence tendu régnait entre eux. Pansy rasait les murs des couloirs afin de se tenir le plus loin possible de Brooks, qui lui jetait de temps à autre des sourires narquois qui avaient le don l'énerver. A la moitié du parcours, tandis que la Serpentard lui jetait un énième regard noir il se décida à lui adresser la parole.

– Tch. Est-ce que je te fais donc _si_ peur ? C'est plutôt moi qui suis à plaindre, sa voix transpirait de dédain alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard perturbant. Pansy décida que s'en était trop.

– Tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton d'accord ! Aux dernières nouvelles je suis en septième année et toi en sixième.

Le Serdaigle lui fit face.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais quoi que ce soit, _mangemorte_.

L'insulte la laissa un instant surprise. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette, se forçant à se contrôler.

– C'est donc pour ça que tu sembles me détester, réalisa-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu n'es pas le premier à me détester… et tu ne seras surement pas le dernier. Mais pour ta gouverne, elle releva brutalement les manches de sa cape et de son uniforme, découvrant sa peau pale. Je n'ai aucune marque.

Brooks fit un pas vers elle, le regard obscurci.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, caricatura-t-il, il ne suffit pas _que_ d'une marque pour être partisan, il avança encore, la mettant sur ses gardes. L'année dernière encore, ici-même, tu criais pour que quelqu'un se décide à attraper Potter. Et cette année, toi et ces autres Serpentard revenez à Poudlard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On aurait dû vous enfermer toi et toute ta famille! Ton père était un-

Une violente gifle l'interrompit. Surpris, il observa la baguette de Pansy qui crépitait encore du maléfice qu'elle venait de lancer.

– Ne parle _pas_ de mon père. Je te l'interdit, siffla-t-elle. J'ai dû faire des choix ! Ce n'était _peut-être_ pas les bons, aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte…

– _Peut-être_ pas les bons choix?! Tu t'entends parler ? Tu regrettes avoue...

– Oui je… commença Pansy avant qu'il ne reprenne, le visage dur.

– Tu regrettes qu'on ne l'ait pas eu hein, Potter ? Les gens comme toi n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard.

– Tout le monde n'est pas nés du… un _Silencio_ lancé par Brooks la rendit muette.

Surprise, elle tenta, paniquée, de lancer un contre sort informulé qui échoua. Elle recula d'un pas et butta contre une armure, qui jura au coup qu'elle lui avait porté par mégarde. Brooks resta sur ses positions et l'observa se dépêtrer en silence.

– Tu allais surement dire… que l'on n'est pas tous nés du… quoi ? Du bon côté de la barrière ? il émit un bruit dédaigneux. C'est trop facile de se cacher derrière ça, de retourner ta cape quand bon te semble.

Il la délivra du sortilège de silence.

Pansy fulminait. Elle lui lança un _expulso_ qui l'expédia contre le mur d'une salle de classe. A genoux, toussant pour reprendre son souffle, il tenta de se relever en se tenant les côtes. La brune lui lança un maléfice qui le força de nouveau à genou et un autre qui avait pour but de lui tirer les cheveux. Il luttait pour se relever mais une force invisible semblait le clouer au sol tandis qu'une autre s'attaquait férocement à lui arracher ses cheveux du crâne. Pansy avala la distance qui les séparait d'un pas et se pencha vers lui.

– Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, à toi ou à qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà eu à m'expliquer avec les autorités magiques concernant la question… et tu devines donc quel a été leur verdict si je suis ici, en face de toi, à m'expliquer et non à Azkaban.

Le Serdaigle cracha à ses pieds pour la défier, luttant pour se libérer du maléfice. Dégouttée, Pansy voulut le gifler de ses propres mains mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait, Brooks, qui avait réussi à se libérer, se releva. Elle tenta de relancer son maléfice d'entrave mais d'un _protego_ il dévia son sort, qui alla ricocher sur les murs du couloir. Le voyant s'approcher, elle se lança un sortilège de désillusion afin qu'il ne sache plus ou elle se trouvait.

.

Un sort qu'il devinait vicieux, frôla l'oreille de Brooks mais il se retourna sans savoir ou viser. Il fit venir à lui d'un _accio_ , l'imposante armure qu'il avait aperçue. Cette dernière protesta lorsqu'elle se fit démembrer et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt encerclé de bouts d'armure qu'il faisait léviter autour de lui en un cercle protecteur. Un autre sort l'attrapa en plein ventre et il chancela un moment, puis lança à toute allure les bouts d'armures autour de lui. Ces derniers finirent par heurter les uns après les autres quelque chose d'invisible qui se tenait à la droite du jeune homme. Un cri retentit, suivit d'un bruit de chute et le couloir redevint calme.

.

Au sol et inconsciente, Pansy ne vit pas le Serdaigle s'éloigner, boitant légèrement, une main entourant ses cotes tandis qu'il s'appuyait aux murs de l'autre. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance mais lorsqu'elle se releva, l'armure avait repris sa place contre le mur et le couloir lui semblait encore plus sombre et désolé que d'habitude. Avant de partir, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était bien seule. Pendant qu'elle était encore évanouie, elle avait cru percevoir une lointaine mélodie qu'elle-même n'aurait pas pu imaginer. Cet étrange souvenir continua de la suivre jusque dans ses rêves et tout au long de la journée suivante.

* * *

En revenant à la Grande Salle pour le banquet du soir, les élèves de Poudlard redécouvrirent avec ravissement les décorations qui avaient été installé pour ce jour. D'énormes citrouilles qu'Hagrid avait cultivées avaient été placées près de la table des professeurs. On leur avait creusé des visages aux sourires effrayant dans lesquels brulaient des chandelles. Comme chaque année, la pièce avait été décorée aux couleurs automnales et des citrouilles de taille plus modestes, lévitaient en dessous du ciel étoilé du plafond magique, où virevoltaient quelques chauves-souris. Sur les tables, des chaudrons décoratifs laissaient échapper des volutes de fumée qui allait se perdre en une légère brume au ras du sol.

A la table des Serpentard, Blaise se rapprocha de Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés.

– Alors ma belle, encore perdue dans tes pensées alors que je suis juste là à tes côtés, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Pansy se détourna des toiles d'araignées sur la table et remarqua que Blaise lui enserrai la taille d'une main.

– Mon dieu, que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, minauda-t-elle en se prêtant au jeu.

– Et bien, il fit mine de réfléchir. Tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler Blaise, j'aime bien Mon-dieu mais ça finit par attirer l'attention en public.

Pansy leva les yeux ciel.

– Si tel est ton désir

La main de Blaise vint dessiner des cercles sur le bras de Pansy.

– Je commençais à croire que mon charme légendaire ne faisait plus effet sur toi, à force de me faire repousser.

– Ton charme avait juste… le don de choisir les pires moments pour agir, Blaisou.

Elle afficha un sourire carnassier, elle savait bien que Blaise avait horreur des surnoms stupides. La main sur son bras se stoppa.

– Tu cherches déjà à te faire punir, vilaine fille.

Théo leur adressa un regard dégouté et s'empara de friandises multicolores, disposées çà et là sur les tables de la salle.

– Théo ! C'était quoi ce regard ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Vous me dégoutez.

– T'es jaloux, tu veux dire ! Pansy et moi avons une relation tellement… il hésita sur le terme. Enfin bref, t'aimerais juste en faire partie, hein.

Pansy et lui ricanèrent à voix basse et se tapèrent dans les mains.

– Vous rêvez, de telles gamineries ne me tenteront jamais, repris Théo.

– Ah, parce que tu préfères que ce soit plus… mature ? demanda Pansy en se contrôlant pour garder son sérieux lorsque Théo failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

– Attention Pans' tu vas nous le traumatiser, tempéra Blaise, mort de rire.

Théo retrouva son calme et leur parla d'une voix coupante.

– Bande d'imbéciles.

– Théo, s'indigna la brune. Tu sais qu'on plaisante.

– C'est notre façon de s'embêter, avec Pansy, continua Blaise. Son _seul_ et unique meilleur ami à bien le droit de la taquiner. Blaise tapa le front de la jeune fille pour appuyer sa remarque.

Pansy jura en le repoussant, malgré les différents sorts qu'elle avait employé pour effacer les marques et calmer la douleur, certaines parties de son corps qu'avait heurté l'armure, la faisait encore souffrir. Mais elle avait gardé pour elle les évènements de la veille.

– On est en public, fit remarquer Théo.

– Ça va, il n'y a pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle, regarde, râla le métisse.

A part les Gryffondor et quelques Poufsouffle surexcités, même les professeurs n'avaient pas encore tous pris place à leur table.

–Maintenant que tu le dis, observa Pansy qui reprenait son sérieux. Le banquet aurait déjà dû commencer vu l'heure non ?

– Il est encore tôt, intervint Drago apparu à la droite de Pansy, il prit place à ses côtés et fixa sur elle son regard glacé. Il faut qu'on discute.

Pansy et lui ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis leur altercation. Elle s'était mise à distance de tous ses amis. Il avait fini par se résigner à aller lui parler parce qu'elle ne semblait pas être prête à faire le premier pas.

– Je t'écoute, dit la jeune fille en se renfermant imperceptiblement. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la salle, alors que Drago tentait maladroitement de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était peut-être _un peu_ emporté dans les gestes qu'il avait eu.

– Seulement tes gestes ? releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil vers lui.

– Eh bien… on a tous les deux eu des réactions… disproportionnées alors… Le blond pestait intérieurement contre sa voisine qui ne rendait pas les choses plus facile.

Drago pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi, pensa la Serpentard en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'excusait, sans s'excuser réellement, parce qu'elle aussi était fautive après tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas encore si c'était pour lui lancer une remarque ou lui pardonner :

– Drago tu… je rêve ! s'étonna-t-elle.

– Quoi ? se braqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils, mais Pansy s'esclaffa bruyamment.

– Regardez, ordonna-t-elle en oubliant sa dispute.

Deux élèves franchissaient la salle revêtues de déguisements.

– Ah ah, elles ont cru qu'on était à un bal ou quoi ? ricana la brune.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent rapidement vers leur table respective. Dans la salle leur arrivée avait lancé une nuée de chuchotements. Très vite, elles furent rejointes par d'autres élèves, de différentes maisons, eux aussi déguisés.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce qu'il y a un bal ? Tout le monde est déguisé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ?! ragea Pansy en lorgnant avec envie la robe bleue d'une cinquième année.

Drago les observa d'un air mécontent.

* * *

Toute la tablée Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés pour certains, la bouche grande ouverte pour d'autre, regarda les élèves qui prenaient part au banquet, déguisés.

– Je rêve ! s'étrangla Hermione en reposant son beignet à la citrouille. Ils ont tous prit rendez-vous pour se déguiser. L'uniforme est seul vêtement autorisé en période de cours –sauf exception.

Elle repéra la directrice qui prenait place aux côtés des professeurs et se leva de table avec la ferme intention d'aller la consulter.

– Hermione, ou tu vas ? demanda Aaliyah. Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? C'est Halloween.

– Et alors ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer, observa-t-elle. Est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua la préfète en chef en reposant son verre d'eau. Ginny et elle la regardèrent se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

– Laisse ce pauvre garçon, Malefoy ! ordonna Hermione en croisant le Serpentard qui s'était levé pour brutaliser un petit blond déguisé en lutin.

– Granger, salua-t-il en la regardant comme s'il s'agissait une poussière sur ses chaussures. J'expliquais juste à cette… à ce Serdaigle, qu'il devait vite aller dire à ses amis de partir se rhabiller correctement s'ils ne veulent pas tous être collés jusqu'à fin d'année.

Le petit Serdaigle dont il tenait toujours le bras en parlant, se libéra et s'enfuit vers sa table en courant.

– J'allais en parler à la directrice justement, dit Hermione, surprise de voir Malefoy enfin agir en préfet.

Le blond la suivit jusqu'à la table ou elle salua les professeurs présents avant de s'adresser à McGonagall.

– Professeur, commença-t-elle. Euh, tous ces élèves déguisés… les préfets –ceux de Gryffondor du moins– n'ont absolument pas donné l'autorisation ou véhiculé une quelconque information pour une telle chose et-

– C'est interdit par le règlement n'est-ce pas ? interrompit le Serpentard. Il faut tous les coller ou…

– Ce que veut dire Malefoy, repris Hermione. C'est qu'apparemment, les élèves se sont fait passer le mot pour commettre une chose enfreignant le règlement et que les préfets –certains, du moins– n'en ont pas eu mot.

– C'est bien ça, approuva le blond en lançant un regard de biais à la Gryffondor.

– Eh bien, commença la directrice qui s'était remise de sa surprise de les voir coopérer sur un sujet. L'un de vos camarades est effectivement venu me voir concernant quelque chose qui semble y être lié… à l'évidence il a du se méprendre sur ce qui lui a été permis ou non de faire.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à la directrice, qui n'en dit pas plus.

– Puis-ce que rien de tout ça n'a été autorisé, lança Malefoy en revenant à la charge, tous ces élèves devront donc être-

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Conscient qu'ils étaient devant la table des professeurs, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard perçant.

– Ces élèves n'en n'ont certainement pas eu l'autorisation… mais nous parlons de près de la moitié des étudiants de cette école… la directrice hésitait sur la démarche à prendre.

A ses côtés, Slughorn, qui avait laissé trainer ses oreilles, prit le soin d'intervenir.

– Un nombre aussi important… les professeurs sont déjà bien occupés ces derniers temps. Peut-être que l'on devrait les laisser faire pour cette fois, Minerva.

Le préfet en chef et la préfète le regardèrent, dubitatifs.

– Le corps enseignant à beaucoup à faire, cela est certain, approuva McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.

– Et puis, ce ne sera pas bien grave avec ce qui arrive n'est-ce pas, avança le professeur de potion, un air de confidence sur le visage.

– Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

La directrice mit fin à leur entrevue, d'un ton définitif.

– Bien. Retournez à vos places miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, le banquet va bientôt débuter.

Hermione adressa un regard troublé au Serpentard avant qu'ils ne se séparent et retournent à leurs places respectives.

La jeune fille toucha à peine au rôti que Ginny avait poussé vers elle. Elle avait l'air d'être en grande réflexion depuis son retour. Alors que le banquet touchait à sa fin, à la table des Poufsouffle, un élève parti en courant vers la sortie, acclamé sous les sifflements de ses camarades qui devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Tout autour, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, comme s'il s'agissait du signal qu'ils attendaient.

– T'as une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

– Non… hésita Harry, qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à Ginny, qui se forçait à l'ignorer. Il regarda autour de lui, tandis que certains Poufsouffle commençaient à taper des poings sur la table. Mais j'imagine que ça doit être normal puisque les professeurs ne réagissent pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard vif de compréhension.

La directrice se leva pour demander le calme dans la salle et les élèves l'imitèrent, un peu fébriles.

– L'un de vos camarades nous a demandés, aux professeurs et à moi-même l'autorisation de vous… proposer son _intervention_ en ce soir d'Halloween. Il va de soi que votre comportement déterminera si ce genre d'évènements pourra à l'avenir se reproduire.

– Mais par la barbe de Merlin ! De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

– Réfléchis un peu Ronald, elle ne veut pas nous le dire, sinon on aurait été au courant en tant que préfets. Apparemment même les préfets en chefs ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe. N'est-ce pas Lyah ?

– Si tu ne m'adresse la parole que pour ça maintenant…

– Pour _ça_ quoi, Ron ? soupira la brunette. C'est toi qui refuse de me parler, pas l'inverse.

– _Bien sûr_. Laisse Tomber... je me disais que tu aurais déjà trouvé la réponse depuis..

– OUI, coupa Aaliyah répondant à Hermione. On aurait su.

De toute évidence ils avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

D'un geste de baguette contrôlé, la directrice fit apparaitre des serpentins orange et noirs, qui partirent onduler sous le ciel d'encre, émerveillant l'assemblée. Le professeur Flitwick se joint à elle et d'un autre coup de baguette, la Grande Salle sembla encore plus vaste qu'à l'ordinaire.

La porte de la grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer, dans les airs, une suite d'instruments, qui allèrent se poser au centre de l'espace qu'avaient dégagé les professeurs. Le jeune homme qui s'était sauvé réapparut, sous les acclamations de la maison Poufsouffle.

– Attendez, commença Aaliyah, il va y avoir un concert ?! C'est ça que les profs nous cachaient ?

– C'est Alex ! s'exclama Dean, reconnaissant le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Regardez, c'est Alex ! ce dernier salua les professeurs avant de s'avancer vers les instruments.

– Tu veux dire Rief ?! Woah… il va nous chanter quelque chose ! Attend, il sait chanter ?! s'enthousiasma Ron. C'est du jamais vu à Poudlard.

Harry loucha sur le nombre d'instruments.

– Vous croyez qu'il a un groupe, ici à Poudlard ? Et cette guitare électrique, ou est-ce qu'il a l'intention de la brancher ?

– Il y a plusieurs moyens de pallier au manque d'électricité Harry, affirma Hermione à l'instant même où le jeune homme lançait un sort sur sa guitare.

Le Poufsouffle, que toute la salle observait, se concerta avec le professeur de sortilèges avant que ce dernier ne lance plusieurs sortilèges vers les autres instruments. Alors qu'il prenait place à l'avant, guitare en main, une petite Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds le rejoint dans l'espace qui était devenu leur scène. Il l'enlaça chaleureusement.

– Tiens c'est la fille que l'on croise souvent à la bibliothèque Mione, dit Ginny.

Hermione approuva.

– Elle à l'air un peu jeune pour ce septième année... Grinça une fille assise près de Dean.

– Ne me dit pas qu'elle aussi, elle sait chanter. Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il vient de lui lancer un sort à la gorge ?! C'est pas permis ça, si ?

– Ron, ils sont en face des profs, je crois que…

– Chut ! Ça commence Gin'

La lueur des bougies tout autour faiblissait progressivement et quelques élèves durent se baisser pour éviter un banc de chauve-souris qui virevoltait à travers la salle, maintenant qu'il faisait plus sombre. Les baguettes se s'élevèrent et la batterie se mit en marche toute seule, pour donner le tempo. Des acclamations fusèrent de partout alors que la chanson débutait.

(Nda : écoutez le morceau cité en début de chapitre pour mieux comprendre).

 _« All my friends are heathens take it slow »_

(Tous mes amis sont sauvages, vas-y doucement)

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

(Attend qu'ils te demandent qui tu connais)

– Ah, elle sert d'écho à sa voix ! observa Ron d'un ton triomphal.

– Oui, ajouta Harry plus bas. Ce sort devait servir à lui modifier la voix.

– Taisez-vous !

.

 _Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day, docked away_

(Bienvenue dans la salle remplie de gens qui ont des pièces pour des gens qu'ils ont aimés un jour, éliminés).

– Wow ! Ce mec à du cran de pointer toute la salle en disant ça, dit Blaise en observant Rief chanter, depuis la table des Serpentard.

– Il doit chercher à se faire des ennemis, répondit Drago.

– Ou alors il n'a peur de rien.

– Pansy, personne n'a peur de rien, la contredit Théo.

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_

(Tu ne connaitras jamais le psychopathe assis près de toi)

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_

(Tu ne connaitras jamais le meurtrier assis près de toi)

– Je rêve où ce mec NOUS a pointé lorsqu'il disait ça ?

– J'ai la baguette qui me démange, ragea Drago, la mâchoire serrée.

 _Please don't make any sudden move, you don't know the half of the abused_

(S'il te plait ne fais pas de geste brusque, tu ne connais pas la moitié des abusés)

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well_

(On ne traite pas très bien les étrangers)

– Pansy ?

 _…_ _smell your intentions_

(…sentir tes intentions)

[...] _Watch it_

(Fais attention)

– Elle est envoutée ou quoi ! Pansy ?

La Serdaigle chantait maintenant son couplet en solo.

– Sa voix à elle est plutôt pas mal en fait, on dirait le son d'une machine, observa Théo, l'air appréciateur.

– Pansy !

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_

(Pourquoi t'es venu, tu savais que t'aurais dû rester)

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

(J'ai essayé de t'avertir de rester loin)

Pansy et le Poufsouffle se fixaient de loin, tandis qu'il chantait et Blaise abandonna ses tentatives d'appel, exaspéré. La jeune fille avait eu l'impression de connaitre cette chanson, ce qui était impossible car elle savait qu'elle l'entendait pour la première fois, pourtant… la mélodie ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

 _It looks like you might be one of us_

(On dirait que tu pourrais être l'un(e) des nôtres)

– Tu souris à ce connard alors qu'il écrit une chanson ou il nous traite de meurtriers, de psychopathe et autres saloperies ?! s'énerva Drago, livide.

– C'est qu'une chanson, tempéra Pansy, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Ils ne visaient personne en particulier… surement.

Les applaudissements fusèrent lorsque le morceau pris fin. Même quelques professeurs applaudissaient tandis que McGonagall arborait un visage pincé. Elle semblait se retenir de mettre fin à ce qu'elle avait elle-même autorisé.

Le chanteur attrapa la Serdaigle à côté de lui et la rapprocha en une accolade; ils transpiraient tous deux d'avoir joué. Pansy arrêta de sourire pour les observer d'un œil critique, tandis qu'il nouait ses doigts aux siens et levait leurs mains jointes en l'air.

– Merci, dit le Poufsouffle, la voix amplifié. On va maintenant vous jouer des morceaux plus calmes, mais avant : applaudissons encore une fois ma petite sœur !

* * *

 **Et voilà! Tandis qu'un mystère se déroule d'autres problèmes apparaissent à l'horizon! Vous êtes perdu? L'histoire prendra tout son sens bientôt... mais j'ai laissé des indices aux cours des chapitres précédents pour les plus aventuriers! Des théories concernant ce chapitre?**


	13. Un match de tourments

**Bonjour-bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, oui m'dame! :) Je ne sais pas si c'est la fin d'année ou mon anniversaire qui approche qui me donne autant d'entrain mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive ce chapitre avant de passer à autre chose (comme les révisions avant les partiels que je néglige largement ou encore même l'écriture du chapitre suivant. O.O Je veux poster encore au moins un autre chapitre ce mois ci, oui je vous l'annonce ici... comme ça, ça va me motiver à remplir mes obligations envers vous! Je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber!) Ahem... je m'excuse, j'ai encore le cerveau en feu, puisqu'à l'heure ou j'écris je viens à peine de mettre un point final à ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas trop dépaysé (les paroles de chanson tout ça), je vous jure que ça avait l'air bien dans ma tête. Bref, comme d'habitude merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews:**

 **Swangranger: Merci ^^ peut être que ce chapitre t'en dira plus sur les personnages (certains d'entre eux du moins) et éclaircira un peu la situation, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **Excusez les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auront échappé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux que je n'ai pas inventé ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« La lame du poignard glissait sournoisement sur sa peau et l'entaillait profondément alors qu'elle se retenait de crier. Elle ne devait rien dire, leurs vies en dépendaient. La sorcière qui lui faisait face se délectait de la voir souffrir, mais elle commençait à perdre patience, elle pouvait le sentir.

– Endoloris ! Tu finiras par parler ou tu mourras.

Un hurlement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Au loin, elle aperçut une silhouette blonde familière, se détourner du triste spectacle qu'elle offrait. Lorsque le sort prit fin, elle tomba inerte au sol, reprenant son souffle, alors que son cerveau menaçait d'imploser. Elle devait résister, il le fallait.

Tandis qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on pose de nouvelles questions, le poignard ensorcelé la surprit en apparaissant devant elle. On lui lança un sort et elle se retrouva immobilisée au sol. Le poignard vint déchirer son pullover, dévoilant son buste à toute l'assemblée face à elle.

Elle avait pensé que l'humiliation aurait fait moins mal, elle s'était crue prête à recevoir des châtiments physiques sans broncher, cela faisait des heures qu'on la menaçait, giflait, lui tirait les cheveux pour la faire parler et elle n'avait révélé aucune information. Elle protégerait ses amis quoi qu'il en coute, car rien n'était encore perdu, si on la torturait ici, c'était bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas surs, ils ne voulaient pas faire venir le Lord pour rien… alors tant qu'elle tiendrait, il y aurait de l'espoir.

Pourtant le simple fait de se voir dénudée face à ces monstres lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se retrouva à pleurer, silencieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui posait plus de questions ? On torturait pour faire parler, mais ils ne lui avaient encore rien demandé d'autre et continuaient de la faire souffrir. Qu'allaient-ils donc lui faire ?

Le poignard lui entailla la peau du ventre et elle hurla de plus belle. La femme aux cheveux noirs discutait à voix basse avec celui qui l'avait trainé jusque-là.

– …sont les autres ?! L'instant d'après elle menaçait l'homme de sa baguette et il repartait.

Le poignard s'approcha dangereusement de la ceinture de son pantalon et la jeune fille hurla plus fort. Pas ça, non. Elle essayait en vain de se tortiller, de réussir à bouger pour éviter de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui resterait, si elle perdait son autre vêtement. L'attention de sa tortionnaire revint vers elle et le poignard délaissa son ventre, pour remonter vers son bras où il s'enfonça profondément, gravant des lettres de feu dans sa peau sanguinolente :

 _Sang-de-bourbe_. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de tentures. Sa respiration était hachée et elle luttait pour cesser de trembler. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se maitriser, une douleur sourde l'attira vers son avant-bras, encore rougeoyant des sensations ressenties. Les marques de griffures fraiches qui recouvraient sa cicatrice lui firent pincer les lèvres de douleur lorsqu'elle passa les doigts dessus. Elle s'était encore grattée pendant son sommeil. Elle souffla et sécha ses larmes puis écarta l'un des rideaux autour de son lit pour vérifier qu'aucune de ses camarades ne l'avait entendue.

Tout le monde dormait encore, bien. Elle avait bien fait de jeter un charme de silence autour de son lit. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

* * *

Elle observa d'un œil mauvais, les trois énormes tas de parchemins qui reposaient sur son bureau et soupira en s'installant à sa chaise. La paperasse ne diminuait elle donc jamais ? Elle avait à peine eut deux jours de répit depuis qu'elle avait visé les derniers documents que voilà que d'autres piles réapparaissait déjà en face d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la couleur de son bureau. Gérer le poste de directrice et d'enseignante n'était pas une mince affaire. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à déléguer les tâches, son assistant n'avait pas tant à faire que ça, il déambulait souvent dans les couloirs et un peu plus de travail ne lui ferait surement pas de mal.

Une bonne heure à corriger des copies plus tard, McGonagall s'accorda une pause et se servit une tasse de thé. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Elle autorisa l'entrée lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte et fut surprise de voir entrer Hermione Granger.

– Miss Granger ? la directrice fronça les sourcils. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– C'est à propos de Ly- d'Aaliyah, corrigea-t-elle.

– Y a-t-il un problème avec miss Seltz ?

– Elle ne se sentait pas bien au petit déjeuner, alors je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh a décidé de la garder pour la journée, donc elle m'a chargée de venir s'excuser à sa place puisqu'elle ne pourra pas être présente à la convocation que vous lui avez soumise à elle et à…

Un coup à la porte interrompit la Gryffondor dans sa tirade et elle se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

– …à Malefoy, termina-t-elle.

Ce dernier avança et vint se positionner face au bureau directorial, aux côtés d'Hermione qu'il ne manqua pas de toiser. Etait-elle en train de discuter de lui avec la directrice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ?

La directrice les considéra un moment du regard avant de décréter :

– J'imagine que vous pourrez la remplacer pour cette tâche, en tant que préfète de Gryffondor si cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?

– Oui professeur, répondit Hermione, d'un ton solennel.

– Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer puisque-

– Ou est Seltz ? exigea Malefoy. J'espère bien qu'elle sera sanctionnée pour oser ne pas venir à une convocation de la directrice.

– Elle est malade ! C'est ce que je suis venue dire à la directrice. Ton rôle de préfet en chef te tiens soudain à cœur, tout d'un coup, ironisa Hermione tandis que le Serpentard lui jetais un regard flamboyant.

La directrice leur rappela sa présence dans la pièce.

– Puisqu'il s'agit d'une situation exceptionnelle et que la préfète en chef à fait en sorte de s'excuser, il n'a pas lieu de lui donner de sanction. Revenons maintenant à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

.

A peine furent ils sorti que Drago attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione.

– Est-ce que tu te crois tout permis parce que je ne réplique pas à tes provocations dernièrement ?

– Mes provocations ? répéta la Gryffondor sans comprendre. Je ne pense pas-

– Je me le disais aussi Granger, tu ne penses pas. Tu me lances des sorts dans les couloirs, tu me frappe devant les profs et maintenant ça… il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur elle.

Hermione grimaça et tenta de reprendre possession de son bras, il allait finir par faire rouvrir ses plaies s'il continuait.

– Ecoutes Malefoy, je ne sais pas si tu le fait exprès ou non, mais saches que je ne te provoque pas, comme tu aimes à le croire. Je faisais simplement mon rôle de préfète, dans les couloirs, où justement je te séparais à chaque fois dans des bagarres, d'abord avec Ron, puis avec ce Poufsouffle. _Toi_ , le préfet en chef, appuya-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne enfin quel était son rôle. Et pour le reste… je suppose que je me suis laissée emporter, rougit-elle de gêne.

– _Emporter_ , vraiment ? ironisa le blond en arquant un sourcil.

Cela eu le don d'énerver la brunette.

– Ce que tu peux être bête ! J'ai essayé de me comporter avec toi comme je le ferai avec un ami figure toi ! Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais lorsque tu es venu me parler au sommet de la tour d'astronomie : enterrer la hache de guerre.

Le visage du Serpentard se ferma lorsqu'elle lui remémora l'épisode au sommet de la tour. Il voyait là un moment de faiblesse, qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Et il devait faire en sorte que la Gryffondor elle aussi, oublie. Devait-il la menacer ou… ou elle finirait par oublier d'elle-même en voyant que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui ?

Hermione posa un regard compréhensif sur lui.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant maintenant.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard surpris.

– C'est vrai, continua-t-elle. La guerre est finie maintenant, tu pourrais être qui tu veux, redevenir toi-même et-

– La ferme Granger. Il fronça les sourcils et la toisa d'un regard froid. T'as toujours besoin de faire ton intéressante hein, tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde. Comme si je pouvais changer, tu sais quel est mon nom ! Qui est mon père ? Ou peut-être que ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas changer ?

Il se souvint qu'il la tenait toujours, en sentant son bras s'agiter. Elle avait posé son autre main sur la sienne pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Il persista à ne pas la lâcher.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies ? se borna-t-elle, agitant son bras. Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire mal parce que tu veux que je me taise, que j'arrête de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ? Laisse-moi te dire que la pression ne marche pas vraiment sur moi. Tu aurais pu nous livrer pendant la guerre tu sais ? Hermione repris d'une voix plus calme. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire ce que tu as fait mais grâce à toi, on n'a pas fini tous morts.

Drago fronça les sourcils, une ombre passa sur son visage à mesure qu'il se rappelait les évènements. Hermione saisi cette chance pour récupérer son bras, qu'elle massa en grimaçant.

– On a toujours le choix Drago. Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu-

– Tu me saoule ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu cherches à excuser les comportements ? Il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison derrière mes actes ! On dirait que tu veux que je te frappe ou quelque chose !

– La violence est-

– Granger je te jure que si tu continues cette phrase je ne réponds plus de moi. Va jouer aux pacifistes avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu nous fais perdre notre temps, on a autre chose à faire, ragea le blond.

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase mais poursuivit.

– Je… reconnais que j'ai tendance à essayer de rationaliser les choses, tempéra-t-elle. Puis, je ne te cherchais pas d'excuses, j'essayais juste de comprendre. Mais à quoi bon discuter avec quelqu'un qui a recours à la violence au moindre problème, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais presque être sociable si tu arrêtais d'être aussi… Malefoy.

C'était la goute de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Drago l'attira de force dans un couloir où il y avait moins de monde et l'accula contre un mur.

– Ecoute Granger, je ne sais pas si tu me cours autant après parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas baisé mais tu vas arrêter, je ne suis pas intéressé.

– Si tu comptes encore me traiter de sang de b-

– Non, parce que tu me fais chier ! Est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça qui t'ai attiré l'attention dans la phrase que je viens de dire?

Hermione le regarda d'un air pincé.

– J'ai choisi volontairement d'ignorer ton manque évident de respect, expliqua-t-elle.

– Oui, pour trouver une raison au fait que je ne veuille pas te sauter !

– J'hallucine ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait de tel. Continue encore à être aussi vulgaire et je te jure que je me sers de ma baguette, s'énerva la brunette en évitant de penser au fait que les élèves autours pouvaient les entendre.

– Ca me donnera une bonne raison d'utiliser la mienne alors, Drago lui fit un sourire narquois.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec le Serpentard, il est vrai qu'il l'avait énervé en lui manquant de respect et qu'elle rêvait de lui coller une bonne gifle, mais de là à se battre en plein couloir alors que c'était interdit par le règlement… elle n'osait même pas imaginer le scandale que cela créerait si une préfète et un préfet en chef, censés faire appliquer le règlement, en venaient à se battre. Merlin la sortie de cette situation périlleuse lorsqu'elle aperçut Blake, qui les dépassait. Elle détourna l'attention de Drago en l'appelant. Le brun s'approcha d'eux d'un air méfiant.

– Hermione ? il lança un regard en biais au Serpentard. Tout va bien ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas, grinça Drago. Parce qu'elle se trouve en présence d'un Serpentard ?

– Non, juste de toi, répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton morne.

Le blond lui lança un regard venimeux. Au même moment quelqu'un le repéra au sein du groupe qu'ils formaient.

– Drago ?!

Le blond se détourna en apercevant la nouvelle venue et celui qui l'accompagnait. Merlin merci, il n'aurait plus à arpenter les couloirs aux côtés de Granger, à les chercher puis ce qu'ils venaient d'eux-mêmes à lui. En même temps, ils se trouvaient dans le couloir près de la bibliothèque, il y avait de grandes chances de tomber sur eux en ce samedi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? En plus, avec Granger et… Brooks. Drago remarqua la pause qu'elle avait prise.

– Est-ce que je te t'en pose moi des questions Pansy ? Je pourrais vous demander d'où vous sortez tous les deux…

– Votre langage, soupira Hermione.

– Excusez-moi professeur, nargua Pansy en s'attirant un regard noir de la Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là…

– Très drôle Parkinson, ironisa Hermione.

– Je sais, conclut la Serpentard d'un air supérieur.

Excepté le Serdaigle, elle avait provoqué le rire des garçons autour.

– Tu passeras tes trois prochains samedi matins en heures de colle, assena Hermione d'un ton posé.

– On dirait que tu as de l'humour Granger ! plaisanta la Serpentard. Mais je ne crois pas qu'une simple préfète puisse plaisanter avec le règlement à sa guise.

Elle chercha l'approbation de Drago, occupé à foudroyer du regard celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

– Drago, elle n'a pas le droit hein ? le concerné lui adressa un regard désolé.

– D'ailleurs toi aussi tu es collé, Poufsouffle, conclut le blond d'un air satisfait.

– Le Poufsouffle à un nom connard, répondit ce dernier. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es préfet en chef que t'as le droit de coller du monde à tout va !

Hermione stoppa d'une main le mouvement qu'amorçait Drago vers le Poufsouffle.

– Malefoy, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Et toi… Rief, je te suggère d'éviter les insultes si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère. STOP ! N'avancez pas ! Je vous ai déjà séparés une fois, la prochaine fois ça se passera chez la directrice. Vous êtes en septième année quand même, essayez de vous comporter comme tel.

Elle souffla avant de lancer un regard dissuasif, aux quelques élèves autour, qui s'étaient rassemblés en entendant le ton monter.

– La directrice nous a chargés de venir vous l'annoncer, donc c'est parfaitement justifié. Parkinson, tu es bien collée et ce, pour les trois samedis à venir.

Tandis que Pansy prenait un air outré, elle se tourna vers Blake qui se tenait en retrait.

– Tu es aussi collé Brooks, Parkinson et toi passerez vos retenues ensemble… la directrice a été informée de votre bagarre –en pleine ronde– jeudi dernier. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien à y redire ? Elle regarda Pansy baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures tandis que Blake la fixait d'un air impassible.

Le Poufsouffle observa tour à tour la Serpentard et le Serdaigle auquel il ne manqua pas de lancer un regard dédaigneux, avant de se concentrer sur Hermione.

– Et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, Pansy le toisa sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Je ne me suis battu avec personne dans les couloirs.

Hermione ne releva pas le fait qu'il insinuait peut-être de s'être battu ailleurs que dans les couloirs. Drago la devança en prenant la parole.

– Non, Poufsouffle. Tu es collé à cause de la petite mascarade que tu as causé hier soir.

– La directrice m'a elle-même donné l'autorisation de jouer pour le banquet d'Halloween, vitupéra Rief.

– Oui, mais elle ne t'a pas autorisé à dire à tout poudlard de se ramener déguisé, donc tu es collé, expliqua le blond un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

– On a dû mal se comprendre alors, plaida le jeune homme en se passant une main dans ses cheveux aux teintes rouge.

– A l'évidence, acquiesça Drago d'un air faussement compréhensif. Tu viendras donc en retenue samedi prochain avec tes camarades.

– On ne sait pas encore avec quels professeurs est-ce que vous irez donc soyez juste présent à l'heure, vous verrez le reste sur place, conclut Hermione.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner et maintenant qu'ils avaient rempli leur tâche, Hermione pouvait se séparer du préfet en chef. Elle marcha un moment avec Brooks qui montait vers sa tour et tenta en vain de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire durant sa ronde avec Parkinson, le Serdaigle n'avait jamais rien eu à se reprocher avant cela. Ils se séparèrent alors qu'elle prenait la direction de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui avait spécifié qu'il était inutile de repasser, sa patiente aurait besoin de repos _toute_ la journée. Mais elle comptait rapporter à Aaliyah les décisions qu'avait prise la directrice, c'était du moins ce prétexte qu'elle emploierait pour tenter d'entrer dans l'infirmerie afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au chevet de la préfète en chef, qui souriait au plafond.

Hermione se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

– Aaliyah, est-ce que ça va ? la concernée la remarqua enfin et papillonna des yeux.

– Oh, Her-mione… oui ça va très bien merci, et toi ?

Hermione la considéra du regard avant d'hausser un sourcil.

– Tu en es sure ?

La préfète en chef se redressa sur son lit et adopta un air plus lucide.

– Ex-excuse-moi, j'ai l'impression que la potion que m'a donné l'infirmière fait encore effet, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'a calmé d'un coup… je me sens tellement… bien, elle soupira d'aise.

Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était rendue chez la directrice jusqu'à son retour à l'infirmerie.

– Ouahou, Brooks et Parkinson qui se battent dans les couloirs en pleine ronde ! s'exclama Aaliyah avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que l'exigeait la situation. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

Hermione se retint de grincer face à son ton.

– La potion que tu as prise devait être forte.

– Oui, je crois bien… attend tu dis ça parce que j'agis bizarrement ?! Je suis désolée, je ne m'en rends pratiquement pas compte.

– Ce n'est rien, rassura Hermione. C'est juste que ça change un peu de celle que tu es d'habitude.

Après un échange de banalité Hermione se risqua enfin à demander ce pourquoi elle était venue : elle voulait comprendre ce qu'avait la jeune fille. Peut-être que la potion qu'elle avait avalé la rendrait plus incline à répondre à ses questions.

– Je crois que je suis née comme ça, soupira Aaliyah en se rasseyant confortablement dans son lit. J'ai toujours eu cette sorte de soif qui ne passe presque jamais, j'imagine que je dois remercier mes origines. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai beau boire des litres et des litres j'ai toujours cette sensation d'être en manque.

– Tu devrais consulter un médicomage pour ça Lyah.

– Déjà fait, admit-elle en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, chose qui mit cette dernière extrêmement mal alaise. Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal, à part le fait que j'avais des symptômes de déshydratation, c'est le cas de le dire !

Elle poursuivit sous les encouragements d'Hermione.

– Il peut se passer des choses pas jolies si je ne bois pas régulièrement, je commence à avoir la peau qui tiraille puis ça s'intensifie, j'ai cette fatigue latente qui peut aller jusqu'à des évanouissements ou encore d'autres joyeusetés que je t'épargnerais mais… elle se pencha vers Hermione d'un air de confidence. J'ai cru que je devenais folle l'autre jour lorsque ma baguette réagissait bizarrement, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle tentait de communiquer. Pff, t'imagine ! Ma baguette qui veut me parler. Là maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la potion mais je commence à me dire que les _joncheruines_ dont parlait cette Serdaigle, Luna ?- existent peut-être.

Aaliyah fixait maintenant quelque chose au plafond.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu bois autant maintenant, observa Hermione l'air de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

Elle avait choisi de ne pas s'attarder pas sur le reste de sa phrase, il était évident que sa camarade n'était pas dans son état mental normal, à l'heure actuelle.

– Ça doit être pénible d'avoir eu ça depuis toute jeune, quoi que, tu as dû t'y faire depuis le temps.

– Oh non, tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois je dois aller aux toilettes dans une journée ! plaisanta la jeune fille dans son lit, faisant rougir Hermione. C'est assez chiant ça, je ne pense pas que je m'y habituerais si facilement. Avant je n'avais pas ce problème.

– Tu veux dire… Est-ce que c'est lié à cette beuglante que tu as reçue ? demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

Son interlocutrice observa un silence durant lequel Hermione cru qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre.

– T'es super observatrice, toi ! Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, ricana Aaliyah. Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. Elle était de ma grand-mère cette beuglante : il se trouve qu'on avait trouvé une alternative à tous ces désagréments, une sorte de remède… que j'ai oublié d'emporter avec moi. Je crois qu'elle va finir par me tuer si elle apprend que je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour ça.

C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait, se dit Hermione. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu en parler quand on lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée ? Hermione regretta une demi-seconde de profiter de l'influence de la potion pour la faire parler. Elle avait encore tellement d'autres questions que leur discussion venait de soulever : de quelles origines est-ce qu'elle parlait et ou étaient ses parents, vu qu'elle ne semblait ne mentionner que sa grand-mère. Mais elle était consciente du fait que cela risquait d'être un sujet sensible alors elle préféra s'abstenir. Il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas demander aussi facilement dans l'unique but de satisfaire sa curiosité.

L'infirmière vint annoncer qu'il était temps de partir car l'heure du déjeuner avait largement été dépassée, si Hermione désirait manger elle avait intérêt à y aller maintenant.

– C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, se désola Hermione en se levant. Tu aurais pu voir les fruits qu'on portés le travail des garçons.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea la préfète en chef, intriguée.

– Le match de quidditch Lyah ! répondit Hermione, vaguement irritée qu'elle soit aussi tête en l'air. Tu dois être fatiguée je vais te laisser te reposer je dirais aux autres que tu es à l'infirmerie s'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas te voir.

~~O~O~O~~

Harry tournoyait en cercles lents au-dessus du stade, observant les joueurs s'agiter en contrebas. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que le mach avait commencé et jusqu'à présent il n'y avait aucune trace du vif-d'or. Tevens, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor, criait des ordres à certains joueurs entre quelques coups de batte. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait été tellement occupé à suivre le jeu des poursuiveurs qu'il avait manqué de laisser passer un cognard. Depuis les buts Ron lui avait hurlé de se ressaisir et le jeu de l'équipe avait été nettement mieux. Harry jetais de temps à autre des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que Ginny allait bien. C'était une excellente joueuse, elle n'avait probablement pas besoin qu'il se préoccupe d'elle, mais depuis leur dispute, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle.

Ginny se fit à nouveau chiper les souaffle par l'équipe de Serpentard et dans les gradins, la foule hurlait à la mort, couvrant les cris de protestation de Tevens. La nouvelle équipe de Serpentard était très bonne, composé presque entièrement de nouveaux membres. Même Malefoy n'en faisait plus partie, il avait été relégué au rang de remplaçant. L'équipe des verts et argent était semblable à une machine bien huilée, les joueurs bougeaient comme un seul homme et donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs adversaires de Gryffondor.

Harry effectua une figure puis une autre avant de remonter en piquet, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas joué aussi librement, sans qu'il n'y ait de menace pesant autour. Il fit quelques tours de terrain, à la recherche de la balle qui pourrait mettre fin à la lutte serrée qui se jouait en contrebas : Serpentard menait d'une cinquantaine de points.

.

Dans les gradins, aux côtés de Neville et Luna qui les avait rejoints, Hermione observait le match d'un œil critique. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait connu mieux, entre Harry qui passait son temps à fixer Ginny lorsqu'il ne cherchait pas le vif d'or, chose que cette dernière remarquait surement d'ailleurs, Ron avec qui elle était un froid ou ce batteur qui se prenait pour le capitaine, l'équipe en pâtissait. Le mental jouait un rôle important au sein du jeu et le leur n'était pas au beau fixe. Le reste des joueurs s'épuisait à essayer de compenser et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans leur jeu. Chez les Serpentard un poursuiveur se démarquait des autres, Hermione ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais savait qu'il était préfet, pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans le bureau de la directrice. Plusieurs de ses feintes avaient déjà eu raison de la garde de Ron, au plus grand bonheur des Serpentard qui exultaient de joie dans les gradins.

– Harry Potter se dirige à toute allure à l'autre bout terrain ! cria le commentateur, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il aurait aperçu le vif qui pourrait sauver les Gryffondor de la défaite ?

Hermione pouvait voir Harry slalomer entre les joueurs en direction des buts de Serpentard.

– Que fait-il ? Aurait-il envie de marquer lui-même des buts pour remonter les scores de son équipe ? Tu sais que c'est interdit Harry ! plaisanta la voix du commentateur qui se fit huer par les élèves des gradins. C'est bon, on a encore le droit de plaisanter non ! On est avec toi Harry ! Aïe ! On vous soutient aussi Serpentard, un peu moins mais- Aïe ! C'est bon j'arrête. Oh, attendez, l'attrapeur de Serpentard semble lui aussi s'activer on a peut-être un vif d'or en vue. Je le vois ! Il est là près des anneaux, allez Harry !

Hermione tendit le cou pour essayer de voir dans la direction qu'avait pointé la voix. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un rayon doré avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

– Le vif d'or s'est éclipsé, encore ! Les deux attrapeurs sillonnent la zone à sa recherche, pendant que les joueurs de Gryffondor se font laminer, allez reprenez-vous les gars !... et les filles. Attendez, les attrapeurs foncent à toute allure vers le haut du stade, le vif d'or est en vue ! Retenons nos respirations pour qu'Harry- aïe! Arrête de me mettre des coups de coudes par Merlin ! (…) –Mais je _suis_ impartial, de quoi tu parles- OH, NON ! Serpentard s'empare du vif d'or et met fin au match… C'est une défaite pour les Gryffondor qui regagnent le sol la mine défaite –c'est le cas de le dire. Un très mauvais début pour cette saison.

* * *

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Merlin et je désamorce les scènes problématiques. C'est ce qui arrive quand on essaie de jouer avec des clichés, Merlin intervient souvent pour régler tous ça. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est presque entièrement du point de vue d'Hermione! La pauvre elle à le don d'énerver Drago rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. ;)**

 **Ps:** J'ai créé un Tumblr sur cette fanfic, le lien est sur mon profil si jamais ça intéresse.


End file.
